Certain As The Sun
by Sunrise Phoenix
Summary: A young woman from a small village; offers to take her Guardian's place, as a prisoner in the palace of a ugly creature. He is a king, cursed by the Goddess of Light; to be as ugly on the outside as he is inside. The only way to end the spell, is to love and to earn love in return. You all know this story...a tale as old as time itself. (Beauty & The Beast Fairyshipping Atem X OC)
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, in Ancient Egypt..._

 _There lived a kingdom that flourished with bountiful crops, rivers full of fish, and people helping each other. Never was a kingdom so cheerful and in harmony._

 _Then out of nowhere, a shadow fell across the land. The Pharaoh's wife fell ill and died while giving birth to her child...a son. The kingdom mourned from the loss of their queen with the Pharaoh. Yet, as time passed the Prince grew and became his father's most valued treasure; more so than any of the riches in the Treasure Room. Sadly, the gentle man passed away while helping a neighboring kingdom stop a war._

 _Therefore, his son took the throne at the age of 19. The Prince-now Pharaoh- had no time to weep or mourn for his father, and he was unable to ever have a moment alone. He believed that his heart would never heal from the pain of losing his parents, for everyday his chest felt heavier. Nor did he think, that his uncle would become cruel and smother the kindness from his heart with each passing day. Making him hollow unable to EVER feel those emotions again. Even when his uncle passed into the next life...the Pharaoh still remained cold._

 _Until Fate dealt her hand..._

The Pharaoh relaxed his face, and let the servant apply Kohl to his eyes as another hooked a cape to his bejeweled collar. Now finished, they stepped back and bowed as their monarch looked himself over in the bronze mirror. Giving a nod of approval, he went to the Throne Room where his priests were waiting to begin council.

All was going as usual; speaking of the harvest and the needs of the people, among other things. Even through the Pharaoh was only half-listening.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew into the room and made the doors open with a bang. Revealing a person in a dirty cloak and holding something to his/her chest. The guards stood on either side, as they brought the beggar to the throne.

"Who are you?" The king ordered.

"Noble Pharaoh," Said the stranger, a woman. Her feeble voice was quivering from the cold. "Please, I ask you if would grant me shelter for the night?"

He said nothing.

"I can pay you, Great Pharaoh." She held up what she had been holding. "This is all I have."

A Rose.

But just any rose, this one was blue as Lapis Lazuli.

A soft chuckle, came from the king. Before loudly laughing. "A flower? You, a beggar, offer me a common Dessert Weed?!"

A few of the priests chuckled with him, while the others nervously shifted. There was something about the beggar woman that seemed familiar...

"Do not be deceived, my lord." She said. "For true beauty is found within."

He stopped laughing, and scowled before getting up and walking towards the woman. "I don't care...about inner beauty, or anything else related to that matter." Standing before her, he saw how truly small she was while kneeling. "Now, for the final time...LEAVE."

She didn't move.

"Guards! Throw her out this instant!"

The men reached for the elderly woman; but were thrown back as a bright light radiated from her. She grew taller, skin became a shade of pale blue, a dress of white covered her body and golden armor adorned her head, arms, and chest. Lastly, gold wings spread from her back.

Everyone in the room fell to their knees in both panic and fear. For now they knew who the beggar woman was...

Horakhty; the Creator of Light.

The Pharaoh sank to his knees in terror, as she stared down on him with an icy glare. "F-Forgive me! Please Lady Horakhty, I-I didn't know-!"

"Enough." Her voice bounced off the walls of the room. "I have seen that your heart is no longer kind, as I have heard from many. So much so, that you are deceived by it. I came to test you, Pharaoh...and you failed." The rose still in one hand, she raised the other and rays of light burst forth. The Pharaoh doubled over in pain; his blood felt like it was burning. It only got worse as he felt his skin itch, nails and teeth agonizingly stretch, ears became pointed.

 **"I lay this spell upon your house, and all who dwell here!"**

All over the palace, the staff and guard's screams could be heard as they too changed. Becoming one with the Ka, Spirit, that lay within their soul. The same happened to the Priests, who passed out after their transformation.

The Pharaoh panted, as his transformation slowly ended. His fine clothes were now rags, sandals were now in shreds, jewelry shattered and broken on the ground. Now a creature from the darkness; fanged, clawed handed, and vile as the abyss. He still had the ability to control the beings from the Stone Tablets that had no person attached to it.

Horakhty lowered her hand, and looked at the Pharaoh with sad eyes. She held out the rose, which hovered in her palm. "This Blue Rose shall bloom for many years...you have until the last petal falls to break the curse."

"How can I break it?" He asked, voice hoarse from pain.

"You must learn to love another, and earn her love in return." Came the Goddess's answer. She made a glass dome cover it, and placed it in front of the Pharaoh. Then held out a mirror; craved of gold and crystal. "This mirror will show you anything you wish to see in the world. Take heed...for it is a world you are no longer a part of."

With that, the Creator Of Light vanished.

Many years passed, and soon the Pharaoh began to lose hope. For could ever love a monster such as him.

The tale of the palace became nothing more than a myth. And the Palace remained hidden in a tangle of Jungle that had rose up over night after that day...hiding it from ever being found by anyone.

Until one fateful day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** _To everyone who reads this story; I'm combining both Disney versions as well as different tales of BEAUTY AND THE BEAST, and my own ideas. This fic will be very different, but I hope you'll enjoy it none the less._

:~*~:

 _Centuries Later..._

 **1300 A.D.**

Far from where the jungle now hid the Pharaoh's palace, was a village. Nestled between a river and small mountains, it was quite a lovely place.

It was the stopping point, for many Merchants to sell their wares. As it was the dawn of Trading with other countries like China; there were thousands of new things to see and find.

All the houses were made of Sandstone or Alabaster stone with wooden doors and shutters; some small and others were larger with a second story. Many of the people who lived there had been in the village their whole lives...others came just for the peace and quiet. All had a routine that never changed; nor would it ever.

Yet there was one who didn't act as they did.

A young woman left her stone house, as the sun rose with a basket under one arm. She was dressed in a pastel green off the shoulder top, dark green skirt, and belt of brown leather. Shoes of the same leather were on her feet, and a silver cross with a green stone in the middle; hung on a leather cord around her neck. If her attire seemed odd, then appearance was even more so. She had skin the color of pearls, hair as dark as Nut's sky at night...but the thing that was startling about her were her eyes. For they were the color of pure gold. And when she smiled, they sparkled like stars.

Her name was Angela. And she was from a different land, not Egypt. Hence why she looked different. She and her Godfather had come to Egypt many years ago, and since then became the Healers or 'doctors' of the village. Using only herbal plants of nature to cure the sick.

The young woman paused half-way down the path to look at the sunrise; it seemed more beautiful each morning she woke. She said a prayer in thanks for this glorious day, then continued.

She started walking into the middle of the village, a smile on her pale pink lips; as the people woke up and started their day, saying 'hello' in their language. Merchants and craftsmen set up their stalls...farmers peddled their crops...yes, just another normal day. Angela stopped at the baker's and bought a loaf of bread for dinner that night. The baker wrapped it up in cloth while asking, "And where are you off to today, Angela?"

"I need to return this book to Adom," She replied, with a smile. "I love the story he let me borrow. It's about a girl who loses a slipper of Red-"

"That's nice, Angela." The Baker said, while handing her the bread wrapped in linen. "Have a good day."

Angela mentally sighed, and headed to her next stop. A group of young boys passed her, running so they could get to their lessons on time. Or trying to ditch them. She chuckled at their antics, before weaving her way between the mass of people. It didn't surprise her that not very one wanted to know about what was in the book that Scribe Adom had let her read.

 _"If only there was someone, I could talk to."_ She thought, while heading to the small house. _"Besides Adom, my Godpa is only one who likes to talk about things that aren't about the village."  
_  
A few scholars passed the young woman with curious glances at her appearance, before returning to their tablets of stone. Some women, who carried baskets of laundry on their heads, raised a brow at the raven-haired girl before whispering. "An odd child, that one."-"She doesn't belong here."-"Why can't she behave like other girls?"

It wasn't just the women, the many others thought she was strange too. But there were a few, like the people who received her help when they had nothing to give in return, saw her as one who was 'sent by the Gods' or 'child of Isis'. For she truly cared about others and not of their status.

Angela arrived at her destination and looked around, until she saw Adom finishing his morning prayers in the garden. The old Scribe was tasked with writing down all the legends and tales of Egypt from the papyrus scrolls of old to the pages of books...which involved a lot of time hunched over a desk. Sadly, that wasn't good for his joints and only ones who could make his medicine...were her Godfather and herself.

Upon hearing her footsteps; the elder scribe turned, and gave a smile at seeing the young woman.

"Angela, my dear girl."

"Good morning, Adom." She replied, while giving him a hug. "I brought the medicine you asked for, and the book you let me borrow."

Adom raised a brow. "Finished already? You're fast."

"I couldn't put it down, I love how the King looks everywhere for owner of the slipper."

He laughed. "Ah, if only my students would love reading and listening more." He took a sip from the medicine bottle, Angela had handed him. He coughed a few times, to get the taste from his mouth. "And if only my aches weren't acting up."

"You should have a break, Adom. Really...you can't keep doing things on your own." Angela said, worried.

The Scribe patted her shoulder. "Don't you worry, my girl. I'll be fine."

Angela knew she couldn't sway him to take it easy, and changed the subject. "Do you have any new tales? I'm going to visit the children and I thought I'd bring something to tell them."

"I'm afraid not." He replied. "But...I have an idea. You tell them the story you just read, I bet they'd love hearing it as much as you did."

"That's not a bad idea! Thank you, Adom."

After talking a few more minutes, Angela headed down the road to where some of the Children played. Many of them couldn't go to school, thus they stayed close to home. Whenever she came, they would smile and crowd around her like baby chicks. Today was no exception. She sat on a rock or under a tree and tell them stories or play with them, her heart literary warmed at the their excited faces.

All Mid-morning, she told them of the maiden who had lost the Red Slipper. Her soul ached when it was time to head home, but she had to. But she promised to come by again soon.

On the other side of the village, a man rode a horse through the streets. His skin tan as the villagers, but had hair the color of clouds from being in the sun for days. It shot backwards slightly, and a few spikes near his face were like bat wings. A scar went down the side of his face and his brown eyes narrowed at the bustle of the town. He wore a long red coat, and a kilt, called a 'Shendyt' which left his chest bare. Golden Trinkets adorned his neck, and his shoes were that of a king.

He was Bakura; once King Of Thieves...now a top Mercenary. One of many hired men that traveling Merchants paid to protect them from Bandits and other thieves. The man used to be a thief, but once the Tradesmen started attending he found a much more useful way to use his abilities. And the pay...was more than he ever had.

Beside him, was his twin brother Ryou. He had the same hair as Bakura, but wasn't in the form of spikes. Light brown eyes focused on his own horse, as he petted the animal. He wore a beige tunic and Shendyt and simple sandals. While he often helped his brother, Ryou wasn't one for killing. He preferred to find a peaceful way to settle things.

From atop his horse, Bakura took out a Spyglass he 'received' from a past job and looked at the town through it. A wolfish grin spread across his lips when he saw Angela making her way through the crowd. "Ah~ There she is, Ryou. My future bride..." He handed his brother the Spyglass. "Angela is the most beautiful woman in the village, that makes her the best."

"I agree that she's pretty, Bakura." Ryou said, after lowing the object. "But she's-"

"Don't I deserve the best?" The Mercenary asked, with a growl.

"Y-Yes!" Ryou squeaked.

Finding the answer a good one, Bakura looked back at the town. "the moment I saw her, I knew she was to be mine. Just imagine her on my arm..." He trailed off at the thought for a minute with glazed eyes. "Enough talking, let's go." The man made his horse charge down the trail with Ryou yelling for him to slow down...

Angela, however, was looking at a few herbs that came from overseas. Some she knew from her late-parents journals, and others she had never seen before. Like Mustard Flowers and Mistletoe to name a few. After getting a few of them, she turned to leave and caught sight of Bakura entering town on his horse.

 _"Oh no..."_ She mentally groaned, and ducked behind a moving cart in hopes that the Mercenary wouldn't notice her. Angela had too many run-in's with the man and wasn't up to listening to his bragging today. A few young girls saw him and tried to not swoon, making Angela roll her eyes. Bakura dismounted to look for her...as well as taking flowers from a shop when the shopkeepers back was turned.

Old habits die hard; as the saying went.

Angela was almost out of the town when the once-Thief King spotted her, and cut her off.

"Good day, Angela."

"Yes, it is." She said, taking a step back. "May I help you, Bakura?"

He presented the flowers to her with a flourish. "For your table, milady."

The young woman took them. "Um, thank you..."

"May I join you for dinner this evening? I hear you're a wonderful cook."

 _"Is he serious?"_ She thought, before saying, "Sorry, not tonight. Please excuse me-"

He cut in front of her again. "Come now, Angela. I know how you feel about me."

"You can't even imagine..." She tried to push past him.

Ryou came trotting up to his brother, panting. He wasn't as athletic as his older sibling, so he was always bringing up the rear. "C-Couldn't you have...waited for me?"

"Are you alright, Ryou?" She asked, the younger brother.

"Y-Yes, Angela...thank you for asking."

Angela reached into her basket and held out a cheesecloth bag of some Ginseg, that was powdered. "Here, make tea with this. It'll help you recover from running."

The younger brother took the pouch. "Th-Thank you, Ang-"

"Would you like me to carry your basket, Angela?" Bakura asked, cutting off his brother while shoving him aside. "It must be heavy."

She shook her head. "No, I've got it. Now if you'd excuse me, gentlemen. I must get home."

Bakura mentally growled in annoyance; before he saw some of the village girls wave him over to 'talk'. Ryou, seeing his chance, headed into the local tavern to make his tea...before he'd pass out. And before his brother dragged him on another job.

Angela didn't release the breath she had been holding, until she got home. That man made her want to bathe and scrub her skin raw. "Can't he go chase after some other girl?!" She muttered. "Good grief..."

She also couldn't fathom why or how Ryou was related to him. He was a sweet young man that deserved to not be pushed around by his bully of a brother.

Closing the door behind her, Angela set her basket on the table and saw her Godfather in the other room. He was muttering in Gaelic while mixing up a tincture. His name was John, an old Army Medic. He was around forty years of age, with red hair and beard that was streaked with grey. Dressed in a tunic and pants of earth colors, he looked like a sage to Angela. His Cudgel-Walking stick leaned against the wall, like a soldier awaiting orders. He had an old war injury in his left leg that acted up every now and again...but it didn't stop him.

He looked up and gave a smile. "Good Mornin' lass. How was your time in th' town?"

"Nice as always." Angela said, while sitting next to him. "Godpa? Am I odd?"

He looked at in surprise. " ** _My_** Godchild odd? Now where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well...people talk."

John gave a chuckle. "Let them talk, they don't know what they're talking about. You know what your father used to say?"

She shook her head.

"'Those who talk behind you, are destined to stay there'."

Angela hugged him, he always knew how to make her feel better. "Tell me one more thing about Dad and Mom? Please Godpa?"

His eyes misted over, as he thought about it. "They were the best Healers in all of Ireland. And they never asked for anything in return for their help. Your Pa was the best friend I ever had..." He trailed off. Angela knew to not press; she had never known her parents or what had happened to them...for it was painful for her Godfather to tell.

After a minute, she helped him pack up his wagon to head to the town down river. He went around this time every year to get more supplies for their pantry. Angela made sure their dark grey horse, Oberon, was hooked up and secure to the cart before going inside and making her Godfather a small lunch to have on the way. Once he was in the front and had the reins, did Angela give him the food.

"Be careful going that road, Godpa. I think we're going to have rain soon."

"I will lass." He told her, kissing her forehead. "What would you like from the village?"

"A rose." Came her reply. "Please? I know I ask for it every time, but I love them so much."

John laughed. "It's fine, lassie. I'll bring you a rose...and perhaps some Rose Seeds as well. Should I find some."

"That'd be wonderful."

"Well then..." He flicked the reins. "I'll be back soon. Take care my child!"

"Good-bye Godpa!" Angela called out, waving. "Good luck!"

She waited til he was out of view, then went inside the house to make dinner. Not knowing what was about to unfold...


	3. Chapter 3

He had been down this old route many times, thousands of times in fact that the old warrior knew it by heart. The time they'd get there would be around ten o'clock; find an inn to settle for the night and then get what was needed in the early morning...finally he and Oberon would be heading home.

John calmly looked all around at the scenery as Oberon pulled the wagon down the trail. Sometimes there would be a rock formation that resembled an animal; like a rabbit or falcon...or perhaps a tree growing wild. Halfway to John hummed a few bars of an folk old song to past the time.

He was nearly knocked off the wagon when the horse stopped suddenly.

"Oberon?! What's the-oh..."

By the look of things, a boulder had gotten loose from the mountain and fell; blocking the path. Clearly, it had happened sometime last night. "Blast! Well...we can't go that way." John muttered. "Hmm. We've come too far to turn around now...I wonder if there's another path to take?"

He looked up at the sky and frowned at the dark grey clouds that were starting to form. Oberon started to paw at the ground as thunder was heard, clearly Angela had been spot on about the weather. "We might have to make camp...although I'm not too keen on getting wet." He surveyed the area until he saw a jungle not far off...

John rubbed his eyes, that hadn't been there a second ago. Right? Curious, he had the horse bring the wagon closer to see if they could fit through...they could slightly get in ok with the wagon. But luckily the path they took got wider as the two continued, although neither of them wanted to stay long in the jungle. It had an eerie feel about it, as if eyes were watching their every move. A raindrop fell...then another...and another, until it was coming down. "Coming in pails, eh 'uld boy?" John asked his horse, trying to keep the mood light. "That's good; a light rain and not fallin' in sheets."

Oberon's ears suddenly flicked back and his body went tense before he stopped, clearly the horse knew something wasn't right. As if to prove his point, a low growl was heard which chilled both the man and horse. John looked around and saw four or six Egyptian Wolves, Jackals, come out the lush flora around them. Their heckles were raised, and yellow teeth were bared...clearly they didn't like trespassers.

John flicked the reins hard, making Oberon brake into a run. He had dealt with wolves in his homeland, and knew he had to get far from them or find an area where he wouldn't be boxed in. The old soldier grabbed his walking stick and whapped a wolf on the nose; who had tried to scramble onto the wagon. Only for a few more to try, and they too were given a good smack on the snout.

It gave a yelp of pain, and slid off before rejoining the chase.

"Quite the pesky critters, aren't ye?" John muttered, before the wagon suddenly hit a root or rock that sent it side ways. The elder man was tumbled out and Oberon's harness snapped...freeing him from the wagon. Blinded by fear the poor horse wasn't sure which way to go with out his owner. John grabbed his walking stick and knocked a few wolves back; he may have been old and had a limp, but he could still fight. Using his Cudgel-Walking stick like a Quarter Staff, John sent the youngest of the wild dogs scampering off with whimpers.

Quickly, he took advantage of the moment scurried over to his faithful steed; who had calmed it's fear, and mounted as the adult wolves were catching up. "Go, boy! **GO!** "

The dark grey horse didn't need to be told twice. He bolted forward at top speed, through the branches and other plants. John realized the jungle was thinning, and soon a gate of stone came into view. It started to close, making the old Healer dig his heels into Oberon's sides to hurry. One last burst of speed and they were through...the wolves shut out and howling in anger that their meal had gotten away.

"Whew~ Seems they'll have their dinner somewhere else." John said, to himself. He then cringed and rubbed his left leg. "Oooh, that did'nae help me leg...curse this ol' wound..." He sat straighter to take the pressure off, and eyes went wide at realization that they were in a garden...and the sight of a palace ahead of him. "Bless the Saints..." He breathed. "What be this place?"

Coming closer, he saw the palace was larger than the village itself put together. However, it looked like it was in need of repair as there were multiple cracks and pieces fallen off. A once beautiful garden now was brown and looked like a wasteland. Coming closer, the old Medic saw a stable was a glow with light, and John steered the horse towards it. _"Seems that there's someone here after all..."_ He thought, getting off Oberon once they were in the stable. "You'll rest 'ere, my friend. And I'll go see if the owner will let us stay a while."

Brushing sand off his clothes, John headed up the stairs to the front door. Using his walking stick, he knocked three times. There wasn't an answer...but the door opened. The elder stepped in and looked around the massive hallway; the only source of light was from a few oil lamps that lined the hall to another room. He cleared his throat. "'Ello? Is anyone 'ere?"

Nothing.

He saw beautifully craved statues of Ka Monsters, and paused to look at a Dark Magician and Duos. "Exquisite detail..." He murmured, before whirling towards a sound that came from the room ahead of him. When his back was turned, the statues moved...for they weren't statues at all. The Ka Monsters, or Spirits, had pretended to be motionless so they didn't spook the elderly gentleman. The Dark Magician gave a nod at John before whispering to his companion, "The man has good taste."

Duos huffed. "He was clearly talking about me."

The purple clad magician rolled his eyes, at the comment. Somethings never changed.

"Besides," The Duos continued. "if we keep quiet, perhaps he'll leave."

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost me way. If I could rest for a wee bit...I'd be eva so grateful." John tried again.

"Oh come Seth, have some mercy?" The Dark Magician protested.

The Duos, Seth, tried to shush his comrade. However, the magician didn't listen and headed over to the elder man.

"You are welcome here, good sir."

John, who had been holding his walking stick at the ready, turned around and his eyes widened in semi-shock; in his homeland spirits and things of magic were as common as breathing...but it was still unnerving. "Wha-What the-?!"

The Ka spirit held up his hands, "Don't be alarmed, sir. I wish you no harm." He then bowed. "I'm Mahadd; a Dark Magician."

"Are you insane?!" Seth growled. "We're going to be punished-!"

John peered at the Duos spirit, and poked him with his walking stick. "Just how is this possible...?"

Seth growled, and glared at the old Veteran. "Poke me again, and I'll toss you in the Nile."

The elder man backed off. "Beg ye pardon...I've just never seen a spirit like ye be...be... _**Achoo**_!" He covered his sneeze, before shivering.

"You're soaked to the bone, sir." Mahad said, while gesturing with his staff towards the other room. "Come and warm yourself."

As John followed the flying Ka Magician, Seth was fuming. "You know what will happen if-!"

Mahad turned and asked. "You coming, Seth?"

An irritated growl was his reply, before following. _"I'm going to kill him!"_

John calmly entered a large room that had a long table full of food and a stone brazier warmed the room. Drawn to the fire, John came over and warmed his hands before looking over the array on the table. A few other spirits came in with wine and others were playing soft music.

He had worked up an appetite from running from the wolves; and everything looked so good. He sat in a chair and said a quick 'grace' before ten minutes he started to dig in.

The food was warm and tasted delicious! Even the wine chased the chill from his bones; which helped his wounded leg a lot. He was about to have another sip of the ruby liquid, when a brown puff-ball bounced over and started to stuff it's face. He quickly looked under the table, hoping to find a prankster...but there was none. At that moment, a blue skinned, white winged woman came up with a golden pot. The smell of coffee met the War Medic's nose.

"Would you like some sir?"

"Aye, lassie. Please."

"No! Don't give him coffee, or anything else!" Seth snarled. "You've all lost your minds!"

He was given a cup, and was about to have a sip...when a blonde girl, dressed in blue and purple, flew in and crashed into Seth. Who had still been ranting.

"Mana!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The girl apologized. "B-But there's something you guys have to know-!"  
 _  
"Alright. Calm doon, old man."_ John thought, as the spirit gave him a cup of hot coffee. He took a sip, _"Perhaps this palace belongs to some good fey or good witch? Either way, it's better than being out there."_

A loud roar was heard, and the elder was up and running with a Ka Spirit called Zelua.

 _"Then again, maybe noot!"_

He headed to the door, the spirit helping him gain speed. "Thank ye! Thank ye, for everythin'! Lovely place you have 'ere, but I must be on me way!" John scurried out and found Oberon who had just finished 'his' meal. Getting on his back, John steered him towards the gate. Praying to the heavens that nothing followed him home; before he caught sight of something.

"Sir! You must get out of here, NOW!" Zelua proclaimed, looking around in fright.

"Keep ye feathers on," The man said, before pointing. "What be that there?"

"Eh? Oh, it's just the altar to the Goddess Of Creation. Now we must-wait!"

John went closer, and saw that the altar was covered with roses; curling around it as if was cradling the stone structure. Yet the color of the flowers were what drew John's attention...

They were blue.

Blue as the sky...like the azure sea...

"I've never seen such roses." He muttered. "Angela would love one..." The elder climbed down from Oberon and was about to pick one when something tackled him to the ground! Oberon whinnied in terror and took off for heaven knows where. The elder quickly rolled away and recovered, only to have his mouth fall open. Before him, was a creature that he had never seen before; while it had the resemblance of a man...it was more of a monster.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" It, or rather he, bellowed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I was 'ost an'-an' I needed a place ter rest." John explained.

The creature snarled. "You dare trespass in my home, eat my food and then try to steal from ME?!"

The healer held his walking stick at the ready. "I didn' know where the master of the house was." He said, carefully and calmly. "So, I could'ne-"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES!" The creature roared, before running at the elder and knocking away the walking-stick like it was a toy. He then grabbed the man's tunic, then brought his face close to John's. "You wanted a place to rest? Then I'll show you to place where can do just that...FOR ETERNITY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Angela added soap to her wash basin, before cleaning her hands of the yellow-green pigment that was splattered on them. She had spent the whole morning grinding herbs for tinctures and mixing up remedies. It was hard work...but she loved it. The scent that the herbal plants released always calmed her. Once her hands were washed, she took a basket out to her small garden on the side of the house.

John and Angela drew some vegetables, as well as some herbal plants that were common. Such as Aloe and a few others. The young woman took pride in her plants; tending to them, weeding and pruning them so they'd grow strong. Many said that she had a 'magic touch', for the plants bright colors and scent were the strongest they had ever seen. Even the Butterflies and Honey Bees came to her garden more than any other; to have the nectar of the few regular flowers that grew there too. Which was mostly Cornflowers, Jasmine, Red Poppies and Iris.

The young woman kneeled in front of her garden that had vegetables and pondered a minute. _"Now...what would Godpa like to eat when he returns? Knowing him, he'll want something warm from traveling in the cold. But we don't have any meat left, heaven knows it's expensive...hmm. Vegetable Stew? Boiled Cabbage and Potatoes?"_ She eyed all the vegetables before her and finally settled on a soup. It would be quick and easy, plus she could clean the kitchen as it cooked over the fire.

For the next hour or two, Angela washed, diced and chopped the bounty from her garden. Once the water was hot enough; she popped them in, before adding some seasoning and a bit of sage. Along with salt and pepper.

"There! Now that that's finished, I'll start cleaning up the kitchen. And if I finish early, I can relax a bit." She looked at the knife and cutting board on the table, as well as the bits of herbal leaves on the floor. With a determined smile, Angela tied back her hair before getting started.

"Are you sure about this, Bakura?" Ryou asked.

He and his older brother were heading to Angela's house. The young teen knew something was up, when he found Bakura adorning more gold trinkets than usual...and he almost fainted when he found out what his brother had in mind that day. Now here they were, heading to the house where the Mercenary would ask Angela the 'question'.

"Stop asking foolish questions, Ryou." Bakura snapped. "Of course I'm sure! Once Angela sees me in all my glory, robed in the splendor I can give her...she's bound to say 'yes'."

The younger sibling frowned. "I know she's pretty-"

"Gorgeous, you mean!" Bakura growled.

"Ok, I won't deny that. But shouldn't we think this through, a bit more?"

The Ex-Thief snorted, which meant the conversation was over. When they arrived at the house, both saw the woman in question come out to dump some soapy water onto the sandy ground. Her face was flushed from cleaning the kitchen and a lovely smell of soup wafted to greet them.

"Good day, Angela! Lovely weather, isn't it?" Bakura said casually, but loudly.

When Angela heard him, she closed her eyes in dismay before looking up and seeing Bakura there. "Hello, Bakura. What a...pleasant surprise." Of course it wasn't, really.

"I'm full of surprises. Many ladies find it... ** _thrilling_**."  
 _  
"Oh lord, give me strength."_ Angela prayed.

Ryou tried to not cringe, when his brother walked up to Angela...but did so by cutting through her garden. Not caring that he stepped on the plants. To which, the young woman was furious. But held her Irish Temper. "Is there something you wanted?" She asked.

"Actually...yes." Bakura said, fiddling with one of necklaces around his neck in a playful manner. "I was hoping you'd have a remedy or tonic for...perhaps...a 'love stuck heart'?"

She raised an ebony brow. "...what?"

"You may think I have it all, my dear girl. But there's something missing-"

"I can't imagine." She replied, walking back to her door. Sadly, the Mercenary followed.

"A wife, is what I need."

Angela stopped dead in her tracks, her body tightening. _"By the Standing Stones, is he serious?!"_ She thought, before turning around to face him. "I'm not ready to settle down."

"Maybe you haven't met the right man." He suggested.

The young woman fought to roll her eyes, "It's a small village, Bakura. I know them all, and half of them my Godpa helped bring into the world."

"Perhaps you should take another look." He was getting too close for her liking, but he didn't care. He was the wolf and she was the rabbit or deer he had long been chasing...

"I actually don't." She said, snapping him out of his day dream. "And I may be a peasant girl from across the sea, but I'm not naive." She turned and headed into her house. "I'm sorry, Bakura. But I will never marry you." She slammed the door behind her, and for a minute the Mercenary didn't move.

Ryou, who had been watching with awe at Angela's actions, regained his senses and saw how his brother's face lightly becoming pink, then slowly becoming a darker shade. Quickly he went up to him, "B-Bakura?"

"I'll have her for my wife, Ryou." He growled, before stomping away. "Count on it!"

The teen sighed, he knew that Bakura would need sometime to cool his head. But before he would catch up with him, he knocked on Angela's door.

"Go away, Bakura!" Came the woman's muffled voice.

Ryou cleared his throat. "Umm...it's Ryou, Angela."

The door opened, and Angela was blushing. "Oh, hello Ryou. Forgive me, I thought you were your brother."

"I'm sorry about him, but I actually wanted to ask you if you had anymore of that powered..." He faltered, when she plopped a small bag into his hand.

She beamed. "I knew you'd be asking for more, sooner or later. I just had that batch in the grinder today; so it'll be stronger. Be sure to keep it safe."

The snowy haired teen smiled, and bowed. "Thank you so much!" He then sadly gestured to her trampled plants. "And I'm sorry about your garden..."

"It wasn't your fault, Ryou." She said, patting his shoulder. "Now, you better go after your brother before he does something idiotic."

With a wave, the younger brother dashed off and Angela watched before he was out of sight. With a sigh, she returned to cleaning the kitchen table and taking the soup off the fire. Dealing with Bakura had tired her out; in more ways than one. With an irritated sigh, she scrubbed the cutting board clean for the second time...only in a much angrier fashion. To think that self-centered man would believe she would be easily whisked off to the aisle, and wait on him hand and foot for the rest of her life; was practically madness! Part of her wished her Godfather had been here, if had heard Bakura try and propose...the Mercenary would be chased off with either the walking stick or the elders old battle sword while he yelled things in Gaelic. A smile appeared on her face at the thought; imagining the tough Mercenary running for the dunes as John threatening to teach him a lesson should he darken his door again.

"I hope he comes home soon." She whispered, while drying the cutting board before putting it away.

Her chores now done, Angela decided to go out to the back part of the house. The low stone wall that surrounded the back of the house, was covered with a kind of climbing plant. A small well stood off to one side along with a few clay jugs. Angela untied her hair and sat on a large stone, smiling as the sun warmed her face. A shrill screech was heard, and Angela saw a falcon circle above the house a few times before leaving.

Suddenly, another sound was heard. And Oberon came into view; tossing his head side to side...rearing up...coat streaked with dirt and mud along with scratches. The poor horse looked like it had been through the trenches and back.

Angela jumped over the wall and grabbed the reins, "Hush Oberon, easy boy!" She softly told him. "Calm yourself...steady!" The woman petted his black nose, before asking, "What happened? Where's Godpa?"

Oberon stamped his feet in urging, and making a gesture with his head towards the desert. A knot of fear formed in her stomach, but she refused to let it show. The young Irish woman raced into the house and grabbed her shawl, wrapped up some bread, dried fruit and cheese into a handkerchief before locking the doors. On her way to the horse, Angela spied a dagger that John used to whittle now and again, and added that to her bag. Oberon kneeled a bit to let her on, which she did quickly. With a whinny, the dark grey horse took off with top speed. _"Hang on, Godpa...I'm coming."_

Angela didn't need to know which way John had gone; the horse seemed to know all on his own. His hooves beat the sandy ground hard as they traveled down the path. The young woman saw the Oasis and had to wonder why she nor her Godfather had ever heard of such a spot. Her heart went into her throat when she spied the wagon on it's side, broken beyond repair, and heard the distant howl of a Jackal.

Oberon seemed to pick up the pace, and soon they were going through a stone gate. Angela looked around at the brown colored garden, before gasping and pulling on Oberon's reins to stop when she saw something. There on the ground...was her Godfather's walking stick! She got down off the horse and picked up the object; it had a few claw marks cutting into it, but was in one piece. The thought of her Guardian hurt and bleeding made her pale, so holding it close to her she gazed at the strange palace before her.

o~*~o

"You just couldn't keep quiet, could you?!" Seth ranted to Mahad. "Just **_had_** to invite him in, didn't you?! Even serve him the Pharaoh's food and drink-!"

"I was trying to be hospitable, Seth." The Dark Magician replied. "You can't blame me for trying to keep what's left of our humanity."

The Duos spirit growled, before hitting a wall with his fist. "Why did we have to be dragged into this?! We didn't throw out or scorn the Goddess...only he did!"

Mahad crossed his legs; while also hovering in mid-air. "That's not true and you know it. She pointed out that we are just as at fault for the way he is." A heavy sigh escaped the purple clad spirit. "It's happening faster with some of the others...but soon..."

"You don't need to remind me." Seth stood straight and took a calming breath. "I know...believe me I know."

"Godpa?"

Both froze at the sound of a new voice, and turned to see a human woman pass by. She had a shawl on and held the same stick the elder man had been carrying.

Mahad's eyes went huge. "Please tell me you see her too?"

"I can, you're not hallucinating. What's she doing here?"

"Don't you get it?!" Mahad exclaimed. "She's the one we've been waiting for! She'll break the spell!" He started to fly after her, but was pulled back by the collar by an annoyed Seth.

"I repeat: 'Have you lost your mind'?! We need to get her out of here, before the pharaoh wakes up again!" He then narrowed his eyes, at the girl walking down the hall. "She's carrying the staff the old man had...and she said 'Godpa'...maybe she's a relative?"

Mahad got out of Seth's grip, "I'm going to still going to follow her." And he then flew off, before Seth could respond.

o~*~o

In another part of the palace, Isis was sewing up a tear in her old robe. Even through she never wore any more...she still wanted it to be wearable should the spell ever be broken. As she finished the last stitch; Mana zoomed into the room while hanging on to her hat, narrowly missing a wall.

"Isis! Isis you won't believe the news!" The blue eyed girl said, breathlessly and a mile a minute.

"Yes, Mana?"

"It's the best news anyone's ever heard since...since...I don't when!"

The priestess chuckled. "What would that be, Mana?"

"There's a girl in the palace! I can't wait to tell every-"

Isis gave a stern glare. "Now Mana, I won't have you make up wild tales."

"But-But I'm telling the truth, really!" The female magician exclaimed.

A Mystical Elf ran into the room, "Lady Isis, have you heard?! There's a girl in the palace!"

"See?" Mana said, smugly. "I told you I saw her! And you know what? She's really pretty too!"

Isis looked at the cloth in her lap, in both shock and hope. _"A human girl...after all this time..."_

o~*~o

Angela was on edge as she walked through the halls of what must've been a beautiful place. It was dark, even with the torches. Art pieces were broken and webs were in the corners as well as cracks and damage to the walls.

"Godpa?" She tried again. "Godpa, please answer me?"

A creek was heard, and she spun with the Cudgel Walking Stick held high. But all she saw was a door that was slightly ajar, and a glow of light going down the stairs. So there was someone here after all.

"Wait!" The young woman ran after the light. "Please, I'm looking for my Godpa-" She stopped...there was a torch on the wall, but no one was there. The room she had come into was a dungeon. _"I'm sure I saw..."_ she shook her head to clear it, then called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Lass?" Came a familiar voice.

"Godpa!" Angela ran over to where John was and kneeled to gasp his hands. "I've been so worried!"

The elder gave her hand a comforting pat. "I'm fine. But how did you find me?"

"Oberon. He came to get me, and brought me here-"

"You must leave here, Lass!" John ordered.

"I'm not leaving you, Godpa!"

All of a sudden, a growl was heard behind them. The sound made Angela's hair stand on end, and a chill go down her spine. She slowly turned around, shadows still covered the whole area...even with the torch. "Who's there?" She asked. "I know you're there; who are you?"

There wasn't an answer at first, just silence. Then a reply seemed to come from all around her.

"The master of this palace." Came a deep growl.

Angela kept trying to pinpoint the voice, but it was as if it kept moving from one spot to another. Or was it just her imagination making her think that? "The you're the one responsible for this; let my Godpa out this minute!"

"I am master of the palace!" The voice roared. "I do not take orders from anyone! He came into my home uninvited, ate my food, and then tried to steal from me!"

"My Godpa would **never** steal! You're lying!"

A loud bang was heard, like someone hit a wall with their fist. "I NEVER LIE! HE TRIED TO STEAL A ROSE FROM MY GARDEN!" The voice roared, echoing in the room. Angela and John covered their ears, from the sound then the young woman stood straight. "I asked for him to bring me a rose...but if my Godfather knew they belonged to someone, he would never have taken it. He's not at fault...I am."

"You won't change my judgement, girl. He'll stay here, until he rots! There's nothing you can do!"

"Then take me, instead!" She yelled.

"No Angela!"

All was still for a second, then the voice asked, "You would...take his place?"

John clutched the bars of the cell, "What are you doin' lass?!"

"Godpa, please..." She then turned to shadows around her. "If I did take his place; would you release him?"

"Yes, but...you must promise to stay forever."

The young woman took a breath, her heart was hammering in her chest. "Before I agree...come into the light." there was no reply. "If I'm to stay here, I wish to know who I swear this promise to."

Time seemed to stop, but then slowly a figure stepped into the torch light.

A being or creature revealed it's self; it stood on wolf-like legs, and covered in tan colored short fur. Claws were at the ends of it's hands and feet, furry pointed ears twitched slightly, and two long horns were on it's forehead. Black hair outlined in red covered it's head in a star-shape and blonde bangs, in the shape of lighting bolts, framed it's face. Some extra strands shot up into the hair line...making like a crown. Speaking of which; between the horns, sat a crown with an Millennium Eye in the middle. An ancient Egyptian tunic and calf length-kilt covered the body...through it was somewhat deduced to almost rags. Gold armbands adorned the wrists and two over lapping belts were on the waist. Lastly, a tail was seen behind it. Or rather 'him'. She figured that out from the sound of the voice.

But perhaps the one thing that shocked Angela the most, were the eyes. They were sharp, with dark lashes that made them look fuller...and the color was a deep violet purple. And yet they held such turmoil and sorrow...

"Well?" He asked, snapping Angela from her thoughts. "Decide!"

She turned to her Godfather, who was holding her hand. _"I have no choice..."  
_  
"Angela, don't do 'his!" The elder begged.

But she didn't hear him. She looked at the creature before her, then closed her eyes. "I give you my word."

"Done!" He growled, revealing fangs before going to open the cell.

Angela sank to her knees, as her Godfather ran up to her. Eyes full of sorrow.

"Listen to me, lass." He said. "I'm 'uld, I've lived a long life-" John was cut off as the creature or beast dragged him away, by the collar. He tried to hang on to his precious godchild, but she pressed his staff into his hands. Then started to sob as her only parent was sent away.

The creature ignored the old man's pleas of sparing the woman, all he wanted was to get this annoying man out of his home. With a growl, he tossed the old man outside on the ground. His shadow swallowed him up, yet the old soldier wasn't cowering. Just like last time.

"If ye' harm un hair on 'er 'ead," John threatened. "I'll 'ake the Dullahan's come fer ye!"

A deeper growl was his answer. "Get out, old man. Should you ever come back...the deal is off. And you BOTH will be imprisoned." He made a motion with his hand, and a Giant Soldier Of Stone stood up from it's post. "Take him to the crossroads."

The Stone Ka Spirit picked up John in one hand, and carried out it's order.

When the creature made sure the Spirit wasn't going to lose it's path, he turned and headed back inside. He passed Mahad, who was standing just outside the door.

"My pharaoh?"

"What?" The creature, Pharaoh, snarled.

The Dark Magician silently gulped. "Since the young lady will be staying with us...for a while...perhaps you might wan t to offer her a more comfortable room?"

The Pharaoh's eyes hardened. "Why should I?! She's not your concern."

Now Mahad would've accepted the answer, and go on his duties. However, the chance that the spell would be broken wouldn't be so easily discarded. And with that in mind, he glided off after his monarch. "My Pharaoh, please. You can't leave her in-"

"I'll do what I want!" The Pharaoh snarled.

Mahad tried another tactic. "At least, you could let her sleep on something other than a prison floor."

"This whole place is a prison...so what difference does a bed make?" With a huff, he turned and disappeared down a hallway.

o~*~o

Angela had not moved an inch from her spot. Her whole world...everything she knew was now gone. She wiped away the lingering tears when she heard someone coming, and backed up against the nearest wall.

"Pardon me miss, I've come to show you to your room." Said a voice.

"My-My room?" She stammered, taking a step. "I thought that..."

"My lord wishes to make your stay, most welcome."

Angela felt nervous, but continued forward. "He didn't seem to want to do that."

"He can sometimes be...stubborn."

 _"That's an understatement."_ The young woman thought, and let out a gasp when she saw Mahad. Angela had never seen a Ka Spirit before, and backed up again. "What in the-?!"

Mahad held up a hand in an nonthreatening way. "Calm down, it's alright...I won't hurt you."

"Who-Who are you?!" Angela asked, golden eyes wide.

The Ka Spirit bowed. "I am Mahad; the Dark Magician. Pleased to make your acquaintance milady."

"Um...hello." She said, bobbing a curtsy.

He then gestured for her to follow him, "Shall we? I promise it's warmer than down here."

It was starting to rather chilly, and the thought of not having to sleep on the hard stone floor made her follow the Dark Magician.


	5. Chapter 5

They soon left the dungeon and went down a few hallways. It was still dark and gloomy, but better than where she had been before in this strange place. Mahad made the orb on his green staff glow to light the way; which made it **somewhat** less terrifying. Even so, Angela stuck close to her guide, she did not want to get lost in this dark and vast palace.

"Are you serious?!"

Angela gasped as a second Ka Spirit joined them. It was large, blue and purple with a sword on it's belt and two large dragon wings. While she couldn't see it's eyes, the scowl on it's lips was enough to tell her it wasn't happy.

"Calm down." Mahad said, sternly. "I'm just taking her to her room-"

"You seriously want to go to the Afterlife that badly?!" Seth softly hissed.

Mahad glared, and replied just as softly, "Would you rather end up a Stone Tablet?"

The Duos was about to reply, but then then sighed in defeat. "Fine...fine."

Mahad mentally smiled, then turned to Angela. "Sorry if he frightened you, Miss. This is Seth, a Duos and also a high Priest. Like myself."

"Pleased to meet you." Angela said, giving a small crusty.

Seth gave a nod, but still didn't smile. Before long, he was following the two down up a set of stairs as Mahad told Angela about the palace.

"You can go anywhere you wish, as this is your home now." He said, gliding in front of her. "But there is one thing..."

"Never go into the Wing Of Ra." Seth cut in. " _ **Ever**._"

Angela raised a brow. "What's in the Wing Of Ra?"

Mahad looked nervous. "Er...nothing. Just storage space; dusty and it would be dangerous for you to venture in there." He then shot Seth a warning look to not say anything else. He knew Seth would let something slip to just get a rouse out of him...but still, the less the girl knew about the Wing Of Ra the better.

They soon arrived at a door and Mahad opened it for Angela to step inside.

It was a beautiful room; with it's white stone walls and floor. A bed of dark wood stood against one wall with warm blankets dyed a teal color, fluffy purple pillows stuffed with feathers sat on top, and heavy gold curtains hung around it. A bronze vanity and a wardrobe were against the other wall, and there was a door leading to a bathing chamber. The ceiling had been painted to look like the night sky; complete with the moon and stars in different constellations. A table of ivory stood in the center with wooden chairs and a hand woven rug was underneath it. An oil lamp hung from the ceiling, providing light. Lastly, there was a window with a view of the surrounding Oasis.

Angela looked around in awe; this was to be all hers? "This...this my room?"

"But of course!" Mahad said, with smile. "We want you to be comfortable while you're here."

Seth scoffed, clearly he didn't care either way if the young woman was comfortable or not. A woman, with white hair and dressed in brown leather garments, suddenly entered the room. Her eyes were the brightest blue Angela had ever seen, and there were silver and blue patterns on her clothes

"You asked for me, Lord Mahad." She said, with a bow.

Mahad nodded then cleared his throat. "Milady? This is Kisara; Maiden with Eyes Of Blue. She'll help you dress and with anything else you need."

Angela gave a small curtsy once more. "Pleased to meet you, Kiasra."

"Seth and I must be going, as we have other matters to attend." the Dark Magician said, before adding, "I almost forgot, I believe this is yours." He snapped his fingers and Angela's satchel appeared on her table.

The young woman picked it up and held it close. "Th-thank you, Mahad."

"You're welcome." He replied with a bow. "Until later, Miss Angela."

When the two priests had left, Kisara and Angela sat at the small table. To which Angela was grateful as her legs were starting to wobble from her adrenaline going back to normal.

"I hope I didn't scare you...I know this must be strange to you." The white haired woman said.

Angela gave a small smile. "I think I'm more 'shocked', than scared. I never thought that I'd see Ka Spirits...but then again I'm used to things like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been taught and told stories about these kinds of things; from the Banshee, to Kelpies, to even the Fairies. So this is...normal in some ways."

Kisara gave a happy grin. "I knew it! I knew you came form over the sea. What's your homeland like?!"

"I don't really remember...I was really little when I left. The only thing I can recall is that the whole place has a dense thick forest...and dark grey rocky cliffs."

"It sounds interesting." Kisara said, with a dreamy sigh. She then composed herself, and stood. "Well, we better get you ready."

Angela raised a brow. "'Ready'? For what?"

"Why for dinner of course. But we'll have to wait for the tailor to make you some clothes...in the meantime we'll work with what we have in here." Kisara went over to the wardrobe and opened it, only to cough from the dust that flew in her face. "Oh my *cough* this is embarrassing *cough*" She began to look through the attires inside, that could still be worn. "Hmm...maybe this one? Or perhaps this lavender one?"

"Kisara, I don't-"

"Aha! I found one that should be beautiful on you." She pulled out a linen dress that was a sandy color. "It'll bring out your eyes."

Angela took a deep breath. "That's very kind of you, Kisara. But I'm not going to dinner."

"But-But you have to! Otherwise, the pharaoh he'll-" The Ka Spirit's pale skin became paler and her body shook. "He'll get very angry."

The golden eyed woman felt bad, for making the Maiden with Eyes Of Blue scared. But her mind was made up.

"Are you sure you won't go down to dinner?"

"Not if I can help it." She spied a patch of white scales on Kisara's hand. "Is your Ka...a snake?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I was just wondering, as you have some scales on the back of your hand."

"Oh. Actually, I have two Spirits." She replied.

"Really?"

She gave a sad smile. "Yes, unfortunately I can only be like this at night. And then my other form in the day. I'm kind of double cursed...as I can't be with S-I mean my beloved during the day."

"I'm so sorry." Angela said, feeling bad for making Kisara. "Why can't you be with him in your other form?"

"Because, my other form is a dragon. A 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' to be exact; and I can't fit in the palace or talk to him when I'm like that." She explained. "We're both suffering from being able to spend time with each other. You see, he was the first person to really understand me, and help me when I needed it most."

Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing, and it also made her wonder about the other Ka Spirits. Were thay also suffering as much?

"What are we going to do about dinner?" Kisara asked, biting her lip.

The golden eyed woman stood straight. "I have some bread and cheese I brought from home." She pointed to the satchel on the table, then took Kisara's trembling hand, in her own. "Don't worry...I won't let you get blamed or hurt. I promise."

"Th-Thank you." Kisara said, softly.

:~*~:

In another part of the palace, the Pharaoh walked down a dark hallway. While he had accepted the girl's bargain, he had no idea what possessed him to agree to it in the first place. _"I must be going mad."_ He thought with a growl. _"Another cruel joke from the Goddess, no doubt."  
_  
He then thought of the events that led to the young woman's, Angela's, arrival...

 _ **The pharaoh had been asleep on the rug in his room, as he had given up sleeping in his bed since the night he had been cursed. The old man was locked up in the dungeon and wouldn't cause him trouble now. The fact that he had come into his home, eaten his meal, and then tried to steal from** **him was enough to make his blood boil! But his judgment had been swift and final...therefore he wouldn't let it trouble him further. Yet there was one thing that confused him; the elderly man hadn't coward in fear when he saw him...**_

 _ **By rights, the old man should've begged the gods for deliverance or bolted at least. Yet...he didn't. So why?**_

 _ **His ear twitched when he heard the sound of footsteps; but brushed it off as one of the servants or priests. Not all of them could fly or glide, so he went back to sleep.**_

 _ **"Godpa?"**_

 _ **His eyes shot open, and he sat up fast as if he was stung. Body tense and alert.**_

 _ **"Godpa? Please answer me!"**_

 _ **A snarl escaped his lips,** "What now?" **He thought, before getting up and following the voice to the dungeon. He stuck to the shadows, which he had learned to move around in during all those years, and glared at the new intruder. His eyes were able to see in the dim light, which helped him get a glimpse of the person. From the sound of the voice, it was woman.**_

 ** _Before he could stop himself, a growl escaped his throat. Causing the woman to slowly turn around._**

 ** _"Who's there?" She asked. "I know you're there; who are you?"_**

 _ **The pharaoh didn't answer at first, for he had never seen a woman as beautiful as her. Her black hair fell just passed her shoulders, her skin rivaled that of the moon, and her eyes...they sparkled like gold stars in the dim torch light. He then moved from shadow to shadow around her, before answering,"The master of this palace."**_

 _ **She kept trying to pinpoint his voice. "The you're the one responsible for this; let my Godpa out this minute!"**_

 ** _"I am master of the palace!" The Pharaoh roared. "I do not take orders from anyone! He came into my home uninvited, ate my food, and then tried to steal from me!"_**

 ** _"My Godpa would never steal! You're lying!"_**

 ** _He hit the nearest wall with his fist. "I NEVER LIE! HE TRIED TO STEAL A ROSE FROM MY GARDEN!" He roared, echoing in the room. The two people covered their ears, from the sound then the young woman stood straight. "I asked for him to bring me a rose...but if my Godfather knew they belonged to someone, he would never have taken it. He's not at fault...I am."_**

 ** _"You won't change my judgement, girl. He'll stay here, until he rots! There's nothing you can do!"_**

 ** _"Then take me, instead!" She yelled._**

 ** _"No Angela!"_**

 ** _The Pharaoh was shocked for a second, then asked, "You would...take his place?"_**

 ** _The elder clutched the bars of the cell, "What are you doin' lass?!"_**

 ** _"Godpa, please..." She then turned to shadows around her. "If I did take his place; would you release him?"_**

 ** _"Yes, but...you must promise to stay forever."_**

 ** _The young woman took a breath, her heart was hammering in her chest. "Before I agree...come into the light."_**

 ** _He didn't move._**

 ** _"If I'm to stay here, I wish to know who I swear this promise to."_**

 ** _Time seemed to stop, but then he stepped into the torch light. He narrowed his eyes as her own widened._** _"So, it's the same as always. No one will see me as anything else..."_

 _ **"Well?" He asked, snapping Angela from her thoughts. "Decide!"**_

 ** _She turned to her Godfather, who was holding her hand._**

 ** _"Angela, don't do 'his!" The elder begged._**

 _"So, her name is Angela..."_ ** _ _He thought._ _**_"I've never heard anyone called that."_

 _ **She looked at the creature before her, then closed her eyes. "I give you my word."**_

 ** _"Done!" He growled, revealing fangs._**

 ** _The woman sank to her knees, as her Godfather ran up to her once he was out of the cell._**

 ** _"Listen to me, lass." He said. "I'm 'uld, I've lived a long life-" He was cut off as he was dragged him away, by the collar. The woman started to sob as they left the dungeon._**

 ** _The Pharaoh ignored the old man's pleas of sparing the woman, all he wanted was to get this annoying man out of his home. With a growl and flick of his wrist, he tossed the old man outside on the ground. His shadow swallowed him up, yet the old soldier wasn't cowering. Just like last time._**

 ** _"If ye' harm un hair on 'er 'ead," John threatened. "I'll 'ake the Dullahan's come fer ye!"_**

 ** _A deeper growl came from the pharaohs throat. "Get out, old man. Should you ever come back...the deal is off. And you BOTH will be imprisoned." He made a motion with his hand, and the Giant Soldier Of Stone stood up from it's post. "Take him to the crossroads."_**

 ** _The Stone Ka Spirit picked up John in one hand, and carried out it's order._**

 ** _When the creature made sure the Spirit wasn't going to lose it's path, he turned and headed back inside..._**

And now here he was; trying to not go mad from wondering why the woman, Angela, had decided to take the old man's place. Sure he was her guardian, but...

 _"Why?"_

:~*~:

 **Meanwhile..**

Mahad entered the kitchen; which was bustling with activity. All the servants were buzzing around like humming birds, either carrying platters or collecting dishes to be washed.

Mana glided around the room, giggling like crazy. "Can you believe it, Isis?! A real young lady in the palace?!"

"Yes Mana, we all know." The priestess chuckled, while filling up a water jug.

"I hope she likes magic, I can't wait to show her some tricks!" The Dark Magician Girl added, talking fast. "Does she like animals? If so, she'll love the Ka Spirit ones! I bet-!"

"Easy, Mana!" Isis commented. "Calm down or you'll break your wand again."

The blue and pink dressed girl took a breath. "Sorry...but I'm just so excited."

Seth rolled his eyes upon hearing the conversation, before Karim ran up to him. The poor Bastet's fur was slightly puffed up. "If the Pharaoh finds out about this, he'll blame us. Mostly me." The Feline Ka Spirit said.

"Yes, I'll make sure of it." The Duos replied as a D. Human passed with a tray of fresh bread. "But, as much as I hate to say it, Mahad's right."

The Dark Magician gave a smirk. "Glad you think so."

"Don't get used to it."

"Out of the way!" Yelled a voice.

The three priests jumped aside as Ka Spirit known as 'Bistro Butcher', darted past. Which happened to be the Head Cook. He stirred a pot with the hook that replaced his right hand while putting in spices with the other. "Finally, I get to cook something for someone else!" He said, to no one in particular. "Do you know how hard it is to please a creature's palette? Raw meat every night! And who has boar for desert, I ask you?!"

"Tonight, you make your speicalties." The Dark Magician said, while helping Isis put some goblets on a tray. "Shada? Will you go and escort Miss Angela down?"

The Zelua nodded; and then hurried off, before Mana turned to Seth. Curiousity in her blue eyes. "What do you think of her, Seth? The young woman I mean?"

He looked away. "Too soon to tell."

 **"MAHAD!"**

Everyone froze, except the cook, and hid as their lord burst into the room. His face was filled with anger; for when he came down to eat, he found a second place setting besides his own on the table. Violet eyes narrowed in more fury, when he saw the food all laid out to be served. "You're making her dinner?!"

"My Pharaoh, I had no part in this!" Karim yelled, before anyone stopped him. "Preparing her food, giving her gown and suite in the Wing Of-"

"You gave her a bedroom?!" The creature roared.

Mahad calmly crossed his arms. "You said the palace is a prison...so it shouldn't matter. Plus you could use dinner to charm her-"

"'Charm her'? She the child of a thief!"

Isis flew up to her king. "You cannot judge someone by who their parents are, now can you?"

The Pharaoh avoided her eyes, she had a point. Mana, carefully, poked her head out of a large pot. "Please just try?" She asked, timidly.

A heavy sigh escaped the creature's lips, and he reluctantly nodded. "...very well."

"Wonderful! Now, Shada has gone to get her..." Mahad said, while following his king to the Dinning Room. "When she comes in, be polite. And give her a smile."

"Wha-?"

"Yes, a smile. Show me."

The pharaoh raised a brow. "But a ruler never-"

"Show. Me."

He did, but it was more of him baring his fangs than a smile. Which made Mahad cringe a bit, before clearing his throat. "We'll work on it. The other thing; you must keep your temper in check. You don't want to frighten the girl."

The creature huffed. _"Ridiculous."_ He thought. _"I was told to never show such emotions...what good are they anyway?"_

"Also," The mage continued. "Find out what she likes. Perhaps you might have something in common."

The Pharaoh crossed his arms with a huff. "I highly doubt it...besides..." He adverted his eyes. "She's so beautiful and I'm...well just look at me!" The last part was a snarl.

"You have to try, my lord." The Dark Magician pressed. "Time's running out. With each day that passes...we lose our humanity bit by bit. The Rose has started to lose it's petals; there isn't much-"

The door suddenly opened, and Shada poked his head in. "Err...good evening, sire." He said, nervously.

"Well?" The creature growled.

"W-What? Oh! The girl!" The Zelua chuckled, while trying not to sweat. "Well...uh...she's in the process of...I-I mean..." The priest gulped as his king pinned him to the wall.

"Where is she?!" He ordered, slightly squeezing the priests shoulder.

Shada closed his eyes; he **really** didn't want to say it. "She's...she's not coming."

There was moment of silence, then...

 **"WHAT?!"**

Before anyone could stop him, the pharaoh rushed out on all fours up the stairs. Seth, Mahad and Isis followed quickly; begging him to calm down and not be hasty in this. He found the door to her room; which wasn't hard as it was only clean one felt in the whole palace, and banged on it with his fist. "You were told to come to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" Angela shouted back.

The Pharaoh bared his fangs, as the fur on his back stood up. "You come out right now, or I'll break down this door!"

Mahad cleared his throat. "Milord? Perhaps, you could try a different approach?"

"But she's being-!"

"Gently." Isis pressed. "Gently."

The creature sighed before trying again. "Will you join me for dinner?"

"You've imprisoned me, and now you want me to have dinner with you?" Angela asked, through the door. "Have you gone mad?!"

He growled, and tried on last time. "It would give me great pleasure...if you would come to dinner." Isis gave him a look. "Please."

"No, thank you!"

"You can't stay in there forever!" He roared.

"Wanna bet?!"

That remark made the Pharaoh see red. "Fine! Then go ahead and starve for all I care!" He turned to the three behind him. "If she doesn't eat with me...then she doesn't eat all!" With that, he turned and stomped off.

"...That went well. I can see them falling in love already." Seth said, sarcastically.

"Might as well go back down stairs, and explain things." The Dark Magician added.

:~*~:

The Pharaoh didn't stop until he reached his room, the Wing Of Ra. He knocked over a table, and raked his claws down a pillar. "I ask nicely, but she still refuses!" He muttered, while throwing a stool against the wall. "What does she want me to do?! Beg?!" The Pharaoh saw the mirror that the Goddess had left him, sitting beside the rose. He had put it on a small table, that night so long ago...that and the golden mirror.

He picked up the second; in his clawed hand. "Show me the girl!" He ordered.

The mirror glowed with magic, and an image of Angela soon replaced his vile reflection. She was laying on her bed, crying into one of the pillows. Kisara was beside her, rubbing her back. "He's really not bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Did he give my Godfather a chance?" Angela asked, with angry tears. "Did he listen when Godpa explained to him about the rose? Instead of throwing him in the dungeon?!"

"Well...no." The white haired woman admitted. "But once you get to know him-"

"I don't want to get to know him! I want nothing to do with him!"

The Pharaoh put the mirror down, he didn't want to hear anymore. Carefully, he sent it back beside the Blue Rose; two petals lay on the bottom of the bell-shaped jar. "I'm just fooling myself." He said, softly to himself. He raised a hand to his face. _"She'll never see me as anything...but a monster. Nothing else."_ Tears lined his eyes as he looked out his window to see rain starting to fall again. "It's hopeless..."


	6. Chapter 6

The tavern was a place where all kinds of people gather; travelers coming from other villages stopped there for a place to get some food and drink before setting out, or local residents meeting up with friends and discussing the day. The whole building was hardly ever quiet, in fact every few minutes a new metal cup would be filled or re-filled...and coins would be placed on the tabletop or in the hands of the servant. To one corner, a pair of musicians played their instruments and in the other few men played Senet.

Yes, this was of place where one could be merry. Everyone was laughing and smiling...except one.

Slouched in his chair, eyes hard, fingers drumming the table while the other hand twirled a dagger...was Bakura, the Mercenary. Still adorned with the gold rings on his fingers, the white-haired man was not in the best of moods. He had failed to make Angela his bride...the fact that she said 'no' to him was enough to make his blood boil. No one said 'no' to him! With a snarl, he grabbed his drink and drank the last bit in one gulp before tossing angrily it to the side...narrowly missing Ryou. Luckily the boy saw it coming and ducked in time, before carefully walking over to his older sibling.

"That's the sixth beer you've had, do you want some bread?" He said, trying to make Bakura think of something else. "You know you shouldn't have alcohol on an empty stomach."

"Picture it Ryou," Bakura hissed, not hearing a word Ryou said. "Just picture it...a large house, dinner cooking on the fire, a few children playing with the dogs, while my wife massages my sore shoulders." His gaze intensified. "But what does Angela say to me? 'I will never...marry you!" He threw his dagger at the wall, with the last word. The weapon hit the middle of a picture of a boar; where it's heart would've been. "She rejected me! Me!"

"Th-There are other girls. And they're just as pretty, brother-"

"Bah! They're all the same..." The Ex-Thief growled, while grabbing a server's attention. "Bring me more beer!"

Ryou bit his lip, "Don't you think you've had enough to drink?"

"Did I ask your opinion?!"

The younger brother shrunk back. He had never really been brave as his brother...but that didn't mean he wasn't skilled. Ryou found that he was good at baking bread and woodcarving. But Bakura said that he shouldn't be wasting his time on things like that; in fact he'd say it every time he had a chance. _"Just once, I wish I was brave and stand up to him."_ Ryou thought, before cringing at Bakura drinking more. "Maybe it's better that Angela didn't say 'yes'. I mean you and her are different like-like the wind and rain."

Bakura stared at his brother hard.

"Just think about it, you don't need her...besides if you did get married, you wouldn't be able to work." He pointed out. "You wouldn't be traveling with the merchants and protect them from the robbers and the like."

There was moment of silence, and then Bakura relaxed. "You're right, Ryou. I should be thinking of the future work ahead...thank you."

Ryou beamed. Glad he was able to make his brother think about something else.

"And I'll make Angela see that I'll provide for her."

 _"And~ he's gone."_ Ryou face-palmed. _"Why do I bother?"_

The tavern door opened with a bang, making all stop and stare as John hobbled inside leaning on the walking stick. His clothes were covered in sand, mud streaked his cheek, and his hair was wild. "Someone...! Please, help me!"

The owner of the tavern rushed over and helped the elder into a chair. "Easy now, John. Just sit down..."

"He's got her...he's got her locked-*cough**cough*-in a dungeon! *cough**cough*"

A servant brought over some water, and helped John drink some. The tavern owner patted the healers shoulder, "Who are you talking about?"

"Angela! That's who!" John shouted. "Please, we have to help her!"

"Who's got her locked up?" Bakura asked, coming over. Or rather trying to not sway from the beer he had in his system. "Well, who?"

"A beast...A horrible...monstrous... **BEAST!** "

The whole tavern burst into laughter; clearly thinking the old man had lost his senses. "Good one, John!"-"You had me going, for a minute!"-"Great Joke!"

"I'm not joking!" The War Medic roared. "There is a Beast! It lives in an abandoned palace in the desert!"

 _"Abandoned Palace?"_ The Ex-Thief thought, wheels turning in his head. "Alright, old man." He said, while pretending to be sincere. "We'll help you out."

"You will?" John asked, skeptically.

"Yes."

A couple of men grabbed the elder and shoved him outside, snickering. "Crazy old, John. He's lost it." Said one to the other.

Ryou ran up to his brother, "Why did you-?!"

"You heard him Ryou...a palace. Untouched and waiting..."

"Have you lost it?! John was asking for help, and all you can think about-?!"

"Don't you see it?!" Bakura asked, eyes gleaming madly. "It's not just the palace. That old fool has given me an idea...one that will make Angela mine!" He then started to tip backwards, and Ryou caught him with disgust.

"But first you should get the drink out of your system..."

Outside,John slowly walked down the road. In all his years, he had never been called a 'lair'...if they wouldn't take him seriously, then he'd have to go back himself. But first he needed some things to prepare...

:~*~:

Angela finished the food she brought with her, as Kisara turned down her bed and fluffed some pillows. After the whole interaction with the Pharaoh, the young woman felt drained. However, she doubted she would be able to sleep.

"Your bed's ready, miss." Kisara said, with a bow. "Anything else I can do?"

The young woman shook her head. "No, Kisara. But thank you, and please call me Angela."

The Maiden With Eyes Of Blue nodded, with a smile. "Okay, then." She made a move to leave but stopped when Angela got up and put on her shawl. "What are you-?"

"Mahad said that this is my home now," Angela said, while re-tying her bandanna. "So, I might as well explore it."

"But what about the Pharaoh?! He'll be so angry if-!"

Angela crossed her arms, "I can handle him Kisara. He may be the master of this palace, but he's **not** mine." Her expression softened a bit. "Besides, you should go spend some time with your lover. The sun will be up in some hours."

"That's true...just-just promise me you'll be careful?"

She nodded and followed Kisara out. Both went different ways; one going to see her beloved and the other to explore the palace. The halls all looked the same, yet Angela remembered where the Dining Room was since passed it on the way when Mahad brought her to her room. Upon entering, she saw the Dark Magician and a few other Ka Spirits talking and cleaning up. "Um...hello."

"Miss Angela!" Mahad said, coming over to her. "So good to see you out and about. Please join us."

"I don't want to be a bother-"

Shada floated before her. "Nonsense, you're no bother at all. Come."

Angela sat in a chair and pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. "I'm sorry if you all got in trouble with your lord...for me not coming down to dinner."

"Well, the cook wasn't happy." Mahad said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But then again...he hardly is." The Dark Magician gave a grin. "Enough about that. Let me introduce you to the other priests; you already know Shada and Seth of course." He waved over Isis and Karim, who had been putting out the fire in the brazen. "Come here, you both. Come and meet the young lady."

They came over and bowed.

"Greetings, milady." Karim said, speaking first. "I hope your room is satisfactory."

"Oh, yes...it's lovely." She replied.

Isis clasped her hands. "I'm so glad to meet you, my dear."

Mana suddenly flew into the room, almost crashing into Mahad. "I heard she's here! Is it?!" She saw Angela and squealed. "Wow! Mahad was right! You are pretty!"

Angela laughed. "Well, thank you. And you're...?"

"I'm Mana; the Dark Magician Girl!" She said, proudly. "Apprentice to Mahad; the Dark Magician and greatest sorcerer in Egypt!"

The purple clad man bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. "W-Well I don't know about that..."

"Is it true that you came from across the sea?!" Mana asked, her blue eyes sparkling like gems.

"Yes, I'm not from Egypt." The golden eyed woman replied, with a smile. Mana reminded her of the children back in the village...they would wonder where she was. Isis sensed her sorrow and gently pulled the Dark Magician Girl back; before asking, "Is something wrong dear?"

Angela bit her lip, "I'm worried about not only my Godpa...but also the children of my village. The poorer part. I play with them and tell them stories...and Godpa...he won't admit it but he's not as young as he used to be. If something happens to him..."

"Do not fear child, all will be well." The Spiria Priestess replied, in a mother-like way.

"If there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable..." Karim added.

The young woman thought a minute. "Well, I am a little thirsty."

"Except that."

"Karim!" Isis said, in anger.

The Bastet shook his head. "You heard the Pharaoh, Isis-"

"I'm not about to let the girl starve." She replied, while crossing her arms.

The feline Priest shook his head. "Fine. A cup of water, but that's it."

Mana frowned. "Stop being mean, to her." She raised her staff, which was slightly glowing pink. "Or I'll give you another bath in the pond!"

Karim gave a yelp and hid behind Mahad who was shaking his head. Isis gave the blond haired girl a stern look, before turning to Angela. "Forgive her dear, Mana may be a bit head strong-"

"Hey!"

"-but she means well."

Angela smiled. "It's fine, really."

Shada came up to the young woman next. "What would you like to drink, milady?"

"Do you have any Cider? Or Peach Nectar?"

The feather Ka Spirit thought a minute. "Not sure about the first...but I'll check for the second. Wait here a minute." As he left to look in the pantry, Mana started to ask Angela all kinds of questions like what were her favorite colors, plants, etc. It wasn't until Angela mentioned that she loved animals; that Mana squealed. "I knew you'd love animals! We've got so many here! Like 'Dark Grey', and 'Amethyst Cat' and 'Kuriboh' and 'Fusionist' and 'Ruby Carbuncle' and-"

"Slow down Mana!" Mahad said, chuckling. "I doubt she can keep up with you talking so fast."

"Oh...right. Sorry."

Angela giggled. "It's fine, really. But, correct me if I'm wrong, are you all under some kind-of spell?"

"She guessed it." The blonde girl exclaimed. "Pretty **and** smart; talk about a great combination!"

Karim tried to keep his tail from puffing up. "Th-That'll do, Mana! Perhaps you could go and see what's keeping Shada?"

The Dark Magician Girl puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "...Fine."

Angela kept trying to not to laugh as Mana went to find the priest. _"They seem like nice people...if only he was. Then perhaps I'd like it here more."_

Shada came back with a tray, of some bread, cheese and Peach Nectar. "Sorry for the wait, miss. But I had to double check through the inventory to find some of the fruit. The cook has to hide it as someone's been sneaking a few." He put the tray on the small table Mahad conjured up and poured some of the liquid into a clay cup. "The cook squeezed the peaches himself, so it should be fresh."

Angela took the cup, and had a sip...smiling at the sweet taste of the Peaches that had been used. "It's delicious, thank you."

"I wasn't sure if you'd still be hungry, so I also brought out something to eat just in case."

"That was nice of you, Shada. Thank you again."

She had a few slices of bread with cheese and two glasses of nectar, before stretching her arms. "Thank you for the meal, I'd like to continue exploring now. If that's alright?"

"Master Mahad and I could give you a tour!" Mana exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Mahad shook his head. "No, Mana. It's late, and you have magic practice in the morning."

"But Master~"

"Pouting's not going to work on me," The purple mage added, crossing his arms. "Besides, you need to learn how to fly without crashing into things...or others. Now, go turn in."

Mana opened her mouth to protest, but a stern glare from her mentor stopped her. With a sigh, she said good-night and headed to her room. Angela felt bad for female magician, but accepted the fact as she was learning magic she needed to rest for her lessons. Isis then said Angela could join her to return a mended cloak to another servant, before she turned in.

The young woman was happy to walk and chat with the female spirit; as Isis had a demeanor that made her feel at ease. The cloak they returned belong to an 'Unhappy Maiden', though upon getting her cloak back she wasn't **unhappy** anymore. On the way back to her room, Angela asked Isis about the Pharaoh. "I can understand him being angry for Godpa trespassing. But that doesn't give the right to not hear an explanation and not be just...just..."

"I understand, dear. But he's not as bad as he appears." The Spiria offered.

"You sure, Isis?"

The priestess nodded, then added, "You know, that was a very brave thing you did my dear. Taking your Godfather's place. We all think so."

"But I'll never see him again..."

Isis patted her shoulder. "It will turn out alright in the end. You'll see."

Angela felt her eyes line with tears; that was something her Godfather would say. "Th-Thank you, Isis."

"You're welcome, my dear." She stopped and gestured to a set of doors. "Seems we've arrived at your room."

The young woman blinked in surprise. "Already?"

"Yes. Now you go bed, miss." Isis said, chuckling. "Sleep well."

Angela went back inside the room after saying 'good-night', and changed into a night gown that Kisara had left for her on the bed. She climbed into bed and felt sadness churn in her stomach as she thought of her guardian. She tried to sleep, but it's hard to do so when one's in a palace ruled by a monster. Angela tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable but nothing was working. "Gah! Why can't I sleep?!" She hissed. Finally fed up with the losing battle, she got out of bed and adorned her shawl. "Maybe I'll go the Dining Room again...the view of the gardens was nice."

The young woman made sure no one was around and headed off. However, she couldn't tell which way to go as everything was different with all the torches out. _"Great. Now I'm lost...which way now?"_ A stairway to her left made her stop, she hadn't seen that before when Mahad had led her to her room. Curiosity pulled her towards the set of stairs, as if she was in a dream. But the minute she put a foot on the bottom stair, her head cleared. As if someone had splashed her with cold water. "What-? What am I doing?" She turned and moved away from the stairs. "How did I get to the stairs that fast? What's going on?"

Angela shook her head to clear it so she could think straight. "Maybe should go back to my room...as I keep getting lost in the dark."

After taking a few steps to go back the way she came, a crash and yelp was heard from the room where the stairs led to. Angela threw all caution to the wind and ran up the stone steps. Being a healer, it was in her nature to help those in need no matter what. When she reached the top, she skidded to a stop. The hallway that lead to the room was covered in debris from shattered vases, pots, bronze and sliver artwork lay in pieces. As she walked carefully across the floor, she saw deep claw marks in the limestone walls. Even in the floor. Double doors loomed before her, and part of her said to turn back...but the whimpering on the other side of the door made the healer within her steel her nerve. Taking a deep breath, she pulled them open.

If the hallway was bad, the room was worse. Cloth wall hangings were ripped to shreds, furniture was smashed, dust covered every surface and more claw marks were seen. The only thing that hadn't been touched was the bed; but it was so coated with dust that it seemed unfit to sleep in. A thread bare rug was placed near a smashed chair; there were no blankets or pillow, but clearly someone had been sleeping there. Angela had to wrinkle her nose at the sight, just what was this place? A piece of splintered wood caught her eye, and she kneeled to get a closer look. As she had thought; someone had cut themselves up here on the broken wood.

 _"But where did he or she go?"_ The young woman thought. Something else caught her eye; a glow.

Like a moth to a flame, Angela walked toward the soft light and her eyes widened when she beheld the source. A rose. It hung suspended in the air under a glass dome, blue petals were open and beautiful to the eye. The glow even enhanced it. "I've never seen such a flower..." She whispered, raising a hand towards the glass dome.

 **"NO!"**

Angela was shoved away and she caught herself before falling to the floor. She watched the Pharaoh slowly turn to her; purple eyes hard. He glared at the young woman, every movement tense and posed to spring. Angela spied a cut on his left palm, which was bleeding a bit. He had been the one she heard.

"What are you doing here?!" He growled.

"I'm sorry." She started to explain. "I got all turned around and-"

"You were warned to never come here!"

"I didn't know this was-"

He tossed a chair away with a sweep of his arm, as if was nothing but paper. "Get Out!"

Angela backed up. "Please just-"

 **"GET OUT!"**

She turned and ran, jumping over all the broken pieces in the hall way. However, the Pharaoh followed. Blinded my rage. "You were told to never go there!" He roared, as he caught up and grabbed her arm...scratching her through the shawl.

"Don't touch me, you monster!" She screamed.

The Pharaoh was struck dumb at the word, and the anger disappeared from his face. Angela got free and clutched her arm which had three bleeding scratches, before running again. Upon seeing the marks on her arm as she ran, the creature became horrified when he realized what he had done. He stared at his clawed hands in shame and disgust at the fact that he hurt her...

The young woman burst into her room and slammed the door behind her. Breathing heavily, Angela quickly changed her clothes and hurried down to the Dining Room on the lower level. She remembered a window there, and it'd be easier to go out that way than trying to find the door. Upon turning a corner, she pasted Karim who had been doing rounds.

"Miss? Wh-Where are you going?!"

"Out of here!"

She dodged the cat Ka spirit and kept running, as the Priest yelled for someone to stop her. However, Angela wove through each one who tried to block her path. Coming to a landing, she saw the door to outside and her speed increased. However, a Ka Spirit with a large shield blocked the door. The young woman saw an open window nearby and jumped through it...landing on the sandy ground below.

The stable was easy to find, and Angela found Oberon laying in a pile of hay. He got up when he saw her, and pawed at the ground...sensing her distress. She hopped on his back and clutched his mane before having him run out of the stables and out the gate. Oberon's hooves pounded the ground and crushed the foliage which lay in their path as they went through the Oasis. Angela hissed when the wind stung her scratches; after what happened...how could she stay there?

The horse suddenly reared up and whinnied in panic, making Angela almost fall off his back. "Easy, boy! Calm down, what's-" A low growl was heard and Angela slowly looked ahead to see four or five Jackals in the path...


	7. Chapter 7

...

Angela swallowed as she locked eyes with the Jackals...she had seen many over the years. Sometimes they'd come into the garden and eat the vegetables or steal a chicken from the neighbors. But whenever that happened they'd be only one or two; not four or five looking at her like a prized catch.

A large one, the Alpha, bared it's teeth and growled as it poised to jump...but Oberon had a different idea. He turned and dashed off the path, making his rider press against his neck as branches hit and scratched her arms. She prayed that the wild dogs would be slowed down a bit...but she was sadly mistaken. Through the trees the young woman saw the Jackals running to catch up with her and Oberon; one even got close enough to snap at her leg. But Oberon rammed the Jackal into a near by tree with his flank, wounding it a bit.

The Jackal's clearly didn't want to lose a large meal...to them it was eat or starve. Angela knew that, but she had no intention of being torn to pieces. When she thought they had finally out run them, they cut them off!

Startled, Oberon reared up which made Angela tumble off his back for real this time. She landed on the sand and quickly got up, while un-sheathing the knife she remembered to bring. Her Godfather had taught her how to defend herself, not wanting Angela to feel like a helpless damsel. Once she reached the age of six; he taught her until she was seventeen. While she wasn't as skilled as him, the young woman mentally thanked him for his teachings.

One of the beasts went to bite her, but back off when the knife was swung in it's direction. Oberon kicked out at any Jackal that dared to take a chunk out of him; managing to keep them at bay for a bit. However, they started to close in...making it hard to move around.  
Angela swiped at another Jackal who came too close, but the alpha tackled her to the ground and grabbed her hair in it's teeth. "Let go of me!" She yelled, cutting it across the mussel. It yelped, but didn't release her hair. A whinny made her turn and see Oberon being pushed into a corner, before another joined the alpha and bit the handle of the knife...ripping it from her hand. Then poised to jump on her. The young woman closed her eyes and waited for her end...but it never came.

Instead, there was a familiar roar and the yelp of the tow Jackals as they were knocked off of her. She opened one eye, and the other flew open at what-or rather who-she saw.

The Pharaoh!

He crouched on all fours as the Jackals put all their attention on him, instead of Oberon and Angela. He had seen the young woman run from the palace on the back of her horse; and wasn't going to go after her at first...but the cry/howl of the desert wolves made him think otherwise. He had summoned a Ka Spirit known as Sliver Fang, to find Angela quicker in the jungle...however, the Pharaoh's powers were limited to only the boundaries of the palace. When he had gotten too far away, Sliver Fang vanished.

And now here he was...putting himself between Angela and the hungry Jackals. the said canines snarled and the fur on their backs raised even higher as they glared at their new prey. In a heartbeat, they leaped on him; fighting with fang and tooth. The Pharaoh roared and ripped the animals off of him, tossing them to the side. Angela dashed over to Oberon and watched as the battle unfolded; there wasn't much she could do without her knife and there were no fallen branches to use as a club.

Wounds soon appeared on the Pharaoh's arms and shoulder, making him bleed. Plus he was starting to tire as the Jackals seemed to keep coming, even though there were only four or five. He tossed the alpha into a solid tree, making it yowl in pain and the other wolves back off. They turned and ran into the lush flora while their leader struggled to get up...clearly winded and scared. The Pharaoh panted and clutched his bleeding shoulder; he shot a glare towards the Jackal...meaning to finish the battle. Angela looked at the creature and then to the Desert Wolf. _"Please, go back to your pack."_ She prayed. _"Just go back to them..."_

The Jackal looked at them both then turned and dashed into the deeper parts of the Oasis. It was then, that the Pharaoh collapsed to the wet sandy ground...tried from the pain of his wounds. Lines of cerise could be seen and his breathing was heavy.

Angela looked down the path that led out of the Oasis; with the Pharaoh wounded she could continue home and pretend none of this had ever happened. But...he had risked his life to save her. She couldn't turn her back on him and leave him to die from blood loss. The young woman carefully stepped over to the beast-like man, and placed her shawl over him. His eyes fluttered slowly open and, for a minute, neither moved.

"Can you stand?" She asked, speaking first.

He shakily got up, and got on Oberon's back with her help. Angela led the horse, by tying a thick vine around his neck, back to the palace. Every so often, she would check the Pharaoh to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep...and her body un-tensed when the palace came into view. The Giant Soldier Of Stone, who had been snoozing when Angela had bolted, woke up and helped lift the Pharaoh off of Oberon's back before opening the door. Seth was the first to see them return and ordered two strong Ka Spirits; Celtic Guardian and Flame Swordsman, carry him up to his room. He shot a glare at Angela, before Isis gently led the young woman to a chair. Which was smart because Angela started to shake all over.

Mahad came over with Seth to hear what happened...well, Seth stomped. Rage coming off of him like ocean waves.

"What in the Underworld, have you done?!" The Duos ordered. "Our lord is injured terribly and to top it off...you went into the Wing Of Ra! Give me one good reason I don't-"

"Enough, Seth!" Isis roared, wings spread in anger. "Look at her, she's scared-"

"I want to help."

They looked at her in surprise, as she got up shakily from her spot. Mahad hovered by her side in case she fell, "Miss Angela, you need to rest."

"It's my fault he got hurt...he saved me from the Jackals. I have to do this." Angela explained. "Please...let me do this."

"At least you take responsibility." Seth grumbled.

Isis shot him a look, before asking Angela, "What do you need, my dear?"

"I need warm water...Medical Herbs...clean rags and bandages...and a mortar if you have one." Angela listed. "Also, I need to go to your lord. If I'm to tend to him."

The Duos was about to say 'no' when Isis whapped him with her wing, allowing Mahad to bring Angela to the Wing Of Ra. As her legs were wobbly, he conjured up a magic circle that acted like a magic carpet for the young woman to ride. To which she was grateful. A roar was heard when they reached the foot of the stairs to the Pharaohs chambers; clearly the lord of the palace had woken up. Upon entering, Angela saw that the Ka Spirits had cleaned the bed, and adorned it with fresh sheets and placed their king on it. However, the pain of his wounds had brought him out of unconsciousness. Making him bare is teeth at his servants.

Angela stepped down from the floating circle, and went over to the bed. "You're safe, the Jackals are gone." She said, softly.

He looked at her and growled, before cringing as a new wave of pain shot through him. Isis came in with the things Angela needed, and placed them on a table by the bed. The young woman handed her wet shawl to Isis when she asked to take it, and dipped a clean rag into the steamy water after adding a teaspoon of a certain powdered herb. As she wrung out the extra water, Angela glanced up at the creature and saw him licking his arm. "Don't do that, you'll make it worse."

He growled at her once more, but she didn't draw back.

"Just stay still-"

A roar erupted from him when the touched his shoulder, making all cover their ears. Except Angela; for some reason it didn't scare her anymore.

"THAT HURTS!" The Pharaoh yelled at her.

Angela narrowed her eyes. "If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" She countered.

He snarled, before growling, "Well you shouldn't have been up here! You were told to stay away!"

Angela glared at him, her temper rising...but like before, she kept it at bay. He wanted to play this game? Well, that was fine with her. "And you should learn to control your temper. Further more, I didn't know that this was the Wing Of Ra. Plus, the only reason I came up here was because I heard a cry of pain. Being a healer; I couldn't walk away when someone needed help. Also, don't forget you chased and scratched me...instead of letting me explain why I was in your chambers."

He looked away when she mentioned her scratches; they were still visible, but not bleeding. An arrow of shame hit hard, and guilt rose within him. He shouldn't be feeling that yet he was...as he had been taught by his uncle to never feel guilty or sympathy. But...

"Now hold still, this might sting a bit." She said, placing the damp rag on his wound again. The Pharaoh grunted in pain, but didn't roar this time. A minute of silence past between them, before Angela cleared her throat. "By the way, thank you...for saving me."

The Pharaoh was surprised for a second, as it had been a long time since someone had said that to him. "...You're welcome."

Angela cleaned the wounds on his arms as best she could, also making an ointment to help them heal faster. Isis was impressed with the way she dabbed the ointment on each wound and cut, before bandaging the Pharaoh's arms. "Show me your hand."

He hesitated, then slowly brought it out from under the blanket. The cut from the broken wood wasn't deep, but it still looked painful. Plus there was a splinter of wood still in it. Carefully, Angela removed the piece of wood as to not hurt the Pharaoh further. _"It's strange..."_ She thought, while bandaging his hand. _"I was under the impression, that he had no feelings except anger and cruelty. But now that I look more closely; he does feel other emotions. Perhaps he forgot about them? Or is it that...he couldn't use those other ones?"_ Angela finished with his hand, then said to him, "I need you to lay on your side, so I can get the wound on your shoulder."

He turned over, too tired to refuse. His shoulder wound wasn't deep, but it still made Angela mentally cringe. She cleaned it before placing the re-soaked cloth upon it. A muffled whine of pain came from the creature, but he didn't lash out. Once it was finished, Angela gathered the things and handed them to Isis. But not before making a tonic to help with the pain, and held it out to him. "Here drink this."

The creature raised a brow.

"I'm not going to poison you, if that's what you're thinking. It'll only muffle the pain and help you sleep."

He would've yelled, but throbbing pain he was experiencing made him re-think and take the cup from her hand. Angela sat back as the creature swallowed the medicine in one gulp. In a few minutes, his eyes started to close.

Mahad led Angela to another side of the room, so they could talk quietly. "Thank you, miss."

"He should be ok, now. But he needs to sleep."

"As should you." Isis said, coming up beside them. "You need to get out of those wet clothes, before **_you_** fall sick."

Shada volunteered to watch over the Pharaoh until Isis got back from putting the things away. Mahad, meanwhile, took Angela back to her room. The sun was just peeking over the clouds, once she arrived back in her room. There the young woman slowly changed back into her nightgown, before falling on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. A shadow flew past the window, making her sit up in time to see a dragon with white scales hover by the balcony.

"Kisara?"

The dragon gave a nod, then gave a small sad growl.

"I know, I know...I shouldn't have worried you all. But I'm back."

Kisara gave another nod, then gestured her head at the rising sun. Angela seemed to know what she was trying to say. "Yeah, I should get some sleep. Talk to you tonight?"

A light growl and a nod was her answer, before Kisara left Angela to sleep.

:~*~:

In the Village, all lights were blown out. All except for the tavern; which had one oil-lamp still burning at a table, at which Bakura sat. He sharpened his knife with his feet on the table, without a worry in the world. Ryou sat at the other end, chin in hand while he sipped the last bit of the herbal tea he had made. He would have to thank her a thousand times for it, the next time he saw her. A shadow suddenly moved, and before Ryou could blink a knife was at his throat. "Help!"

"Wrong one." Bakura muttered, not looking up from his knife. "Thought you'd memorize which of us was which, by now."

Ryou blinked, eyes still wide. "Wha-?!"

"Kindly let my brother go. I'd rather not have to gut you right here."

A low chuckle was heard, and the shadowy figure pulled off the hood that had covered the face. Revealing a man with dirty blond hair, a nose that looked like it had been broken once and eyes gleaming like a fox. He wore grey clothes and a black vest with black gloves. "You could never gut me, Bakura. You know that." He sat next to the ex-thief, with a smug smirk.

"Been a long time, Keith. I thought you were killed, after you got caught cheating at cards."

"Ha! As if, they couldn't catch me if they tried." He leaned back in his chair. "So, the note you sent said it urgent...at least I think that's what it said. Hard to read what you wrote; were you drunk when you wrote that?"

Ryou coughed to cover a laugh, but it didn't escape his brother's notice. While Ryou shrank away a bit, Bakura turned back to Keith. "I may have had a drink or two...but to the point, I need your help with something. There's a young lady I've been trying to court into being my wife; but she needs a bit of motivation."  
 _  
"Even through she turned you down time after time."_ Ryou thought. _"And yet you still won't let her go."  
_  
"Tell me you have a point," Keith growled. "'Cause I don't have any advice on women."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "My point is: I need your help to make her my wife. You see, all village knows that John is...heading to being senile. In fact he was in here tonight, raving about a 'beast' in an 'abandoned palace'." He gave a dark chuckle. "He's the only family Angela has...and she will do anything for him. So..."

"Let me get this straight, you want me to help you hold the old man hostage. Until the girl agrees to marry you?"

The once King Of Theives shrugged, "More or less. Think of it this way...we can even have him tell us where the palace is. And all the treasure there, will be ours." He paused and held out his hand. "You in?"

Keith tapped his chin. "The plan is despicable, unjust, and down right evil..." An evil smile spread across his face, and he shook Bakura's hand. "And I love it!"

In his house, John finished gathering all he needed. He grabbed his walking stick, while muttering, "Call me crazy, eh? Fine! I'll get Angela back me self." Without a second thought, he headed out on foot. Just as he disappeared over the hill; Bakura, Ryou and Keith arrived and forced open the door. Only to find that it was dark.

"Must've stepped out." Ryou said, with a nervous chuckle.

"Thanks for the obvious." Bakura snarled. "We'll just wait here for them." He grabbed Ryou by the front of his shirt. "Any objections?"

Ryou shook his head quickly, clearly afraid of his older brother at the moment.

"Good. Now, make us some food-"

"B-But they've got no more wood."

With a snarl, Bakura dropped his brother and grabbed a bushel of herbs that were hanging from the ceiling, before tossing it into the hearth's dying embers. It roared to life. "Now get started."

:~*~:

Over the next few days, Angela took care of the creature. Every two hours she'd change the bandages, and apply more medicine to the wounds. She sat beside his bed, never once leaving until Isis came to take her place at night. It was during that time, that the Pharaoh started to feel something odd stir within him. It had been centuries since he felt anything other than anger and despair; which was somewhat nice.

Angela apologized to Kisara the day after that night, of course seeing her as a dragon was a bit shocking...not that she minded. And they mended their friendship during the past few nights. Which lead to them acting as if they had known each other since birth.

Once his wounds weren't going to reopen and were healing nicely, Isis deemed the Pharaoh fit to walk around. Much to his relief, as he was starting to go a bit stir-crazy from lying in bed for who knows how many days. New clothes were brought; a white tunic and Shendyt, a gold belt and a red cape. A few servants helped him dress, then left when Karim shooed them out. The pharaoh went out onto his balcony, mind whirling. Almost to the point where one would feel light-headed.

 _"Just what's wrong with me?"_ He thought, as he looked out at what used to be the vast gardens. _"My chest gets so tight whenever I think about her. Has she cast some sort of spell on me?"_ A whinny made him look down and he saw Angela brushing down her horse, an olive green hooded cape covered her from the wind. She petted Oberon's nose a few times, before giving him an apple. The Pharaoh remembered how gentle her hands were, whenever she would re-bandage his wounds or apply the medicine.

"Pardon me, your highness."

The creature was brought out of his thoughts as a servant came into the room. "Yes?"

"Forgive me, if I disturbed you." He said, bowing low. "But I've brought your breakfast; Lady Isis said you should eat in here today. For the Dining Room is being cleaned."

The Pharaoh nodded and sent the servant away with a wave of his hand, before sitting down to eat.

Back in the Garden...

Angela led Oberon back to the stable, once he was groomed. And was about to return inside when a blue and pink blur shot past her. She turned to Mana, for that's who it was, stop just inches from hitting the ground. "Goodness Mana! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Angela." The girl magician straightened her hat, and dusted off her clothes before floating over to the raven haired woman. "I've been looking all over for you."

"'For me'? Why?"

"Remember when I mentioned the animals that are here? I thought maybe you'd like to come meet them."

Angela smiled. "I would love too."

Mana gave a 'whoop' and took Angela's hand, before leading the way to a large section of the garden. Barren trees were dotted about, and a few bare bushes were placed here and there. A large pond was in the middle, which was the source of water for the animals to drink. The Dark Magician Girl put her wand under her arm and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Come on out, everybody! I brought someone to meet you!"

Slowly, creatures poked out their heads before stepping forward. 'Fusionist'; with it's black cat body, pink horse tail and little gold wings, came over first. Eyeing the young woman, before rubbing against her leg with a purr. Next to come out was a 'Dark Grey'; a grey colored goat with also long horse like tail. Then came 'Amethyst Cat'; eyes the color of it's name sake with pale pink fur and the size of a panther. A gold collar hung around it's neck. It nosed a 'Ruby Carbuncle'; a dark purple cat with four ears and bright red eyes, over towards their new guest. Seemed that Ruby Carbuncle was a shy one. A few others flew up to Angela, like 'Peite Dragon', Watapon, Baby Dragon, and finally Kuriboh.

The brown puff-ball was more affectionate than the others; for it almost knocked Angela off her feet, and nuzzled her over and over. Causing her to laugh. "Well, 'hello' to you too."

"They all like you!" Mana cheered, clapping happily. "They're amazing, huh?"

"Oh yes," Angela replied, sitting on the ground to give Watapon a pat on the head. "I've never seen such animals like these before."

The female magician giggled. "Who wants to play tag?"

A few of the winged creatures squealed, before Mana choose Kuriboh to be 'it'. Angela watched the game from where she was, wondering who would win against the young apprentice magician. Who darted to and fro in the sky to dodge her little friends, that wanted to tag her.

Someone else was watching too; from his bedroom window, the Pharaoh shook his head with a bemused smile at Mana's antics. He had been having a meeting with Seth and Mahad, when he heard Mana laughing. The sight of her playing with the Animal Ka Spirits, brought back memories of the past. He then lowered his gaze to Angela, who was scratching the Amethyst Cat under the chin. Ruby Carbuncle pawed at a strand of her raven hair in a playful manner.

"We've checked the larder and pantry, my king." The Duos stated, going down a list. "We won't need the Wizard or Witch Ka spirits to grow vegetables or fruit with magic for a while, swords and weapons are also being sharpened for the Warrior Ka Spirits, and new tapestries and cloth are being spun. Plus, the tailors and jewelers are hard at work to make you new clothes per my instructions. Repairs to parts of the palace are underway and the gardens shall be next as soon as we-"

Mahad held up a hand to stop Seth in mid-sentence, then motioned that the Pharaoh had his attention on something else. He and Seth stood beside their king. "Majesty?"

No response.

"Pharaoh?"

Nothing.

Seth cleared his throat, loudly. "Sire? Are you alright?"

The creature blinked in surprise, before fighting down a blush. "Oh, I'm...I'm fine..."

"What were you looking at?"

"N-Nothing, really."

If Seth could've raised a brow, he would be doing so. He had been with the Pharaoh long enough, like Mahad, to know when something was on his mind. He took a quick glance at the gardens and instantly knew what had gotten the monarch so flustered. A smirk slid across his lips. "'Nothing', huh?"

Mahad elbowed his friend's side, before nodding at the young woman below. "She seems to be getting used to it here."

"Strange..." The Pharaoh murmured

"I wouldn't say that, she's quite able-"

"No, I meant I feel strange. I've-I've never felt this way before...about anyone. Whenever she smiles at me I lose my voice...my heart pounds so heard and I can't breathe at all."

The two priests gave each other a knowing look, they knew what was going on.

"I want to do something for her," The pharaoh continued. "But I'm not sure what."

Seth crossed his arms, in thought. "Well, there are the usual things; flowers, poetry, promises you never mean to keep your word to. However, from what I've heard and seen Angela isn't an ordinary girl."

Mahad tapped his chin, then snapped his fingers. "I got it." He said, before whispering in the Pharaoh's ear his idea.


	8. Chapter 8

...

Angela stroked the Fusionst that was napping beside her, making a smile cross her face as the feline Ka Spirit purred. All of the animal Ka spirits were very sweet and made her think of the children who would sometimes fall asleep next to her after playing the mid-morning away. Kuriboh was sleeping against Amethyst Cat's side-more like sprawled-and making cute snores, often twitching while it dreamed. Tearing her gaze from her new friends, the young woman looked up to keep an eye on Mana. The young female spell-caster was practicing her flying...and trying to not crash into anything. A few clouds dotted the sky, while a light breeze blew a few strands away from her face. _"It's such a nice day...I hope everyone is alright back home."  
_  
"Look out!"

As if by instinct, Angela ducked as Mana shot past above her. The poor Ka Spirit animals were rattled from what just happened, and dashed for cover. The Dark Magician Girl hung on to her hat, as her wand made her fly into the bushes. Angela got up and rushed over to her friend, "By the heavens, Mana! Are you ok?"

Mana shook her head to clear it. "Oww...yeah. I'm ok, I've got to handle the speed more. How is it Master Mahad can fly without crashing; while that's all I do?"

"He's had more experience. But I'm sure he was just like you when he first started." Angela said, gently. She helped Mana up and get a few leaves out of her blonde hair. "I think that's enough flying practice for now. Perhaps you could practice some other spells?"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I could try a water spell..." She headed over to pond as the Ka Spirit animals came back out.

Angela smiled as she sat on a chair-sized rock, to watch Mana practice. The apprentice made a few orbs of water raise up from the pond and tried to make them go where she wanted; left, right, up or down. Then tried to make them go faster. Angela found herself looking around the small area where the animals lived; the pond seemed alright, but the trees were semi-brown and the grass was dead...not even flowers grew. _"This must've been a beautiful garden at one time..."_ She thought. A bit of green caught her eye, and she headed over to the spot. Clearing away some of the debris of dead grass and small stones, she found a small sprout. _"So the garden's not dead after all! This is wonderful!"_ Angela cleared away a bit more and arranged the small stones around it, like a small fence. "Now we need to get you some water. Um, Mana?"

"Yeah?" Mana replied, not looking at Angela.

"Can you send one of those water orbs over here?"

"Sure." Mana sent an orb to where Angela had been sitting before; making it splash on the rock.

"Uh, Mana? I'm over here now." The young woman dead-panned.

The Dark Magician Girl looked up and saw what she had done, making her face become a deep red. "Oops. Sorry about that...here's another one."

The orb floated over and popped once it was over the sprout; watering it a good deal. A smile crossed the young woman's face, at least the plant could have the sunlight at last. Her eyes gazed at the brown land before her. _"I wonder if there are others hidden?"_ She kneeled by Kuriboh, who had come back out from hiding. "Are there more like this one?"

It thought a minute, then nodded before leading the way. Angela followed with a few of the other Ka Animals behind her. She tended to each sprout Kurriboh lead them to. The Ka Animals helped as well; they pulled away any debris and brought small stones to put around them. Those that could fly, brought water in either a large leaf or old jug. By the time they finished, it was noon. The young woman thanked them for their help and waved as they left to return to their dens. As she turned to head back to the palace, something caught her attention...slowly she got closer. Upon reaching a certain point, she saw a it was a stone altar. With vines of roses climbing it. From the way they had grown, it looked like they were cradling the stone structure. The stone was finely carved and the form of a woman was in the center. Clearly the one who created such a piece of art, had put much time into it.

A feeling of like what she felt when she was near the Wing Of Ra, came back again. _"What is this feeling...? Is it just my emotions remembering what happened last time? Or is it...is it something else?"_ Getting nervous, Angela turned to go back the way she came. _"I should go back to_ -Oof!" The young woman collided with something, or rather someone, sending her tumbling to the ground. Looking up, she saw the Pharaoh in front of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh...yes. I wasn't looking where I was going." She brushed herself off, and glanced behind her. "Can you tell me what or who that altar is for? Um, that is an altar right?"

The Pharaoh nodded. "Correct, it is. As for who it's for...well, it's for the Goddess Horakhty; Creator Of Light."

"Really?" Angela turned to look at the stone carved woman. "She seems very kind."

"Horakhty can also take on the forms of certain animals...and people." He bitterly added. The young woman looked at the beastly king; she could sense that there was more than what he was telling her. She then changed the subject, "The roses...they're the same color as the one in your room. Did it-?"

"'Come from here?'" He finished. "No. But I can see how you'd think that."

Angela rubbed her wrist, "I'm sorry if I trespassed, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine!" He said, quickly. "You're not trespassing, it's...fine."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Yes."

A smile graced her face. "Thank you."

The Pharaoh fought down a blush, for the second time that day. For some reason, his heart thundered against his ribs whenever she smiled at him. He cleared his throat, "I have something to show you...please, follow me."

Curiously, Angela did. He lead the way back to the palace, and down a part of the palace she hadn't seen yet. They ended up at a set of doors which were thick and large. Almost as tall as the pharaoh himself and a Lotus Flower carved onto them. The creature turned to her, "Before we go in, I need you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." He explained.

Angela closed her eyes, and heard the doors open slightly before feeling him take her hands and lead her forward. She could feel a cool breeze brush against her skin. "Can I open them?"

"Not yet." Came his answer. For moment, his voice didn't sound so gruff in the dark. They stopped and then he let go of her hands. "Alright...now."

Golden eyes opened and widened at what they beheld as a delighted gasp escaped their owner. They were in an indoor garden! Plants of all kinds were in different clay pots on either shelves or on the ground. Wooden shutters in the ceiling could be opened to let in the sunlight, and a desk to work on was against one wall. Painted pictures of animals decorated the walls, and a fountain made of limestone stood in the middle of the room. There were also two chairs, so people could sit and relax.

"Are you alright?" The Pharaoh asked, concered.

Angela realized her mouth was hanging open and quickly closed it. "Y-Yes, I've just...I've never seen so many different plants in one place before. It's amazing!"

The Pharaoh tilted his head, "You like it?"

"It's wonderful!"

A small smile appeared on his face. "Then it's yours."

She spun around to look at him. "M-Mine?"

"You'll be the master here, Angela."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, taking his hand in hers. Which made the Pharaoh blink in surprise, as no one had ever took his hand like this. Not since...

He mentally shook his head to clear it, and gave a nod with a smile. "You're welcome."

From the behind the door, Mahad and the other priests softly spoke in excitement. Each happy that the two seemed to becoming a tiny bit closer. "Nice job, Mahad." Seth said. "How'd you know this would make her happy?"

"When she was in the Dining Room, Mana asked Angela all kinds of questions. I remembered she said that she always wanted a indoor garden. Some plants she needed could only be grown in damp, cool places. So, when our King wanted to give her something...I thought about this."

Isis clasped her hands together, as if in prayer. She hoped that Angela would help their ruler open his heart again...from what Shada had told them, the rose had lost another petal. True it hadn't lost that many as it had just started wilting; but it made her nervous. "We should leave them be, for now."

"She's right," Karim agreed. "There's many things we must attend to, and I believe you have a student to train Mahad."

The Dark Magician chuckled. "Too true. I'll see you all later."

As they all went their separate ways, Isis took one last look at the two before leaving with a hopeful smile.

For the next two days, Angela made the most of her new 'Plant Room'; and the Pharaoh often visited her once in a while. She thought it was interesting how such a creature as scary as him, would be like a child full of wonder among the plants. Whenever he visited, the Pharaoh would just watch her work or ask what certain plants were if he didn't recognize a few. After discussing it with Isis, they visited the seamstress and had a few new dresses made that could get dirty without a fuss. As Karim kept pestering that the gowns they had provided for her weren't made to be worn while digging in the dirt. Angela's favorite was a pale rose tunic with a dark red bodice, and brown skirt.

One day, Mana found a plant in the garden she didn't recognize and brought it to Angela. However, the young woman didn't know it either. So, after telling the female magician she'd find out, Angela went to look for Mahad and asked he knew.

"Sadly, I do not." He answered. "But if you look in the Library, I'm sure you'll find something."

"I didn't know you had a library." Angela replied, intrigued. "Where is it, exactly?"

"I'm sure Pharaoh will show you, as he's going there himself-Ah! There he is now."

Angela turned to look behind her, and saw the creature heading down the hall. A dark green cape adorned his shoulders, and he seemed deep in thought. Almost...troubled. _"I've never seen him like that."  
_  
"Milord, a moment!" The purple dressed spell-caster called out, getting his lord's attention. "Will you escort Miss Angela to the Library? Isis is excepting me to help her with something...and you know she doesn't like to wait long."

"Um...sure." The Pharaoh said, a bit flustered. Personally, he was hoping his heart would stop beating so fast. As it was making it hard for him to breathe. "This way."

Angela walked beside him as they headed to their destination; often looking him from time to time. He cleared his throat, "You look nice."

"Oh! Th-Thank you, Isis helped me come up with it. This way I don't have to worry the seamstress's about getting dirt on the gowns."

"The rose tunic looks...pretty on you."

She blushed, making her look more lovely and warmth spread across the Pharaoh's face. Making him fight it down. After a minute of silence, she asked, "I haven't seen you lately...Shada said you were busy with things?"

"Yes...I've been having to solve some issues. Repairing parts of the palace for one thing." He explained. "But I've also been fitted for clothes over and over...that gets annoying."

"I'm sure." Angela brushed a strand of her hair, behind her ear. "I'm sorry if I'm being a bother-"

"You're not a bother. Why'd you think that?"

She bit her lip. "Well, you're a bit on edge...so I thought it was something I had done."

"No, it's...it's because I haven't been to this part of the palace in years. And the one in charge of the Library...we had a fight long time ago and I've...I only went to him if it was for royal business. But none other."

The young woman looked at him, "The fight...was it personal?"

"Somewhat."

"I'll listen, if you want to talk about it. You don't have to...but I'm here."

 _ **"...Should you wish to talk...I'm here..."**_

Words spoken from the past, echoed in his mind. He looked at her, then cast his eyes to the ground. "...Many things, but mostly about my lessons in becoming Pharaoh. When my father passed into the Afterlife; my uncle took over my education. He convinced me that we were better than the people who served us. And that a ruler didn't need to read the reports or what others gave him. So, I stopped reading the scrolls and tablets that were brought to me." He sighed. "The worst part is, the one who argued with me...was not only my first tutor, but my father's best friend. He was even like a second father to me when mine couldn't be there. I-I said some hurtful things and I wouldn't blame him if he never wishes to speak to me again."

"He might not through." Angela said, gently. "You won't know until you speak with him."

The Pharaoh swallowed. "It's just I'm...I'm..."

"...you're afraid."

"N-No! I'm not, a Pharaoh is never-!" He stopped then hid his face in his hands. "Alright. Alright, yes I'm afraid. Stupid huh? 'A King must never show emotion'. That's what my uncle told me."

Angela was speechless for a few seconds, then shook her head. "That's ridiculous. Everyone shows emotion...even kings. No one is a doll or statue made of marble or stone. If we were, then none of us would know joy or hope...kindness or love. We'd be...soulless. No offense, but your uncle was wrong."

The Pharaoh gave a bitter chuckle, "I knew that...but my uncle was ruthless in his teachings. He'd drill them into my head until I was believing it was true. My father's friend tried to stop him, but...my uncle had me under his thumb. Before I realized, I was saying things that...that make wish I could take back everything I said. By the time my anger cooled...it was too late. I wanted to go back and say 'I'm sorry'...but my uncle had ordered no one to let me out of their sight or be my friend. Not even to comfort me when I missed my father. Soon I just...gave up fighting and let my uncle mold me into the king **he** wanted. Not like what my father wanted."

Angela felt her heart clench, and placed a hand on his trembling one. "I wish I could go back in time and help you...comfort you. But we can only go forward. Your uncle shouldn't have done what he did, and I hope he got what he deserves in the next world. My Godfather would call your uncle something in our Irish tongue...however I don't want to repeat it." She blushed again, only this time out of embarrassment. "But if you ever want to talk about your father, I'd love to hear about him. He sounds like a kind man."

The Pharaoh, who had remained silent as Angela had spoke, felt a small weight lift from his shoulders. For years he had no one to speak to about how he felt; because if had done so...they would be cast out of the palace. But now, here was a woman who was offering to listen to what was on his mind. He gave her a grateful smile, "I will. Thank you, Angela."

"You're welcome."

After a minute they continued down the hall, until they arrived at their destination. While the door and shelves were wood, rest of the room was alabaster stone with murals on the walls. Scrolls and tomes were everywhere; either on their shelves, piles on the floor or cluttering the many tables. Lamps attached to the walls lit up the whole room, giving it a golden glow.

The young woman stole a glance at the Pharaoh, who seemed even more nervous. So, she took his hand and gave a nod of encouragement. He took a breath, and they went inside. It was so quiet you could've heard a mouse in the walls, and both had to watch where they stepped. _"Adom would love this place."_ Angela thought. _"He have so many stories to translate. I wonder if the Pharaoh has read them all?"_

Muttering could be heard the closer they got to the center of the room, and Angela saw a table covered in tomes and papyrus paper. And there, scribbling madly, was a Ka Spirit she had never seen before. He had a white veil covering his nose and mouth and a white turban on his head. A dark blue robe covered with white sleeves his body, a gold Pentagram was on the chest and the corners of the turban were magically shaped into hands to help reach behind him.

The Pharaoh swallowed, remembering the last time he had been here...

:~*~:

 ** _It was the day after the Pharaoh and all in the palace had been cursed; and everyone was in a panic. But not as much as their king...he was in a state that was above 'panic'._**

 ** _"What do you mean, you can't undo the spell?!"_**

 ** _He stood before his former tutor, Shimon, who had been tasked to find another way to undo the curse. An antidote to restore his human form and perfection. After twenty-four hours, he had terrible news to report._**

 ** _Shimon held up his hands. "You know as well as I; that the magic of the Gods and Goddess's cannot be undone by any other way-"_**

 ** _"I demand you look again! There's got to be something in all of our scrolls and tomes!"_**

 ** _"There isn't! Horakthy made it clear that the only way to break the curse she placed upon you...is for you to learn to love another. And earn her love in return."_**

 ** _The Pharaoh snarled. "'Love?!' That emotion has no meaning to me!" With a sweep of his arm, he sent all the scrolls on Shimon's desk to the floor. "A king doesn't need love! It's a worthless feeling!"_**

 ** _"How can you be so blind?! Your father loved you, he taught you that! Has Aknadin corrupted you to the point of a blackguard?!"_**

 ** _"I AM YOUR KING! YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!" The creature roared._**

 ** _The elderly priest stood firm. "Respect is something that is earned...and after the display you've just shown, I'm glad the Goddess cursed you."_**

 ** _"YOU DARE-?!"_**

 ** _"Quiet! I've kept silent because I believed you'd come to your senses; but now I realize I shouldn't have." He looked out the window. "You've become the thing your father didn't want you to be...a heartless and cruel being. Breaking this spell is only way to receive redemption in not only the Gods eyes but also his-"_**

 ** _"Enough!" The Pharaoh growled, slamming his fist on the stone desk. "Look at me, Shimon!"_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"I said 'Look at me'!" There was a pause, before a hateful chuckled escaped the king. "If not even you can't look at me...then how is someone else to? How is one to love me if they cannot meet my eyes?!"_**

 ** _"The Goddess said that she'd let every one see who were on the inside. Which meant the state of your heart." Shimon looked back at his king. "Don't you understand? If you don't learn to change-"_**

 ** _"I won't hear anymore of this!" The creature threw the desk across the room."I forbid you to leave this Library until you find a way to remove this curse! And not before!" He then started to stomp out of the room._**

 ** _"Your highness."_**

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**

 ** _Shimon held out a vial of amber liquid. "Your medicine."_**

 ** _The Pharaoh snatched it from his hands and left while growling 'thank you'._**

:~*~:

The memory still stung in his mind, but he took a breath and cleared his throat. "Shimon?"

The old Ka spirit looked up; old plum colored eyes squinted a minute; before they widened in realization. "Pharaoh? Is that really you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I...haven't been down to see you..."

Shimon waved a hand. "It's fine, I've been busy myself. Much to catalog you know, what with the Magician Ka Spirits creating new potions and spells...and who is that you've brought?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes...this is Angela." The Pharaoh gestured to woman, who smiled.

She gave a small crusty. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Such nice manners." Shimon chuckled. "What brings you here?"

"Mana found a plant that neither she nor Mahad know." Angela explained. "So, we were hoping to find answers in one of the tomes or scrolls."

Shimon came around the desk, and replied. "I'll gladly help you, my dear. Please, show me the plant."

Angela reached into her pocket, and showed him. The petals were slightly crumbled, but in one piece. The elder took a long look, then nodded. "Alright then, let's see what we can find."

"'We'?" The king asked.

Another Ka Spirit entered; her skin was pale, hair was short and black, eyes were large and brown. The clothes were navy blue and purple breast plate, wrist and elbow gauntlets with matching boots. With a violet skirt.

"This is my assistant; Ancient Elf. Please find anything about flowers and bring it here."

"As you wish, sir."

Angela watched the assistant leave before turning to Shimon. "You have a lovely Library, I've never seen one so big."

"Thank you, my dear." The elder beamed. "Please, feel free to browse...as it will be a while before my helper returns."

She thanked him and was about to ask the Pharaoh if he wanted to join her...but stopped when he took her hand. Angela looked at his face and understood, before nodding to say 'go on'.

The creature took a breath. "Shimon...I wanted to...what I mean is...I..."

Shimon waited patiently. "Yes?"

The king swallowed, "I...I'm sorry! For all those things I said to you and I should've apologized sooner but...but I was too far under uncle's influence. I'm also sorry for how I acted last time we saw each other...and I'll understand if-if you never want to speak to me again." He then suddenly bowed to Shimon, like others had done to him years ago. "Please, forgive me old friend."

A moment of silence passed, before the Pharaoh felt a hand on his head.

"I forgave you a long time ago, my king."

The creature looked up in shock, locking eyes with his former tutor. "You...You forgave-?"

"Yes. It would've been easy to stay angry at you...but I didn't want fill my heart with hate. And I'm at fault as well, I should've stood up to Akandin and made my thoughts known. I should've kept being your tutor, I hope that **you** can forgive **me**."

"I-I do. Over the past few weeks; I've been thinking about my actions and what happened between us."

Shimun offered his hand, and helped the king to his feet. "Let us put the past behind us and move forward. Alright?"

"But aren't you going to scold me?"

"Would you rather I did?" He chuckled.

Angela was wondering the same thing. _"However, he may feel that being scolded from his 'surrogate father' is the only way to have closure."_

A nod from the Pharaoh was the only answer, and Shimon tapped his foot, "I'm very disappointed of your behavior in the past. You have acted like a scoundrel rather than a king. A part of me thinks I should just pack up and leave but that can't be done. So, I'll just have to stay put; however if you are rude to me again...I will leave. Am I understood?"

The Pharaoh nodded and gently hugged Shimon, with a faint smile.

Angela was happy that the two were able to forgive each other, as there was a deep connection between them. Ancient Elf came back with five scrolls and three tomes in her arms, which she placed on the desk. "I've brought what you've requested, Master Shimon."

"Ah, many thanks my dear." the old priest replied while coming over to the desk. "Let's see what we can find."

"May I help you look?" Angela asked. "It might go faster."

"A fine idea! You join us, Pharaoh."

He went a bit pale, then cleared his throat. "I-uh, would love to but I have to meet with Seth. He has a few plans for rebuilding the wall in the North East part of the palace."

Shimon raised a brow but nodded. "Very well, we'll let you know what we find."

The Pharaoh gave a small bow, then turned to Angela. "I hope, you'll find the flower."

She smiled, making his heart beat faster. "Thank you."

He left and the three turned their attention to the scrolls and tomes, before looking through them. As Angela couldn't read the ancient text of Hieroglyphics, she looked at the large drawn pictures of the different flora. They had looked through half before Shimon said, "Aha! I found the flower!"

"Really?" Angela asked.

"Yes, my dear. Turns out that this flower is called a 'Yellow Cornflower'...a flower I haven't seen in years. We never had many in the gardens back then, but when I was a young boy I could find them everywhere."

"I thought Cornflowers were only blue..."

"They vary from blue to yellow, even pink and lavender. But I've only seen the latter two when they came as gifts from another kingdom." He showed her the tome he had found the picture in. "You've found quite a treasure, my dear."

"I can't wait to tell Mana. She'll be so excited," Angela said, while looking at the flower in her palm. "I should plant this as soon as I can. Through I'm not sure if it likes more sun or shade."

"Take the book with you. It'll tell you all you need."

She blushed. "I...can't read Hieroglyphics. Truth be told, I'm not sure many people read it anymore."

Shimon blinked. "Really? Well, we have been cut off for centuries...no surprise that we'd be missing what has been going on. No matter, how about I cast a translating spell? That you'll be able to read whatever scroll or tome you'd like."

"You could do that?" Angela asked.

"Of course. Consider it a 'thank you' of sorts."

"I don't want to impose-"

Ancient Elf laughed. "You're not. But you should take up his offer."

"Well...alright."

Shimon chanted a spell, and the whole Library glowed. A quick glance at the scroll in her hands, revealed to Angela that it worked. She could read the writing on the tome as if it were written in her own language. "Thank you, Shimon. This'll help a lot."

"A pleasure my dear." He chuckled, then bowed as they said 'good-bye'. "Please come visit anytime."

Angela bobbed a crusty. "I will, elder. And thank you again."

As the young woman headed off, the Ancient Elf looked at her master. "Do you think it's true what they're saying? That she could be the one to lift the cruse?"

The elderly priest smirked behind his veil. "If I had to guess...I'd say she's doing much more than that." then his gaze turned serious. "do we have enough left from the last batch?"

"Yes, but only a bit to fill the vial half-way."

"Blast...well, prepare it now. His Highness will need it tonight."

:~*~:

To say Mana was overjoyed, about learning of what the flower was would be putting it mildly. She nearly set the closest wall hanging on fire in her glee. Which got her a scolding from Mahad, but she promised to come to the 'Plant Room' to see the flower later. Angela quickly returned to her special room, and started to extract some seeds from the Yellow Cornflower so she could plant them. _"I bet I could get them to thrive in the garden again...once all the weeds are cleared. But for now, a pot will have to do."  
_  
Once she placed a few seeds in the soil, and covered them, Angela watered it carefully before setting the pot in the sun. "There you go." She dusted her hands before cleaning them with a damp cloth, and sat down to look through the tome. There were many plants that she knew of inside and their healing abilities. To her it was like seeing old friends again; which made her then think of Adom, the children, and her Godfather. She hoped all was well with them...

A knock interrupted her thoughts and she saw the Pharaoh by the door.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

She shook her head. "No, not at all. Please come in."

He came into the room, looking at a few plants as he came up to her. "Did you find out what the flower is?"

"Yes. Turns out that its called a 'Yellow Cornflower', I was surprised as I've only seen the blue ones." Angela replied, picking up the flower from her workbench. "But I'm hoping to grow some so we can put some in the garden outside."

"I've never seen a Yellow Cornflower, either." The Pharaoh said, looking at the flower. "It's the same color as your eyes."

"I-I don't know about that." Angela said, blushing scarlet. "It's more like your bangs."

"Oh? Well...perhaps, but I'd still say the color's like your eyes." He cleared his throat, while rubbing the back of his neck. Just seeing the beast-like man do it made the young woman give a small smile. She put the bloom down and leaned against the bench. "I've been meaning to ask; when you came after me in the Oasis...how did you know where to go to find me? I mean it's so vast and thick."

"I'm able to summon the Ka Spirits that have no person attached to them." He explained. "When you left, I knew what was hiding in the woods so I called forth one of them. It helped me get to you in time. But I can only do it within the boundaries of my palace...so when I got to far away the Spirit disappeared." A smirk crossed his lips. "Althrough, you were holding up pretty good."

Angela giggled. "Thanks. I learned how to defend myself in case of things like that."

"It shows, and I was a bit impressed."

"A bit?"

He held up his hands, "Only because I've never seen a woman fight like a warrior...and I kinda like it."

Angela felt her heart flutter. "Really?"

"Yes, really." The Pharaoh said with a gentle smile. "Do you...think you could come, and visit me sometimes? In the Wing Of Ra?"

"You want me-? I thought I wasn't allowed up there, even after you healed."

"Let's just say I got Seth to 'lift' the ban. And besides it was my fault...chasing you like that. I want you to at least come and visit me there, like how I visit you here. So, will you?"

Angela thought a minute, then nodded with a smile. "Of course, I'd love too."

"Great!"

"My king?"

Both turned to see a Harpies Lady in the doorway. "Forgive me for disturbing you, but Lady Isis and Lord Shada would like to see you."

"I'll be right there." He said, before turning back to Angela. "I've got to go."

She gave another nod. "It's ok. May I come visit you later on today?"

He gave a bow. "I'll be excepting you."

The young woman curtsied, and waved as he left. When he was out of sight, she sat on the fountains edge. _"Why is my heart beating so fast? I feel like I've been running for hours...and my mind is fuzzy...could it be that I'm-? No, no it can't be...can it?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Mahad entered his King's chambers, side stepping to avoid a few Ka Spirits who were carrying out some broken pieces of furniture to be repaired. The hallway was all fixed, but the room was still somewhat damaged; like the claw marks on the walls and floor, plus the smashed decor. For now; there was a chair, table, the bed, some pottery and a few new woven tapestries. But it was better than it had been before, and even the Pharaoh seemed calmer.

Speaking of the king, he was standing on his balcony looking out at the sky. Lost in thought, with his chin in his palm and...smiling? Raising a brow, the Dark Magician hovered closer and cleared his throat. "Sire?"

The creature slightly jumped before quickly regaining his compose and turning to Mahad. "Yes, Mahad? What is it?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Also, if you're planning on having lunch in the dining room?"

The Pharaoh thought a minute, then shook his head. "I think I will have it, in here again. And did Shada get my message?"

"He did, and it should be ready before sundown."

"Good. That'll be all for now, Mahad."

The Ka Magician nodded and left his king, so he could attend to his other duties. Once he left, the Pharaoh looked up at the position of the sun and he swallowed. _"There's not much time left..."_

:~*~:

Angela ran a brush through her raven locks, before tying back her hair with her green handkerchief. She touched her necklace as if in prayer and then stood up to dust off her skirt to make sure there was no lingering dirt or sand on the fabric. Once she thought she was ready, the young lady headed towards the Wing Of Ra. Upon reaching the stairs, Angela saw Mahad descend.

"Oh, good day Mahad."

"You as well, milady." The Dark Magician said, with a smile. "I heard that Seth has allowed you to visit the Pharaoh in his chambers. That's good to know."

Angela nodded. "As am I, Mahad. Is he up there, by the way?"

"Yes, and I think he'll be happy if you visit for a bit." He gave a small smile, before giving a bow and leaving to take care of repair the wall-hanging that Mana set fire to. Before Karim saw it and have a heart-attack. Angela climbed the stairs and walked down the fixed hallway; taking in the repainted murals on the walls and new art lining the path. There were a few pieces of pottery, some statues of a few Gods and Goddess's, and brand new torch holders. It was more cheery than the last time she was there, even the doors didn't frighten her now. Speaking of which, she stopped in front of them and smoothed her skirt before knocking.

"Who is it?" Came the Pharaoh's voice.

"It's me, my lord. Angela."

"Angela?" Came his voice, muffled through the door. "Just give me a minute..."

In his room, the creature quickly hid something behind a screen and cleared away somethings on the floor before letting in the young woman. "I'm sorry my chamber's such a mess...it's not completely repaired yet." He told her, sheepishly.

"It's fine, really." Angela said, while glancing around. "Your chamber looks very nice, actually."

"Thanks." His cheeks turned a slight pink, before he mentally bonked himself on the head. "I'm sorry..."

"Huh?"

"I haven't had someone visit me in a long time, so I'm a bit rusty." He admitted.

Angela gave a small smile, "Don't worry about it."

He blinked. "R-Really?"

"Yes." She thought a minute. "Maybe, we can get to...know each other better? That is if you want to?"

The Pharaoh nodded, and gestured for her to sit on the chest by his bed. "I'd like that."

"Would you like to go first?" Angela asked, placing her hands in her lap. "Or would you rather I did?"

"You. If you don't mind, that is."

She shook her head. "Not at all. Well, let's see...as you know I'm a healer; my godpa raised and taught me everything I know. I like plants and many kinds of animals, but I also enjoy reading and spending time with the children of the poor part of the village."

"Why the poor part of the village? Surely there are other places?"

"Correct. But that area is where my Godpa and I are needed most...many can't afford the high priced medicines and tonics to receive from the medic's of high stations. So, we try and help all we can in that little area." He lips curled into a smile. "Whenever I came to just visit, the children would run over to me and beg me to play with them or tell them a story. It always warmed my heart to know I was the bright spot in their day."

He matched her smile. "Sounds like you care for them deeply."

"I do. I even would bring them treats when I could."

"Like what?"

"Figs or Oranges sometimes. Or I'd make big pot of soup, and bread to take." She paused, when realized she was rambling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go on and on-"

"I don't mind." He said, hold up his hands. "So...you like to cook?"

"I mostly did the cooking back home. But I can make a good stew."

"Stew, huh? I'd like to try it sometime. Provided we can get the cook away from the stove." He joked, making them both laugh; knowing full well that the cook wouldn't stay out of the kitchen for long. He would be back before Angela would even start the stew. "So, can you tell me more about yourself?" She asked.

The creature fidgeted, not sure where to start. "Well...I...um, I like to play games."

"Really? What kind of games?"

"Senet, for one. And...Twenty Squares. But mostly Senet."

Angela cocked her head. "The elders back in the village play Senet, but I've never heard of the other one."

"I can teach you...if you like?"

She gave the smile that made his heart flutter. "I'd like that, Pharaoh. Thank you."

He swallowed, _"By Ra, her smile makes her gorgeous."_ He cleared his throat. "Perhaps tomorrow, I can show you? I have no new plans to go over."

"That sounds good." Angela replied. "What else do you, like to do?"

The Pharaoh sat on his bed, "Aside of summoning the Ka Spirits without a person attached, and games, I like watching the stars when the skies are clear."

"Really? I bet they blanket the sky here."

He chuckled, "Yes, they do. Sometimes it's so covered, that there's almost no sky." The Pharaoh put his chin in his palm; to Angela he seemed quite human sitting there like that. She cleared her throat, then started to play with the hem of one of her sleeves. For some reason she was flustered being around the king. But she had no idea why...

"My turn," He said. "I've been wondering about your necklace...you've never taken it off. So I assume it's special?"

Angela touched the pendent tenderly, "Yes...you could say that. It's all I have left of my mother." She held it out a bit so he could see it better. It was a cross made of iron, the width of his thumb, a nimbus surrounding the intersection of the arms and stem. A Celtic knot pattern was carved into the metal. In fact, the whole design looked so delicate.

"Beautiful. This was your mother's?"

The Irish Woman nodded, "Yes. I never knew her or Da...I was...very little when we left our land."

"I never knew my mother either," The Pharaoh confessed. "Through Father would tell me, she was the most kindest woman he had ever met." He gave a sad smile. "Wish I could've known her..."

"I wish the same for mine." Angela replied, before letting go of her pendent. "How do you often spend your time, when there's nothing to else do?"

"Besides play games, I just...wander around the palace or garden." He answered. Then leaned back on his hands. "What else do you like to do?"

The young woman crossed her ankles, before turning towards him abit. "Well, I like to sing when I do the chores."

"Were you singing in the Plant Room yesterday?"

Her cheeks went pink at the question. "Y-Yes. You heard?"

"I did. You sounded lovely." He replied with a smirk, making her cheeks turn a strawberry color.

"Enough about me-"

"But what to know more," The pharaoh said, with a fake pout. "Please?"

Angela crossed her arms with a playful smile, "Pouting's not going to make me change my mind."

"Can't blame me for trying." The creature said, returning her smile. _"Just talking and sitting with another person, I feel...so different."_

For the next few hours, the two spoke of many things; the seasons they loved, animals, even old tales of the constellations. Angela was about to ask him about the stories he liked when a knock interrupted them. "Who is it?" The Pharaoh asked, biting down a growl.

"Begging your pardon, sire." Came a servants voice. "I've brought you some water."

"Enter."

The servant, a Dancing Fairy, came in with a painted pitcher and goblet on a wooden tray. She placed it on the Pharaoh's vanity and bowed before saying, "Lord Shada will be here shortly, sire."

"Thank you."

Angela turned to the creature. "I'll see you later, then?"

He nodded, and closed the door after she left. It was then that his hands began to shake, causing him to curl them into fists to try and stop them. He then paced the room; trying to distract his mind and pass the time until the priest arrived. The Pharaoh was beyond tense, and he nearly jumped when Shada announced his arrival.

"You have them?"

"Yes, through I hope there'll be no need tonight." The priest said, while setting a bag down.

"We can't be too uncautious, Shada."

There was a pause, before the Zelua spoke again. "Very well, my king..."

 _ **That evening...**_

Angela gave Kisara her clothes to be washed, after changing into her nightgown. She had been telling her friend about the new flower Mana had discovered and her time with the Pharaoh. "I do hope we can spend more time together tomorrow."

"The King does seem happier when he's with you, Angela." The Maiden with Eyes of Blue giggled. "You sure you don't have any hidden magic?"

The young woman shook her head. "Nope. But part of me wishes I did...for certain reasons."

"Oh?"

Angela sighed, and folded her arms. "You remember the guy I mentioned before? The Mercenary?"

Kisara nodded, while going to put the clothes in basket. "You have once or twice."

"Well, if I had magic I'd make him forget his quest to win me over. He just...never gives up, and I can't help but worry that he'd do something crazy if pushed hard enough."

The Maiden With Eyes Of Blue took Angela's hands. "I'm sure all will be fine, milady. You have nothing to-"

A loud roar echoed through the palace, making both women jump. Hurried footsteps were heard rushing past her closed door, and Angela poked her head out to see Seth, Mahad, and Isis turning the corner as another roar was heard. It cut through the stillness like a white-hot knife. The sound was one Angela knew well...it was the Pharaoh's. She was about to chase after the priests when Kisara grabbed her hand. "Wait, Angela!"

"I have to go see if they need help-"

"It's too dangerous! You won't get close anyway...please, come back inside the room."

Angela stood still, for a minute and looked back towards where the priests had flown. "Why is he roaring like this?" No answer. "Kisara, tell me."

"I don't know myself, only the priests know. They tell us to stay in our rooms and not come out until dawn."

Another roar, louder than before, reached their ears. Finally, Angela couldn't take it anymore. "I must speak with Mahad or Seth...they'd know the answer."

"But you might be hurt."

"I want to help if I can, Kisara. Please..."

She didn't say anything for a moment, then Kisara gave a small smile. "You're as stubborn as the king, you that? Alright, I'll come with you. Just in case we need to run back here; I'll be able to guide you."

Angela gave her a grateful smile, then grabbed her shawl before they ran down the hall towards the Wing Of Ra. Her heart pounded with each roar that was heard...she hoped that she could be of help. Isis, Karim and Seth were at the bottom of the stairs; as if waiting for orders when they had arrived. Needless to stay, the Duos wasn't in the best of moods...and it tripled when he saw the two come around the corner.

"What in the name of Horus, are you both doing here?!" He asked, cutting to the point. "You should be in your room!"

"I came to help," Angela replied. "If there's anything I can do-"

"It's not your concern, girl."

Kisara came up beside the young woman. "Please Seth, just tell her what's going on?"

"Why should I? There's nothing she can do anyway; just go back to bed."

Isis got between them, shooting the Duos a look. "I'll tell her, Seth. She does deserve an explanation, go take my place to keep watch."

"Isis-"

"Now!"

Muttering with a scowl, the priest turned and went to stand beside Shada as Isis turned to the Irish woman. Her gaze was sad, as she started to explain. "As you know, our king is cursed...but there's more than one part of it. Once in a month; the beast within him tries to break free and during these hours, he doesn't know friend from foe. His fangs and claws become longer, senses are heightened. Shimun makes a potion to try and quiet it...but sometimes it doesn't always work. When that happens, the Pharaoh bites and claws himself...hence why he's roaring. As a pro-caution, Shada makes special set of chains to bind him to the wall of his room. It was the Pharaoh's orders, as he doesn't wish to hurt anyone; should biting not work. Mahad and Karim are outside his bedroom door, should he need to be restrained."

Tears threatened to fall down Angela's face; to think the Pharaoh had to go through this pain was breaking her heart. "I need to see him."

"No, Miss Angela! He'll hurt you!" Isis stated.

"I want to help him, Isis! He helped me when the Jackals would've torn me to pieces-"

"Should've let them." Seth grumbled.

"-and I wish to try and help him! There has to be something!"

Isis shook her head, meaning there was none. Another roar was heard, mixed with a scream, and Angela gazed at Isis with pleading eyes. "I beg you, let me go to him! Please!"

"I don't think-"

"I'll take her up there." Shada said, surprising everyone. "That way, if things go bad I can whisk her back down here."

"Have you gone-?!"

"Quiet, Seth. If she wants to try; who are we to stop her?" He hissed, before gesturing towards the stairs. "After you, miss."

Giving the priest a grateful smile, she ran up the steps and down the hall of the Wing Of Ra. The roar-like screams grew louder, as the two neared the doors of the Pharaoh's chambers. Mahad stood at the ready, staff in hand, should he need to dash in. Karim, on the other hand, had his back arched and ears flattened against his head. Upon hearing footsteps behind them, the Bastet turned and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw who was with Shada. Hearing his fellow priest give a strangled gasp, Mahad turned and his face paled.  
"What's going-?!"

"Can't explain now," Angela said, shooting past the feline and magician to pound on the door. "Pharaoh?! It's Angela, I must see you!" Everything went still inside the room, after a moment she tried again. "Pharaoh?"

From within the room, she heard ragged breathing and a low moan of pain. A thump followed then...

Nothing.

Fear gripping her heart, Angela turned to Mahad and begged him to let her inside. After seeing pure concern in her eyes, the Dark Magician nodded. He unlocked the doors with his magic, and let Angela enter the dark room. The last bit light from the setting sun, gave Angela enough to see; there were pieces of the clay pitcher scattered around the floor and much of the drapery was shredded. Some more claw marks were on the walls and floor, the bed was rumpled and the linens were cast off in disarray. She heard the ragged breathing once more, and walked to where there was a form curled up on the ground. Covered by the bed sheet. She stopped near it and gripped her shawl, "Pharaoh?"

The king curled up tighter; as if trying to become small, would make him invisible. "...leave." Came his voice, very hoarse.

Angela gripped her shawl, "No, I'm not going to leave you."

"Un...Unsafe."

"I know that, but I want to stay with you." She inched closer, when he moved slightly. Letting her see how his claws have grown a bit, and she held back a wince when they scraped the stone floor. His ragged breathing became deeper, and he sat up. The Linen sheet still wrapped around him, like a cloak. "Why...? Could be...hurt..."

"Do you need a reason, to help someone in need?" She asked, making him turn his head a bit. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Sh-Should...be." Came his reply, as the sheet fell to the ground and revealing the Pharaoh's face. His fangs were longer and he snarled at her; crouching down like an animal. Where he had bit and clawed himself, were slightly bleeding. "Well?!"

Angela didn't move from her spot; she just looked at his eyes. The sorrow and pain were still there and larger than ever; swirling like a whirlpool. For a moment, she thought she'd drown in their depths. Suddenly, he clutched his head and ground his teeth in pain...back arching as he curled forwards. He squeezed his eyes shut as the beast within him, roared and clawed to be released. It cried for meat...for blood...to hunt...over and over.  
 _  
"Shut up!"_ The Pharaoh mentally ordered. _"I said, shut up!"_

He wanted to bang his head against the wall, to claw the voice from his brain. The Pharaoh whimpered, "Angela...go...please! Don't want...you hurt!" The Pharaoh bit his arm hard; making himself bleed as the beast seemed to cry out in pain along with him. He refused to obey it, it refused to obey him...both sides not wanting to lose to the other. He bit his other arm; deeper this time as to let the pain drown out the voice. He threw himself at wall nearest to him, not caring if it aggravated his wounds. The pupil's of his eyes kept switching from round to slit.

Angela slowly edged a way; not because she was scared, but because she had to come up with a way to calm him and the instincts which threatened to drive him mad. However; she wasn't looking where she was going, and sent the folding screen to the ground with a clatter. for an instant everything froze...as if time itself had stopped. The Pharaoh just stared at Angela...no, not her. Something behind her. Carefully, and slowly, the young woman turned her head to see a painted side profile portrait of a young man on the wall. It was large, and most of the face had been clawed away. She then jumped out of the way when the Pharaoh charged at the portrait, snarling and slashing at the stone. As if he was trying to remove it by clawing it from the wall; but by doing so, made his fingers slightly bleed.

 _"How can I help him?! At this rate, he'll tear up his hands. Come on, think!"_ Angela thought, frantically. Then it struck her...

Mahad and Karim rushed in once the Pharaoh's roar-like screams went higher in volume. "Get back, Miss Angela! He's about to lose the fight, and we're out of time!" Mahad told her. He raised his staff and made the chains levitate, ready to apply them to his king as he had always done. But as he was about to do so, Angela stepped in front of him, before calmly walking over to the creature who had slid down the wall in exhaustion.

"Angela, stay away! He'll attack you!" Karim shouted, in panic.

The Pharaoh let out a growl from his crouched position. His eyes now had slit pupils, with hardly any memory towards those in front of him. He hissed and bared his fangs at the approaching woman, as the others pleaded with her to run.  
Light from the oil lamp, glinted off the metal of the cross around her neck. Upon seeing it, the Pharaoh stopped mid-growl and stared at it...for it seemed to spark something in his memory. Angela slowly came over; and hugged him once she was close enough before he could stop her. The Pharaoh struggled in her arms, snarling and trying to scratch her...but she didn't let go. Even when he gripped her arms; claws threatening to break the skin, she didn't let release her hold. Carefully, she reached up and stroked his hair with one hand, "It's alright, I know you're scared...but everything will be fine...you're safe." She told him, soothingly. "I'm sorry you had to suffer this fate alone, for so long. It breaks my heart to hear and see what you go through...but you do this to protect your friends. And that...takes much courage. You're very brave, Pharaoh." Angela left the grip on her arms loosen, and his body untense a bit as she spoke. "Hush, now...nothing will harm you." She started to softly hum, and kept stroking his hair as he started to tremble. With gentle hands, Angela helped guide him to sit on the ground when his legs were starting to give out. The beast had quieted in the king's mind, as if shocked by the gentleness it received. The Pharaoh's throat was raw from roaring, making it hurt to speak. Tears, his or the beasts or both; ran down the king's face and he let her wipe away his tears with her shawl, when they wouldn't stop.

The two priests stared in both disbelief and wonder...no one had ever been able to calm the Pharaoh as she had done. Angela looked over her shoulder at them. "He won't harm you or himself...please, don't chain him."

"I don't think, we'll have to." Mahad replied, making the chains disappear. Karim looked like he was going to faint, and would have if Mahad hadn't suggested they go inform the others. Angela helped the Pharaoh lay down on his bed, once the two had left. A soft sigh was heard as she stroked his back, making her smile. "Just rest now, in the morning we'll treat these scratches and bites."

Angela heard a quiet knock and went to go answer, but he grabbed her hand. Firmly, but gently. His expression begging her to stay with him...as if he was afraid she'd leave him alone. She took his hand in hers, "I'm going to see whose at your door, then I'll be right back. I promise." She paused. "Unless you'd rather I tell them to 'enter'?"

A nod 'yes' was his reply, and told the person to come in. Which happened to be Isis, Shada and Seth.

The Pharaoh was bit scared, however a calm smile from Angela made him relax and lay his head back Irish woman turned to the priests, who were dumbfounded. "You wanted to see the Pharaoh, correct?"

"That and to check on you." Seth mumbled, not taking his eyes off the king. Who was acting like a house cat, around the young lady. "But we see that it's not necessary."

"Indeed." Shada murmured.

"Would you like Kisara to take you back to your room, now Angela?" Isis asked. "It's very late."

"Soon," Came Angela's reply. "Just let me help get him settled. And Isis? May I have some bandages, the Pharaoh's got so many cuts and bites..."

The Spiria nodded, and went to fetch what was needed. Isis soon returned and gave the young woman the bandages, before helping her tend to the worse of the kings injuries. Angela got a flash back to when she first tended to his wounds; the night he had saved her from the Jackals.

Once the room was cleaned up a bit and the kings wounds were covered, the Priests left. Angela looked back to the Pharaoh, before whose eyelids were getting heavy. She brushed his golden bangs from his eyes, then whispered, "Rest now, you need it."

He hissed as pain shot through his arm, then whispered, "Hurts..."

She stroked his hair again, before softly humming a lullaby. His body relaxed; and was soon sleeping soundly, with a small smile on his face. It was then that Angela quietly left the room, to return to her own with Kisara. Who was very impressed with how she handled the situation.

"How did you know that would work?" She asked. "Hugging him like that?"

"I wasn't the embrace exactly," Angela said, as they neared her room. "When I watched him attack that mural, it made a spark-or something-go off in my mind. Too be sure I can't explain it...it just seemed like I was being told what to do..."

"Perhaps you have a guardian spirit, helping you?" Kisara thought aloud. "It would explain how you knew what to do?"

Angela shrugged, before opening the door to her bedroom. "Perhaps, but I'm not sure. Maybe I should ask Mahad if he help, tomorrow...he or Shada would know. Seth is probably still annoyed with me, so I can't ask him."

"I don't think he'll be annoyed long." Kisara stated, while taking Angela's shawl. "So I wouldn't worry about it."

"How do you know?"

The Maiden With Eyes Of Blue gave a secret smile, "I have ways. Don't worry."

Angela crawled into bed, and curled up under the blanket. "Kisara? I've been wondering...way do you have to Ka Spirits?" She asked sleepily.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, you just rest."

Without a second thought, Angela's eyes closed and she was whisked into a dreamless slumber.

...

 **Authors Note:** The bit where Atem told Angela to leave was based on the scene in **HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE** ; where he's a bird-like creature. The second one; where she hugged him, was based on a part from the episode **'HANS MY HEDGEHOG'** from Jim Henson's **'The Storyteller'**. _(Really good show, should watch it on youtube)_

My inspiration for the part before Angela hugs Atem, was from a story I recently read called 'Coiled' which a Roman take on 'BATB'. In one part, the prince becomes a snake whenever he is looked upon or makes eye contact. When he changes, his mother distracts him with an opal...he becomes memorized by the glittering stone and calms down to regain his senses. It was also inspired by a scene from **'INUYASHA: CASTLE BEYOND THE LOOKING GLASS'** ; where Kagome tries to get Inuyasha back to his senses as he was slowly turning into a full-demon. _(That was my favorite part in the movie.)_

In the original tale of **'BEAUTY & THE BEAST'**; The Beast tells Beauty that he hunts for his dinner, thus he cannot eat with utensils. I incorporated that into here; but instead of giving-in...Atem/Pharaoh refuses to.


	10. Chapter 10

The light of dawn slowly lit the world, as the night was dissolved like salt in water. The events of what had happened in the Pharaoh's chambers were to be kept secret for a bit; on Seth's orders. On which the other priests agreed, they didn't wish for rumors to spread. Plus the two were exhausted beyond a doubt...and wouldn't want anyone to pester them.

Shimun had nearly gone into shock when he heard from Mahad that the medicine was starting to lose the effect. However, he did wish to speak to Angela and ask how she had succeeded in calming the Pharaoh when all else didn't work. As Isis said she would let him know when he could talk with the golden-eyed girl; he looked through the tomes and scrolls that covered his desk...looking for something to occupy his time before the Magician Ka came up with a new spell or some other that would take up much of the day.

Angela slept for most of the morning; through when she woke around mid-day she felt drained. She ate as much of the food as she could, before deciding on having a bath to wake herself up. A few female Water Ka Spirits, helped get the bath ready and prepared a stack of towels for her. The warm water felt nice and relaxing as she got in the large stone bath, and Angela just stayed there for a minute or two...letting her mind drift a bit. After that, she started to freshen up but using the soap the Water Ka Spirits had left. It had a honey like scent, which made it quite pleasant. When she was done with her bath, Angela found her old clothes laid out for her on the bed. They were mended and washed; looking almost brand new. Once she was dressed, she sat at the vanity and started to comb her hair before braiding it. Her thoughts went to the Pharaoh; he had been through so much last night... _"I'll go see him after lunch,"_ She thought to herself. _"For now, I'll let him sleep."_

"Kurrii."

Angela turned to see Kurriboh, hovering outside her window. The little brown furry creature then bounced into the room, before nuzzling her cheek in an affectionate way. The young woman laughed, and patted its head. "Hello to you, as well." She chuckled. Kurriboh then laid in her lap, belly up, and cooed in bliss when she scratched his belly.

"I haven't seen you lately. What have you been up to?" She asked.

Kurriboh went over to the window, and waved a green paw for her to join it. Angela did so, and looked down to see the Ka Spirit Animals below. Each had a small white flower in its mouth or paw. A smile crossed the Irish woman's face and she waved at them, while the Peitte Dragon gathered everyone's flower with its tail; before bring it up to Angela. Who took them with a smile. "Thank you, everyone!" She called down to her friends. "I love them!" They had cheered her up, and it seemed that Kurriboh had given them the idea...or someone had asked them to do it. _"Perhaps it was Mana? She would do something like this..."  
_  
Angela put the flowers in a vase or urn; once everyone had returned to their dens. Making a note of giving them a gift as well. But first...she needed to talk to Mahad and Isis if it would be alright for her to see the Pharaoh later or tomorrow. After brushing her skirt off; she picked up a small basket, that she often used to place the clippings from her Plant Room in, before heading to the Dining Room. She knew Mahad and Isis would be there talking over wine; so it was a good time to speak with them. Upon her arrival, the Dark Magician bowed with a smile. "Glad to see you up and about, Miss Angela."

"Thank you, Mahad. I was wondering if you and Isis could help me? I want to check on the Pharaoh but...I'm not sure if I can go up there. Seth was, and probably still is, in a mood about my actions last night. So I wouldn't be surprised if he banned me from going into the Wing Of Ra again."

Isis patted the young woman's shoulder. "We understand, dear. And we will help you; in fact I was going to check on him myself after lunch. Plus...I believe he'd be happy to see you." The priestess replied, winking at the last comment. Which made Angela blush a bit, and it darkened when Mahad let out a chuckle. The Spiria invited her to eat with them and enjoyed the Barley Soup and Honey Cakes in each others company. Per Angela's request, fresh fruit juice was made for her to drink. As she had mentioned; her stomach couldn't handle wine very well, with beer she only could have a sip or two. One of the Ka Spirits, who helped in the kitchen, was thrilled to hear that someone wanted the nectar of fruits after so long...that he personally made it himself.

After stopping by the Plant Room for a few things she'd need in her basket; Angela met the priest and priestess at the stairs to the Wing of Ra. As they neared the door, Angela kept thinking about the events of last night. Of how broken and frightened the Pharaoh had been...his anguished roar-like cries when he attacked himself...the pain in his eyes...his tears... She wanted to cry herself at remembering it all, but swallowed it down as Mahad knocked on the door. He poked his head in once he heard a raspy voice say 'enter'. "Forgive the disturbance, my king. But there's someone to see you." He stepped aside to let the two women in, then closed the door behind them.

The Pharaoh was on his bed; wrapped in the covers as if it was a cocoon. He gave a cough as Angela came near the bed with Isis, and the golden eyed woman saw the dark circles under his eyes. _"He looks so tried..."_ She thought, while sitting on a unbroken chair by the bed. _"I'll make this quick for his sake."_ Sitting the basket by her feet; Angela gave the creature a calm smile. "How are you feeling? I hope those bites aren't hurting you too much?"

He shook his head 'no', then gestured to his throat. To which she understood immediately.

"Hurts to talk, right?"

A nod was his answer, before coughing again. _"I shouldn't be too surprised,"_ He thought. _"I did roar a lot last night...only fitting I wake up with almost no voice."_ The Pharaoh gave a mental jump, when he felt Angela's hand on his forehead. While he was still jumpy from last night, he found himself calming down quicker than before when she was beside him. Through he was nervous to show her his hands when she asked; as he had almost harmed her.

"I'm not frightened of your hands, milord." She told him. "I wasn't frightened of them last night...and I'm not frightened now. Please let me see them?"

After a minute; the Pharaoh let her take them. He liked the feel of her hands on his own wounded ones. The touch was so gentle...they seemed to take away the pain. At that moment, he wanted to hold them to his heart...to let their healing power mend the wounds that time had dealt. The Pharaoh had never yearned for something so strong before, not since his father.

Isis removed the linen wrapping, and looked over the damage with Angela. The fingers were raw at the tips, and scratched up. While the scratches weren't too bad, his fingertips would take a while to heal...a few days at least. Angela dipped a rag in a bowl of cool water that the priestess had brought over, before gently dabbing the kings hands to clean them so they could apply the medicine. The Spiria then made an ointment with the herbs Angela had brought, and waited until the young woman was finished cleaning her kings hands and the worse of the bites on his arms and cuts. Once the Pharaoh's hands were coated with it, the young woman applied fresh bandages. And apologized whenever he hissed in pain, as she did so. However, the numbing effect would soon kick in and would help him heal faster.

When all was done; Angela started to leave with the Spiria priestess, when the creature took her hand. "S-Stay...please..." He rasped, before coughing again.

"Shh, I'll stay if Isis says it's fine." Angela replied, turning to the other woman behind her.

Isis gave a nod, with a smile. "Very well." Then to the Pharaoh added, "Don't strain yourself." As she left to speak to Mahad outside the room, she saw another petal fall from the rose out of the corner of her eye. _"Now four petals are gone,"_ She thought. _"There's not much more we can do. It's up to them now."_

Angela changed the water and laid a damp cloth on the Pharaoh's forehead. He gave her a small smile, before smiling in bliss from the cool temperature. As the young woman started to make something to help the Pharaoh's throat, she saw the mural he had scratched and clawed at the night before. Now in the light of day, she saw it was the side portrait of a young man. Most of the upper half had been gouged away. _"Why does he hate this mural so much? Does it hold an unpleasant memory?"_ Her attention returned to the Pharaoh when he started coughing again. She re-soaked the cloth and then finished making the medicine, before pouring it into a clay cup. "Here this'll help." Angela said, helping him hold it. Which was a relief to him as he couldn't hold anything with his hands for very long.

As he drank the cups contents; a mental sigh rolled through his mind from the bliss the Peppermint Oil that had been added. It soothed his aching throat, and there was a sweet taste he couldn't quite place. However, the monarch also tasted a hint of ginger...through it wasn't overly bitter. Angela saved the rest of the medicine in a jar; there was enough for two more doses and the Pharaoh might need more than one. Feeling something brush against her foot, she looked down and saw a glass vial with a few drops of lime green liquid. Carefully she picked it up and set it on the table; making a mental note to ask the Pharaoh about it...and perhaps Shimun as well. For now, she was planned on staying by the Pharaoh until he was sleeping.

The door opened and a Ka Spirit, known as Princess Of Tsurugi, came in with a bundle of clothes. "Pardon the interruption," She said, with a bow. "But Lady Isis has asked me to bring you clean clothes, my lord."

The creature made a 'go ahead' motion, and his eyes started to close. When the Ka Spirit left; Angela made sure he had a blanket on the foot of the bed, then put her things away. "I'll let you sleep, now." She whispered. "Get some rest."

He gave her a small nod, then curled up on his side and closed his eyes when she left his chambers.

Angela went back to the Plant Room, and checked on how the yellow Cornflower was coming. To her delight, she found it starting to sprout. With a beaming smile, she watered the plant and placed it in the sunlight. "There you go, little one. Keep growing for me, okay?" As she cleaned up, Angela hummed a song...which attracted a few 'visitors'.

From inside a sideways pot, a pair of pink eyes blinked open before a large green head with tiny cat-ears peeked out. After a minute or two, it left it's shelter. Revealing a small long green body, the size of a cat, and blue leathery wings. While it didn't have arms or legs, it was very quick whether flying or moving on the ground. It tilted it's head to one side, making a chirping sound, before coming closer to the woman. At the same time, a small ball of pink fur, rose colored eyes and little sky blue feathery wings floated down through the ceiling window. It's tiny arms and large three-toed feet made it look adorable.

Both were curious creatures and apparently loved her song; for soon they were bobbing in tune to it. They did give Angela a start when she turned around and saw them behind her. Of course in turn, the two Ka Spirits dashed to hide in an urn or behind a pot.

"Don't be afraid," The young woman said, softly. "I won't hurt you. Please come out?"

The peeked out from their hiding places but didn't move. So she tried a different approach. Taking a jug and filling it with water, Angela started to water the plants that hadn't gotten to drink yet. She started to hum again, and saw the two coming towards her from the corner of her eye. As she was finishing, the little green one rubbed it's head against her leg with a chirp. Slowly, Angela patted it's head with a smile. "See? I won't hurt you."

The pink ball-shaped one nuzzled her cheek, and let out a sound that was similar to Kuriboh. Angela giggled and gave it a pat too, "Where did you come from, I wonder? Do you live in the garden?"

They shook their heads.

"In the palace then?"

Again no.

"Don't tell me you both just wonder around?"

A nod.

The young Irish woman pressed her lips in a firm line. This simply would not do...they certainly needed a place to stay. After thinking a minute, she asked, "Would you like to stay here in the Plant Room? I could use some help in here from time to time."

A delightful squeal came from the two and Angela was almost sent to the ground when they hugged her. Then she set to work; the pink one seemed to like one of the nest-like baskets to snooze in...so she filled it with an old blanket and set it on an empty stone shelf. The little ball of coral fluff happily flew inside and started to snuggle, feeling very at home. As for the green one; it showed her the pot it had been using. Inside were some leaves and moss that were just starting to turn brown. Clearly it had made itself at home already. But the pot was in spot that was a bit dangerous...as someone could trip over it. So, Angela moved it next to a small cluster of Nile Lilies...it almost hid in plain sight.

"There we go." Angela beamed, as her newest friends came back out to hug her again. "You guys are set. I'm going to have to ask Mana what your names are..."

A blur of moment shot past the door, followed by a loud crash. Mahad darted by a few seconds later; a worried look on his face.

 _"Speak of the devil..."_ Angela poked her head out into the hall way to see Mahad, helping up his apprentice to her feet. She was clearly still trying to fly without crashing. A big pout was on her face as she groaned in frustration, while plopping down on the floor. "Why is this so hard?! I can turn corners easily now...but why do I keep-?!"

"Perhaps if you weren't speeding up at the last minute, you wouldn't keep crashing." The Dark Magician calmly explained. "That's all for today...be sure to practice the floating spell alright?"

"Yes, Master Mahad..."

Once the magician had left, Mana sighed and stood up with her head hanging. Angela came over, "Mana?"

"Oh...hey, Angela. Guess you saw, huh?"

The young woman nodded, "But you're getting better, that's a good thing."

"Yes, but-argh!-I should have mastered things by now! We've been here for thousands of years!" Mana moaned.

Angela didn't know how to comfort her friend, as she couldn't do magic or fly. The pink furred Ka Spirit that Angela had met, chose to float up to the two girls at that moment. It gave a chirp and nuzzled Mana's face, making the girl squeal in glee. "Aww~ You're so cute! I just wanna cuddle you forever!"

The golden eyed woman raised a brow, at her friend's attitude did a one-eighty turn in a millisecond. But then mentally chuckled as she remembered that this was how Mana was. "Do you perchance know this one's name?"

"Yeah, I do. It's called 'Petite Angel'...it's cute huh?"

"Yes. It another Ka Spirit decided to live in the Plant Room...as they have no home." Angela explained. "Also, the Yellow Cornflower has started to sprout."

"Really?! That's wonderful!" Mana said, happily and bouncing in place. "Can I see?! Please, please?!"

Angela laughed and nodded for her to go ahead, before following the excited girl back into the room. Petite Angel flew back to it's basket-nest and began to have it ready for that night. Mana floated over to the table and let out another squeal. "Ooh, I can't wait for it bloom! It's going to be so pretty!"

"I'm sure it will, too." Angela smiled when the small green Ka Spirit, rubbed it's head against her leg again. "Mana? Can you tell me this one's name?"

"Hmm? Oh! That one is called 'Fairy Dragon', and it seems to really like you."

Fairy Dragon gave a chrip-like coo and cuddled in Angela's arms when she picked it up.

Both looked around when they heard thunder and Petite Angel flew under the blanket in fright from the noise. Mana floated up to the sky-light, to peek outside. A gasp left her at what she saw, and she closed the opening with a bang. "S-Sandstorm's coming!"

"A sandstorm? Now?" Angela asked, confused.

"I should inform Master Mahad! We need to prepare before it hits!" Mana told her, before going off to find her mentor. Angela set Fairy Dragon down and hurried to her room to prepare for the storm. To her surprise, Kisara was outside her balcony...with Seth.

"Seth? What are you doing on my balcony?"

The Duos scoffed, "If you must know, I'm casting a spell on all the doors and windows to keep the sandstorm out. I just finished yours."

"Oh...well thank you."

"Don't think I'm doing this just for you-" He was cut off when Kisara nudged him with her nose, along with a glare. The priest cleared his throat and added, "Also, I came here to tell you...you may still go up to the Wing Of Ra to see the Pharaoh. Just don't make me remove permission again."

A smile graced Angela's face. "Thank you, Seth."

Kisara gave a soft growl, then nodded towards the distance. Seth took the hint, and excused himself to continue his work. Angela looked at her friend. "I don't know how you did it, Kisara. But you're amazing."

The dragon gave a chuckle, then she went to make sure Seth didn't miss any of the doors or windows. It was then, that Angela decided to change out of her gardening clothes and close here eyes for a while. She choose a simple light beige gown, removed her shoes, and lay on her bed. The wind was starting to pick up and almost sounded like moaning...by the time Kisara reentered the room as the 'Maiden With Eyes Of Blue'.

"Has the sun started to set, already?" Angela asked, her friend.

Kisara nodded. "It has, and the storm is beginning. Luckily, Seth managed to put up all the barriers in time."

"Um, Kisara? May I inquire about your two spirits? If this is a good time, I mean?"

A small smile, formed on the blue-eyed woman's face. "I knew you'd be asking sooner or later. You might want to make yourself comfortable." She sat on a stool while Angela hugged a pillow to her chest. "I suppose it starts with my family...we were travelers and never stayed anywhere long. Because of my pale skin; which other's saw as a bad omen. If other's saw me; they'd shout or point, even throw rocks and try to attack me. It wasn't so bad, I mean I saw the world...we saw the sea coast and many other places. Mind you, we couldn't stay in one place." Kisara explained. "Mother taught me how to sew and dance and cook, while Father taught me how to read and write. I learned something new each day; even more than children in school. You could say that those days were more precious than any kind of treasure. Then one day...an illness took my parents; it was so fast...mother and father kept going on like nothing was wrong. But then their skin turned pale, a rash broke out on them which confined them to bed. After four days, they crossed to the Afterlife. To this day I still don't know what it was that took my parents." She took a second to collect herself, then continued. "I wandered on my own after that for a few years. Sometimes I'd come across a person would help me; like let me sleep in the stable or give me some food. Afterwards, I'd roam the desert again. I won't lie and say it was lonely; but it was only life I knew. But my luck ran out when I got captured by Slave Traders...I hadn't eaten anything in a while and I couldn't out run them. Next thing I knew, I was being hauled up to a podium in the capital city to be sold."

"That's terrible!" Angela said, in horror.

"It was, and I was so afraid. There were many people staring at me; some with disgust, some with a bored expression, other's with...well...lust." She shivered at the memory. "I thought my life was over, but then a voice rang out making the bids come to a stop. I didn't see who it was because they made me keep my eyes to the ground. The one who spoke said he'd take me for twice as much as the last bidder, and then I was free to look up at the man who now held my chains. It was Seth."

Angela almost fell off the bed in shock. "What?! Seth?!"

Kisara chuckled. "Yes, it was him. I was so terrified; mostly because of what I'd heard about the pharaoh. All the way to the palace, I didn't stop shaking. It tripled when I was introduced to the king; he just looked at me and asked Seth if he was going to start a harem. I almost died of shock when I heard that; Seth just replied 'no' and left with me. Later, when we were walking to his rooms, I asked why he bought or saved me from the Slave Dealers. All he said was: 'You have a strong spirit...and I didn't wish to see it broken.' Some time passed, and then I learned that Seth wasn't as bad as people said. In fact, he's actually sweet and caring."

"'Sweet and caring'? He doesn't seem like that to me."

"I thought the same thing, believe me. Then little by little, we grew closer together. He cared for me during the first few days, as I had many bruises. Seth was first person to show me compassion in a long time...and I felt myself be drawn to him. He told me then, that I could do what I wanted here. I was free. Seems I was doing so well at keeping the rooms clean and neat, that even the Pharaoh was impressed. He said that I should do more. So I became one of Head Servants...I couldn't feel any happier. I had a roof over my head, a safe place to sleep, and work that I was happy to do. For a long time, things were wonderful; and I saw sides of Seth that people didn't which later...we...confessed our love for each other." A blush dusted her cheeks at the memory. "We were so happy and planned on telling the Pharaoh in three days to ask for his blessing of our union...but..."

"'But', what?" Angela asked, through she figured what was coming next.

Kisara sighed. "The Pharaoh had been becoming hard of heart as of late; which is why Seth and I wished to wait three days to ask him. However, on the second day...Horakhty came."

"'Horakhty'? You mean the Goddess whose statue is in the garden?"

"Yes. She came to test him, like all the gods do to mortals. Horakhty came to the palace in disguise and asked for shelter, the only thing she had was a flower. A rose; as blue as Lapirus Azure. According to Seth, it was the most beautiful flower they had ever seen. But the Pharaoh didn't see it's beauty...he just saw a plant or weed. The Goddess warned him to not be deceived, yet he didn't listen. She shed her disguise and wove her spell on us all. I was just about to enter the audience chamber to bring wine to the priests when I saw them change...and without thinking I threw myself in front of my beloved to shield him. Apparently, that seemed to impress Horakhty somewhat...even when I rushed at her. Of course the Goddess easily stopped me with her magic; and gave me a sad smile, "'What a strong personality you have... So much iron power of will... An angelic face with the heart of the dragon...'" She waved a hand over me and then added; "... 'Therefore this is what you shall become; both the damsel and the feisty one that protects her lover... Here's both a curse and a gift... I'll give you the power you seek now so much... You, who want to embrace a lover with both your hands; I will give you freedom to do so only half of the day... I shall grant the power of the dragon beneath the shy maiden; a guardian in the daylight... and a woman at night...' And the rest you know. Seth and I can only be together at night, and I help guard the palace during the day."

Angela took her friends hand. "I'm sorry Kisara...you shouldn't have to be separated from the one you love."

The Maiden With Eyes Of Blue shrugged, "You get used to it over time. But I won't lie, I do miss spending time with him in the daylight."

"Isn't there anyway to break the spell on you all?"

"Sadly, we're forbidden to tell you that. Horakhty added that even if tried to...the spell would shock us. But believe me, I'd tell you if I could."

The young woman nodded. "It's fine, Kisara. And thank you for telling me; through I imagine it was hard to remember."

Kisara smiled and squeezed Angela's hand. It seemed they understood each other more; making their friendship stronger.

:~*~:

In The Desert,

John frowned at the map in front of him with narrowed eyes. He put an 'x' on the spot he was on, and sighed at all the other ones that were scattered around the piece of paper. He had been searching the Desert for Palace hidden by the Oasis...but he wasn't having any luck. It just had to be somewhere, a whole Oasis didn't just up and disappear. _"I know it's out there...I'm oot going to let ma Godchild be locked up with that...that...demon!"  
_  
With a sigh, he rolled up the map and turned his camel back the way he came. There was a town he had passed by, and for sure the poor animal needed to sleep in a cozy stall rather than out here. Plus, he was running out of supplies. The stone houses soon came into view and he guided the animal forward, passing many people who were going about there daily business. John found a stable and paid the owner to care for his mount, then walked through the streets to find what he needed. The old soldier had just grabbed more rations, when he heard a commotion.

"Going somewhere, hag?"

He turned and saw an old woman being pushed around by a few thugs. She looked poor and had a jug in her hands; clearly going to the public fountain to get some water. However, the thugs had decided to corner her...each one lanky and boorish as the next. However, there was one seemed to not like what they were doing...but didn't have a say from the way he stood. His brown eyes clearly said he wanted to stop this.

The old woman tried to reason with them. "Please let me through, I just need to get some water-"

"You gotta pay the toll, lady. Give us the money and you can go." Said one with mossy teeth.

"But I don't have any money..."

"Aw, too bad. Looks like you won't get any water then."

"Please! I need it to drink-"

Another of the group, with scars all over his body, sneered. "Save it, witch. No money, no water."

"How much does she need?"

Everyone turned to John, who gave the men a steely glare. He didn't like to do any fighting unless his life was on the line...he had done enough of killing during the war. But couldn't let these men pick on old woman; the act itself was just cowardly. The thugs began to laugh at the sight of the man who had an old limp. "Hear that boys? Gramps here thinks he can pay for her."-"Does he think he's a hero, or something?"-"Old coot!"

"I repeat, gentlemen...'how much'?"

"The toll is three gold coins." Another thug said, with an evil grin. "Can you pay that, old man?"

John reached into the pouch he kept his money in, and gave the thug the money. He then helped the old woman to her feet, and took her jug in the other hand. "Come lass, I'll help ye."

"Thank you, kind sir." She said, hobbling beside him. They had just taken a few steps when the thug with mossy teeth stopped them. A dagger in his hand.

"Sorry, sir...but I think you'll have to leave your pouch with us." He twirled the weapon skillfully.

The brown eyed young man held up his hands. "Guys, just let 'em go. We got the toll, so there's reason to get rough."

"Shut your mouth, kid!" The scared thug growled, punching the young man's cheek. "Don't forget your place!"

The elderly woman trembled as the burly men closed in around her and John. A few had weapons, but the size of some of them would make anyone shake in fear.

"Get'em boys! He's just an feeble old man!"

Misjudging their opponent...big mistake.

John ducked from a knife stab, and hit his attacker in the stomach with his walking stick. Literary, knocking the wind out of him. He then pulled the elderly woman to one side as the second thug tried his luck; which ended by the having the cruel man crashing into a rubbish heap. The final thug, a lanky man; gulped and backed away from the Irishman before he turned tail and ran for his life. John straightened up and softly hissed when a tinge of pain shot through his leg. _"Was worth it through."_ He thought to himself. Turning his attention to the young man who had been punched, John offered a hand. "You don't seem to be the kind of man, who'd stay with them lads."

"Not by choice," The teen said, leaning against the wall. "But thanks, sir." He wiped blood from his bleeding lip.

"Pardon me, gentlemen."

Both turned to see the elderly woman; who still held the jug in her hands. A smile on her weather beaten face. "You have my deepest gratitude, I hope you both are not badly hurt?"

"For an 'uld soldier like me, 'tis nothin'. You madam?"

"Not a scratch, which is a miracle." She replied. "Please come with me to the fountain...the young one could use some water."

A few minutes later, John was cleaning the young mans cut lip and the elderly woman was filling her jug. She had few sips before asking, "Where are you headed, soldier?"

"I'm tryin' to find a palace surrounded by an Oasis," John explianed. "Me Goddaughter's being held captive there...oot I cannae find the ruddy place. It's as if...it up and disappeared." He sighed, leaning forward on his stick. "I've searched almost every where."

"I've heard a tale of such a place," The young teen added. "But it's just a story."

"Yes, an old tale indeed." The old woman said, sitting on the fountains edge. "Perhaps if you hear it, it might give you some insight."

John shrugged, "Couldnae hurt."

"Years ago, when Pharaohs still ruled the lands...there was a king. His parents had been kind and just people; but sadly they left this world. His mother passed on after his birth...and the father during a war. Therefore, his father's brother; who was also a priest, began to teach him how to be a king. One like himself; cruel, heartless, selfish, and cold. The king ruled with an iron-fist...taxing the people and not hearing their pleas of help when they asked for it. The people, afraid of their ruler, prayed to the Gods and Goddess's for someway to stop the kings heartlessness."

"Did they answer?" The young teen asked, curiously.

"Correct." The old woman, replied. "After months and months of crying out for help, one Goddess took it upon herself to deal with the Pharaoh. Her name was Horakhty; Creator Of Light. She went to the palace in the form of a peasant beggar woman, and asked to see the king. When she was brought forward, the Goddess begged him for shelter. Saying that she wouldn't mind if it was in the cellar or on the floor of the kitchen...for payment, she offered a flower. Not just any flower; a rose...one as blue as the sky in summer. But the Pharaoh just laughed and mocked her for thinking of offering the ruler of the golden sands with a weed. She told to not be deceived by appearances, for things could be beautiful within. When he refused her again, Horakhty shed her disguise and grimly stated that she could tell that there was no light left in his heart. So, to punish the Pharaoh, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a spell on the palace and all who lived there. The rose she left with him, was enchanted; and would bloom for a long time.

But there is a way to break the curse. He had learn to love another, and earn her love before the last petal of the flower fell. If he would succeed, the spell would be lifted. But if not...he would remain a beast forever. The palace disappeared into the desert, and the story is all that remains."

"Me godchild is being imprisoned by a monster," John said. "The very same monster I believe ye speak of! Please, ye must tell me how ta get her 'ack!"

"I'm sorry, but not even I know where it is." She replied. "However, do you think your godchild would want you to spend the rest of your life searching for her...when there are people who need your help more?"

John was about to say something, when her words hit him like a blow. Yes, Angela wouldn't want him to wander the desert until his death looking for her...when she gave up everything to save his life. Plus, the poor people of his village needed him. How could he be so selfish? A small smile graced his face, and he let out a chuckle. "Ye certainly have a way of makin' a point. But I wish I knew she was safe..."

"I don't think she'll be harmed." The young teen said. "I mean, if you raised her she'd be tough as metal."

"True enough, true enough." John laughed. He then heard the boys stomach growl, and offered him and the elderly woman a meal. The woman politely said 'no', and left to return home. On the way to the inn, John asked, "Ye be gettin' home after, laddie?"

"Truth be told sir, I rather not...my dad's not a...pleasant man to be around."

"Oh?"

"He gambles a lot and drinks so much beer that he's never in a good mood." The brown-eyed boy let out a sigh. "He owes people so much money that often get rough. I thought I could earn some to tide us, or rather me, over...but I didn't think I'd be doing what those fools were doing. I don't have many skills, so I can't be an apprentice...and even if I did, my dad would just take away whatever I earned for himself."

John thought a minute. "What aboot yer ma? She around ta help?"

"She and my sister left one night...don't know where exactly. Mom just couldn't handle Dad anymore."

the old soldier nodded and stopped outside the inn, "Well then laddie, I have a propertion for ye. I culd use a fine lad like ye, to help out around me home. Nothin' too big, mind ye. Just errands, choppin' wood, making sure the herbs dry...thin's around the house. You'll have a roof over yer head and meals...up ta ye through."

The teenager blinked in shock. "You'd...you'd let me work for you? After what-?"

"Ye didn't seem to like tha' kind of work," The elder said, with a shrug. "And in a way, ye'll be free from yer da. So, what'd say ye?"

The teen shook John's hand, in a fast pace motion. "I'll do it! Thank you, thank you!"

"I'll pay ye a few coins ta start with fer a few weeks, if ye like ta stay I'll pay ye more. Agreed?"

"Yes sir!"

"What's yer name lad?"

"Joey. Joey Wheeler, sir."

John clapped Joey's shoulder, "Well then, Joey...shall we eat? We have quite a journey ahead...once the storm dies down."

"Storm?"

The elder pointed to the sky, and both saw thick dark clouds rolling in fast. Joey raised a brow in disbelief, "How'd you know that before? The sky was clear with no clouds whatsoever..."

"I'll tell ye all, Joey...after the meal." John laughed, as they headed inside.


	11. Chapter 11

...

The storm was raging when Angela awoke the next day, through she considered it a stroke of good luck. As she had to make more herbal medicines for Isis...and perhaps visit Shimun as well as the Pharaoh. _"There's still much I don't know about him," She thought. "I do know, however, that he has a gentler side to him under the mask he's worn for years."_ A sigh escaped her lips as she sat up. _"And then there's the fact of the curse. Just how are they to break it?"_ She shook her head, and put her chin in her hand. _"I wish there was a way I could help..."_

After having her breakfast and getting dressed; Angela left her room and decided on going to see the old priest first. As there was something she wanted to ask him, plus she wanted to return the book/tome of plants he had lent her. She was able to find the Library without getting lost, and politely knocked on the door. Anicent Elf opened it and bid the young Irish maiden to come in, while bringing her to Shimun. Who was rummaging through a tome, while a bunch scrolls were stacked around him like small mountains. Soft muttering and cursing were the only things to be heard, other then the rustle of papyrus paper.

"Lord Shimun?" Ancient Elf asked, to get his attention. "Lady Angela is here to see you."

The elder paused and looked up, old eyes squinting a bit before he came around the desk. "Ah, my dear girl. Good to see you, again."

"I hope this is a good time, I just wanted to see how you were and bring back the tome you let me borrow." She held it out. "I really enjoyed it."

He took the item from her, "I'm overjoyed to hear that. Oh, please excuse the mess...I've been trying to find out why the Pharaoh's medicine didn't have the effect it normally does."

 _"That's right..."_ She cleared her throat. "Um, may I ask...what is the medicine supposed to do, exactly?"

"The medicine makes him, or rather the beast inside him; some-what calm, so he doesn't bang himself up like as he did. Before it would just be that he scratch himself and break things..." Shimun gave a heavy sigh. "But it didn't have that effect anymore as you saw. For whatever reason, I can't understand how or why it didn't work." He went back to his desk. "I've poured over every bit of information we have...and still nothing. But I'm more intrigued as to what Mahad told me you did. If you'd like to tell me?"

Angela sat down and explained all that happened; from hearing the Pharaoh's roaring-screams, to going into his room and seeing him bite and claw himself, etc. It was when she mentioned her necklace that Shimun's eyebrows raised.

"Your necklace made him pause? Nothing has ever been able to make him do that before..."

"We were talking about it, earlier. He seemed interested in it, and I did tell him it had been my mother's. It's...the only thing I have of her and my Da." Angela said.

The elder made a 'hmm' sound as he pondered the information, "Interesting...very interesting. Ever since the event of his body changing that first night; the Pharaoh has never been able to be calmed while in that state. The creature inside of him wants to emerge and have control...even harming those who try to stop that from happening. Hence the chains Shada makes to hold our king to the wall."

"Has...Has anyone been hurt, before hand?"

A sad expression spread across Shimun's face. "Once someone nearly was...the Pharaoh had broken out of his chamber and gotten past the guards. The creature was controlling his actions, and he didn't realize that he was about to harm a servant. Mahad managed to bind him before any harm happened...but after that, the Pharaoh ordered Shada to make something to keep him in one place whenever the time came. And me to find a way to quiet the creature within him." A sigh escaped his lips. "Sometimes the medicine works...and sometimes not. I've tried many different ways and ingredients but...nothing has held for very long."

Angela felt bad for the old priest. "If there's anything I can do...please let me know. I wish to help however I can."

"You're a sweet girl, I will let you know should I find something." Shimun said.

The young woman gave a nod, and thanked the elder for his time before heading off to check on the Plant Room. She had been worried the Sandstorm might've blown the ceiling window open; which would result in sand filling the room. Of course, her fears were put to rest as she found everything sand free and just how she left it. Petite Angel and Fairy Dragon were still snoozing away, in their little nests. The first making a cute snoring noise, that Angela found adorable. Leaving her friends to rest a while longer, the Irish woman went to the Wing Of Ra to see how the Pharaoh was. _"I hope he's feeling a bit better,"_ She thought. _"He was in such pain before."_

Shada came out of the Pharaoh's chambers as she neared the door, and the Zuela gave a surprised smile. "Good day, milady. Have you come to check on the king?"

"Yes, Shada. Is he up to have visitors at the moment?"

"He just woke up thirty minutes ago. I've given him his throat tonic, per Isis's request. However; I'm sure he'd like to see you." He bade Angela inside, while poking his head into the room. "A visitor, your majesty."

The Pharaoh, who had been sitting on the edge of his bed; looked up and a small smile formed on his lips. "Angela..."

"Hello. I came to see how you're feeling today." She said, while stopping in front of him. "You seem much better."

He shrugged, "My voice is, plus the bites and scratches don't hurt anymore... But my hands haven't healed completely." He held out his hands to show her, nearly jumping when she took them in her own. The Pharaoh still hadn't gotten used to being touched like this...as he had grown up without such contact after his father had passed away years ago. And he mentally trembled when the young woman ran her fingers over the strips of linen that covered his hands. While she was gentle, just the contact made an electrical shock run up his arms...but it wasn't a bad feeling. In fact it felt...pleasant. _"Wait...what?! What's the matter with me?!"_ He mentally shouted. _"Sure, her hands in mine feel nice but-GAH! Snap out of it! She's just examining my hands for further injuries, nothing more."_ Althrough part of him wished to hold her hands in his own. _"Stop thinking about it! Why would she want to hold my hands anyway?! They've almost harmed her; twice! Angela wouldn't think of doing something like that...right_?"

Angela looked up when she felt him tense, and saw his confused expression. "Is everything alright? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Huh? N-No, it's just..." He started, before trailing off.

"Yes?"

The Pharaoh bit his lip, "It's just that...how can you touch my hands, after what they tried to do to you? I've almost hurt you; twice now."

She was quiet a minute. "I know your hands can hurt...but they can also protect." Her eyes met his; gold locked with violet. "You've shown me that. When the creature within tried to hurt me...you tried to hold it back. These hands are yours...they will do as you bid. Have them take mine."

"You-You're sure?"

Angela gave a nod, before holding out her hands in front of her. The king's hands shook a little, as he reached out to take the young woman's. He hated to admit it but...he was scared. Scared of hurting her once more. "I don't think I-"

"You can, milord. I trust you."

The Pharaoh blinked in surprise at that, and swallowed before trying again. to which he succeeded. Her hands seemed so small...so delicate, in his large ones. Also, they still had the warmth that he loved. "Do I...Do I touch you gently?" He asked, nervously.

The young Irish woman nodded, and looked up at him again with a smile. "Yes, very much so. You see? You can be gentle."

"I thought...I had forgotten how. I mean, with all my uncle drilled into my mind I..." He stopped, and looked away. "I didn't think I could be that way again."

Angela saw how hard it was for him, and touched his face with one hand. He tensed up for a second, but then relaxed as she rubbed her thumb against his cheek. "He can no longer control you, Pharaoh. You can be yourself now."

He gave a soft grunt. "I don't think I know how, to be myself." Then mentally added, _"Or who myself is..."  
_  
A knock was heard and their hands parted. The Pharaoh cleared his throat, before saying 'enter'. Revealing the one who knocked to be Karim; who was holding a basket of towels on his back. "Pardon me my Pharaoh, but I brought- Am I interrupting?"

"No, no it's...it's fine." The Pharaoh said, fighting down a blush. "What is it, Karim?"

"Eh? Oh, right! I brought you some fresh towels," He gestured to the basket. "Isis wants you to get cleaned up, as you were in bed for a long while."

"Of course, I'll...I'll do that." He turned to Angela, who seemed to be trying to keep her blush down too. "So, I'll...see you later?"

The young woman nodded. "Yes, meet you in the Plant Room?"

"Yes."

It was only when Angela had left, that the Pharaoh touched the spot on his cheek where Angela's hand had been. It was still warm and a soft smile spread across his lips. _"What is this feeling? I've never felt...quite like this. She's so kind to me, even after what I've done. Just...what is this emotion?"_

:~*~:

Angela worked in the Plant Room for the rest of the day; as she couldn't go and tend the outside garden. Petite Angel and Fairy Dragon helped with the watering and even handed the young woman the ingredients she needed when making more herbal medicines. It was almost noon, when Mana dropped by. She clearly wanted to see if the Yellow Cornflower had grown more.

"When will it bloom?" The Dark Magician Girl asked.

"In time, Mana." Was Angela's reply. "You can't rush these things. I know you want to see it, but nature has her own schedule and time. Let it run it's course."

"But I don't want to wait!" Mana whined. "All I've done these thousand years is wait, and it's driving me crazy!"

Angela dusted off her hands, and turned to the girl. "There's nothing that can be done-"

"I know! I could cast a spell to make it grow faster!"

"No! You mustn't do that!" Angela said, almost having a panic attack. Upon seeing Mana's hurt face, she added. "You must never rush things that way...Mana, you might end up hurting the flower rather than help it. I'm sure Mahad would tell you the same thing; magic may be helpful...but it can also be harmful. Even someone as skillful as your mentor is cautious when casting spells."

The Dark Magician Girl deeply sighed. "I guess you're right...but there's nothing to do with the sandstorm going on."

Angela dried her hands on a rag, before saying, "Well, I could tell you a story."

"What kind of story?"

"Well...there's the one about the Goddess Isis's journey to find Osirs-"

"I've heard that one so many times..." Mana replied.

"What about the story of the Rose Gold Slipper?"

"...actually, I've never heard of that one."

Angela gave a smile. "Then shall I tell that one?"

"Yes, yes! Please!" Mana said, bouncing up and down like a child.

"Alright, alright...sit down, first."

Mana plopped down and crossed her legs as Angela sat in a chair, with Fairy Dragon in her lap. The young woman told the story of 'Rhodopis', and the apprentice magician hung on to every word. For a time, both forgot about the raging storm outside the palace. Mana had been starting to lean forward a bit too far...but somehow managed to keep from falling over. When Angela was finished, the Dark Magician Girl clapped her hands in delight. "That...was...amazing! I've never heard that story until now; wonder if Shimun has it?"

"You can ask, next time you see him." Angela replied, getting up with a sleeping Fairy Dragon in her arms. "I'm sure he'd be happy to hear the story too, if he hasn't heard the tale of 'Rhodopis'."

The Dark Magician Girl got up and floated around the room. "How could he not know? It's so romantic!" She hovered beside of the golden-eyed woman. "Do you know any other stories?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me! I want to hear the stories!"

"Perhaps after your lessons, I'll tell you another-"

"I can't wait that long!" Mana protested. "Please I have to hear another one now!"

"Mana, behave yourself."

Both turned to see Mahad in the doorway, one brow raised. Immediately, Mana snapped to attention. "Y-Yes, Master Mahad."

"You know you shouldn't whine; I'm sure Angela would love to tell you the tales...when you _ **aren't**_ busy." He made the last word a point. "And besides, didn't you promise Shada to help in the kitchen before dinner?"

"ACK! I forgot!" The female Ka Spirit dashed out, at breakneck speed. But came back to say 'thank you' before dashing off again.

Angela laughed, as Mahad sighed at his student's behavior. "She's always full of energy, isn't she?" The young woman asked, while putting the sleepy Fairy Dragon in it's little nest.

"Yes...I don't know where she puts it, or how she acquires so much." The Dark Magician replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I also wonder how I'm able to keep up with her. Or how you are able to."

A chuckle came from the young woman, and she re-filled a jug with water. "As I mentioned; I spend most of my time in the poor part of the village to play with the kids. So...I've had a lot of time to learn a thing or two."

Mahad gave a nod, then excused himself to finish his duties. Angela began to water the plants that needed another drink; humming the old folk song that Fairy Dragon and Petite Angel liked.

"You seem happy."

Angela froze and saw the Pharaoh in the doorway; dressed in fresh clothes and with a smirk on his lips. Her face went five shades of red, and began to play with one of her sleeves. "How-How long were you watching?"

"Not long." He replied, coming into the plant room. His smirk widened a bit, at the sight of her flushed cheeks. "I didn't know you could sing so well."

"It's-It's nothing special, really." The Irish woman said; while trying to stop blushing. "I love to sing, it helped pass the time when I did the chores and such." She looked up at the Pharaoh; taking in the gray tunic and Shendyt with a dark purple sash that matched the cape adorning his shoulders. "So...what would you like to do, today?"

"I thought perhaps, I could show you how to play the game Senet." He offered. "As we can't go outside. Unless, you have something in mind?"

She brushed a strand of her hair, behind her ear. "No. I'd love to learn how to play, milord. Maybe...we can do it in here?"

He gave a soft smile. "Why not. I've been cooped up in my room for too long, so it'd be nice." The Pharaoh clapped his hands, and Ka spirit known as Magician Of Faith came in. But then left when she was asked to bring the monarch's Senet board. While they waited for the Ka spirit to return; Angela cleaned up the work bench and checked on her two spirit helpers. Petite Angel had woken up and was happily floating around before settling on the young woman's shoulder with a happy squeak.

"You seem to have a new friend." The Pharaoh replied, with a chuckle.

"Petite Angel and Fairy Dragon came into the plant room a few days ago...as they didn't have a home, I offered them shelter here. They've been helping me tend to the plants."

The creature patted the pink furry Ka Spirit, before turning to see Magician Of Faith return with the game. Both then sat on the floor by the fountain and set up the board and pieces. The Senet board and pieces were made of ivory, and a bit worn. Showing that they had been lovingly used for many years. The Pharaoh was a patient teacher as he taught Angela the rules and how to move the pieces. Needless to say; it was a little hard. However, Angela soon figured it out...even through she couldn't win against the king.

"Blast it all..." She muttered; good-naturedly, as the king beat her for the fifth time. Her eyes locked with the Pharaoh's. "You're too good, milord."

He shrugged, with a smile. "Well, I've played more than a few times...and you've just started learning. But I'm sure you'll beat me one of these days."

They both laughed, and started putting the game away. Petite Angel and Fairy Dragon squeaked in glee as they chased a piece that rolled away, before bringing it back to their friends.

"Oh, there you are Pharaoh."

The king looked up to see Seth in the doorway; who then gave a some-what bow. "There are a few papers for you to look over before the kitchen finishes making the evening meal."

"Y-Yes...thank you, Seth." The creature got up and helped Angela to her feet. "I guess I should go see what those are about. Will I see you later?"

Angela nodded. "Yes. I have to ask Shimun something about an old story...will you meet in the Library?"

He returned her nod. "Of course." Then, to her surprise, formally bowed with a gentle smile. "See you then."

The two went their separate ways; intending to hopefully finish each of their tasks quickly. Wanting to spend more time with each other. As Angela neared the Library; she realized she actually found herself liking, to be around the beastly king. _"It's so strange...he was so mean and coarse when we first met. But now he's sweet and somewhat unsure of himself. I wonder why I didn't see it before now?"_

A crash was heard from her destination, and she ran in to see Shimun squirming to escape the pile of scrolls that had fallen from a broken shelf. "Confound it all!" The elder roared, before a scroll bounced off his head. "How in the name of Sekhmet-?!"

"Are you alright, Elder?" Angela asked, as she kneeled down to help the priest out of the mess.

"Pride is bruised," He replied, while letting the woman pull him out. "But I think that's-" Shimun was cut off as a loud crack was heard, before he froze in pain. "ARGH! My back!" He fell to the floor again...flat on his face. Angela quickly called to a passing Ka Spirit to get Isis. She then rubbed Shimun's back to try and ease the tension. "I'm guessing this happens a lot?"

"Y-Yes, I'm not as young as I used to be." The Ancient Sorcerer let out a yelp when a bolt of pain hit. "Oh, the agony..."

 _"I guess I'll ask him about 'Rhodopis', later."_ She thought, before looking up at the sound of foot-steps.

Isis came in with her bowl of remedies under one arm; the Ancient Elf following behind. The Spiria kneeled by Shimun and shook her head when she figured out what had happened. "How'd you throw out your back, this time?"

"Wasn't my fault...the shelf broke and all the scrolls landed on me."

"I did mention to Shada and Seth, we needed to fix that shelf." The elven Ka Spirit said, softly. "But they haven't gotten round to tell me when it'd be done."

Isis pinched the bridge of her nose; all knew the palace had to be fixed up in places. However, there was so much that needed to done and most of the small things to fix had been forgotten. The shelf was such an example...luckily the elder priest wasn't badly hurt this time. But should it happen again, might be a different tale all together. "I'll have a word with Shada and Seth. For now, let me have a look at your back."

While the Spiria tended to the Ancient Sorcerer, Angela started to pick up the fallen scrolls. She put them on an empty, sturdier, shelf; which Ancient Elf said they'd organize later. The main thing was to get them off the floor, before the Bone Rats could get to them. By the time all the fallen items were back on the shelf, Isis was finished treating Shimun.

"Take it easy, for the rest of the day." She told him. "Don't strain yourself."

The Ancient Sorcerer promised and shuffled over to his chair, as Isis took her leave. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat down, _"Of all the blasted things to happen..."_

"Shimun? Do you wish me to go so you can rest?" Angela asked.

"Eh? No, no, my dear. It's fine. Tell me what brought you here again?"

Angela sat in the opposite chair, with her hands in her lap. "I told Mana a story, one she had never heard today. She said, you might've heard of it...and have it in the Library?"

"Perhaps. What's it called?"

"'Rhodopis'."

Plum colored eyes twinkled at the name. "I haven't heard that story in years...just hearing the title brings back such memories. I might have it, but if not...perhaps you could tell it while I write it down again."

Angela smiled. "I'd love to, Shimun."

Ancient Elf walked over and politely bowed. "Pardon me, but you might wish to lie down Master Shimun. Considering the amount of treatment Isis had to give you this time."

"...Yes, you're right. I probably should go lie down; before I'm unable to." He slowly got up, with his assistant's help. "Forgive me for leaving abruptly-"

"Don't worry about it." The Irish woman said. "Your health is more important, elder. We can do the story another time."

The old priest gave a nod of 'thanks' and went into his quarters, careful to not upset his spine. After he left, Angela got up to wait outside the Library...only to almost collide with the Pharaoh once again. A blush of embarrassment dusted her cheeks; as she was reminded of the last time this had happened. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Neither was I, don't worry." The Pharaoh said, with a small smile. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"Oh, no. I was here earlier to ask Shimun something...but he threw out his back when a shelf broke."

"Is he ok?"

"Isis helped him, and he's resting now." She paused. "I was wondering, would you like to help me choose a new story? I've not read many of these...and perhaps I could find one that Mana might enjoy. She's been board as of late because of the storm."

The Pharaoh mentally gulped. "Sure...um, where do you want to start?"

"The legends...or would they called myths?"

He shrugged, "Either I believe." He then pointed to the right side of the room. " I think they're this way, follow me."

Angela let the Pharaoh lead her down the rows of bookshelves; there were so many scrolls and tomes in many sizes. Some were so delicate that even the slightest touch would make them crumble into nothing but dust. When they arrived at the area of what they sought; both looked at the titles written on the rolled up papyrus or rock-like tomes. There were a few that Angela recognized, like 'The Doomed Prince', 'Isis and Ra', and 'Isis and Osiris'. But there were others that sounded interesting, and she pulled a few down gently into her arms. An old tome caught her eye, and she picked it up before lighting up at the title. "This was the first story Adom ever told me as a child!" She said happily, while turning to the Pharaoh to show him. "It's called 'The Princess of Bekhten'. Have you heard it?"

He shook his head. "No."

"It's such a good tale, I'm sure Mana would love it." A thought struck Angela, and she held out to the creature. "How about you read it first? I know it by heart, already."

"Uh n-no, that's alright." He stammered, pushing it gently back towards her.

"No, really you read it."

"No, you."

"I insist, you'll-"

"NO!" Came a mild shout from the Pharaoh. Upon seeing Angela's slightly scared face, he hung his head and mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"...I can't."

Angela blinked in surprise as she realized what he meant. "You never learned to read?"

He turned away; clearly embarrassed. "I learned. But it's just been so long that..." His voice trailed off. The Pharaoh was prepared for her to laugh at his stupidity for forgetting something so basic. Instead the young woman bit her lip in thought, then an idea formed in her head. "Well, it just so happens that this a wonderful story to read aloud." She put the scrolls she had picked under one arm, and held out her other hand. "Come on, let's sit over there."

He was shocked at the moment, then took her hand and sat beside her against the wall. Carefully, she opened the tome and read to the Pharaoh. Noticing that he occasionally looked over her shoulder. "'...The king of Egypt dispatched Khonsu to Bekhten, where the god arrived after a journey of seventeen months. As soon as he had been welcomed to the country by the Prince of Bekhten and his generals and nobles the god went to the place where the princess was, and he found that Bent-reshet was possessed of an evil spirit; but as soon as he had made use of his magical power-'"

"He cast the demon out!" The creature said, in excitement.

A giggle came from Angela's lips. "Wait and see."

The Pharaoh laughed; a true, joyful laugh. "I forgot that stories could do that."

"'Do' what?"

He got a wistful look on his face as he gestured around them. "Take me away from here...make me forget...for a little while."

"Forget?"

"Who I-" He stopped, as he caught sight of his fur covered arm. Then in a tone of despair finished, " **What** I am."

Angela watched as he buried his face in his hands; her heart going out to him. She then said, "We...have something in common."

The Pharaoh didn't move, but a twitch of his ear told he was listening.

"In the town where I come from, the people think I'm odd."

That made him look up in surprise, confusion on his face. "You?"

"I know how it feels to be, different." She placed a hand on his own clawed one. "And I know how lonely it can be also."

The creature wasn't sure what to say; to hear that others thought Angela was strange was ridiculous! _"She's not odd, in the least!"_ His mind roared. _"Why would they think such a thing of a kind woman?"_ He then placed his hand on hers, giving it a squeeze. "But you're not alone anymore, Angela."

A blush dusted her cheeks, as she saw truth in his eyes. A few seconds passed, before both realized how close they were to each other. The two bashfully pulled back, and young woman turned back to the story. "Wh-Where was I..?"

"'He made good use of his power'." The Pharaoh replied.

"Thanks. 'as soon as he had made use of his magical power the demon left her and she was healed straightway. Then that demon spoke to Khonsu , and acknowledged his power, and having tendered to him his unqualified submission he offered to return to his own place; but he begged Khonsu to ask the Prince of Bekhten to make a feast at which they both might be present, and he did so, and the god, and the demon, and the Prince spent a very happy day together'."

"Told you so." The creature smirked.

The two finished the story and took the other scrolls into the plant room, so Mana could pick which she wanted to hear. Half-way there, the creature asked, "Why did the villagers think you were odd?"

She gave a sad smile. "I wasn't like them; not normal."

"You were being yourself."

"Not to them. But I didn't let them get to me too much." She then turned to him. "Did your father read to you? When you were young?"

"Yes. Reading was hard for me at times...but father always would read with me when I needed help. After he passed, my uncle's...lessons...took up most of my time. He would say, 'Why should a King bother to read; when a priest or guard, can say what is put on the paper'. So I forgot how to read as time went on. But I never told anybody, so I had Shada or Mahad read the scrolls of reports and such. Deep down through I-I miss those times with father." The king was silent for a moment, then rolled his shoulders back. "After all these years; I truly now see what my uncle was trying to do...he wanted to make me a tyrant and make the people rebel or get me killed. Then he'd have the throne and rule." A bitter laugh passed his lips. "But he died before that could happen."

"How if I may ask?"

"You may. He was always high strung; that it was his undoing. His heart just gave out."

Angela 'tsked' and then remembered something. "Um...I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"The night you changed...why did you attack that mural?"

The Pharaoh was quiet for a moment; making Angela worry she had angered him. But he then said, "I can't tell you, right now. But when the time is right, I'll reveal why."

Angela accepted the answer, as it must've been a 'touchy' subject. They soon entered her plant room; making both the small Ka Spirits jump out of their nests and scurry over to the young woman. Who laughed as one nuzzled her cheek, while the other cutely cooed. "Hello to you both, as well. Can you help me find a place to put these down?"

Fairy Dragon and Petite Angel zoomed around the room; looking for a dry place to put the scrolls and tomes. The creature chuckled when Petite Angel got stuck in a flower pot, and bumping into things. Luckily, Angela was able to get her little friend out of it...even through it took a few 'gentle' pulls. Fairy Dragon finally fond an empty side table, that had been pushed to one side. Once the scrolls and tomes were placed there, Angela checked on the Yellow Cornflower.

It was growing well, but clearly needed sunlight. So, the Sandstorm wasn't helping at all...but she hoped it would pass soon. Her heart started to beat quicker when the creature came up beside her to see the plant. "It seems to be growing well." He whispered. "You've been taking good care of it."

"Mana wanted to cast a spell, to make it grow faster. But I stopped her; as nature can't be rushed." Angela admitted. "Through I appreciated the thought. While her intentions are good, magic can't do everything."

"True enough." He cleared his throat, before adding, "Thank you...by the way. For reading to me."

A smile graced Angela's face, "It was my pleasure, milord. If you want; I could help you remember how to read."

"You mean...you'd teach me? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course. And no I don't mind at all; I'd love to teach you." She answered. "Thanks to the translation spell Shimun cast, I can read the Hieroglyphics on the scrolls and tomes easily. I could even teach you how to read my language...if you want."

"Yes! Yes I'd like that very much. Can we start tomorrow?"

The young woman softly laughed, "If you want to, sure. We can do in here or in your chambers-"

A knock on the door made them turn to see Seth, standing behind them. The Duos seemed to be smirking, but it was hard to tell. "Begging your pardon, sire. I came to inform you that dinner, will be ready in an hour or two. And that Shada would like your opinion on a few things that have finished being repaired."

"Very well." The beastly king replied. "I'll be there, shortly." Turning to Angela; he gave a small shrug. "I guess I should get going...have a good evening."

"Same to you, Pharaoh." She said, with a crusty. "I hope your talk with Shada goes well."

Fairy Dragon and Petite Angela squeaked 'good-bye'; and looked over at Angela when she sat down, in one of the chairs by the fountain. They came over and tilted their heads in confusion.

"I'm alright, guys. It's just...there's something there that wasn't before. And I hope to understand what, before too long." She pulled the two of them into a cuddle-hug. "You know what? I should ask the Pharaoh, more about himself. He's asked me so many questions...and I would like to know about him." A laugh escaped her as her friends nuzzled against her cheeks. "Glad you both agree."

In her mind through; Angela thought about what he had told, her of his past. He had painted a picture of a lonely childhood; no friends, not even a place to be himself when he wasn't watched by his uncle's 'guards'...he had to close his heart so he wouldn't be hurt. Even wear a mask to hide the pain. But now...she had seen it start to crack and fall apart; bit by bit. And his heart was starting to open, slowly.  
 _  
"I hope that, one day, I'll be able to see him be himself..."_ She thought, a small smile on her lips. _"To feel safe enough to know...he doesn't need to hide anymore."_

 **The next few days passed...**

While the storm had gone, there was a lot of clean up to do. Most was sweeping away the sand from the balcony's and removing the large piles from the gardens. The Ka Spirits that could control wind were kept busy, as well as the Magicians. Angela had been worried about the sprouts she had been tending to out there, as well as the Animal Ka Spirits. Fearing that the storm had harmed them in some way.

To her relief, they were all fine. Sprouts and animals both. And the latter were very happy, to see her again. Kurriboh almost knock her over, when it flew over to to hug her. Once all the sand was gone; Angela tended to the sprouts and was delighted to find them thriving and grown a bit larger. Besides the Plant Room, the young woman worked in the gardens...hoping to make it green again. Of course the Ka Spirit Animals helped, even Fairy Dragon and Petite Angel joined in.

Aside from that; Angela would read with the Pharaoh. He would meet her in his chambers or the Plant Room, and she'd help him re-learn how to read. there were times when he'd get frustrated and snarl, but a few soothing words encouraged him to keep trying. So far, he could read words aloud. But saying them in a sentence without pausing was a bit difficult. However, he was getting better. And he had to admit...he loved reading with her.

Needless to say, there was never a dull moment around the palace. Two days after the storm, Mana practiced a spell that was supposed to make small shards of ice. However; the Dark Magician Girl made the whole dining room covered in snow. To say that Karim and Seth were mad would be lying...they were furious! Mahad kept the two from grounding Mana forever, before reverting the room back to normal. The Palace was almost fully repaired; and many of the Ka Spirits were full of joy to see their home looking like new. Plus, how their king and Angela were becoming closer to each other. They took strolls in the gardens, talked in the Plant Room, read together, and even had meals in each other's company.

The Pharaoh had been nervous at first about eating with her, as he was 'a bit' out of practice eating with utensils. He did try to eat with them...but that resulted in some of the food spilling onto the table. But Angela didn't laugh or cringe, she simply held her bowl up in her hands and sipped from it. Catching on; the creature gave a bright smile, picked up his own bowl and toasted the young woman before sipping the contents as she had.

At one point, the two were reading together in his chambers. They sat against a couple of pillows, with a scroll between them. Angela was wearing her pink shirt again, and was looking over the Pharaoh's shoulder as he read. Often helping him when he got stuck on a word. When they paused for a break, the creature began to fidget a bit.

"Um...Angela?"

"Yes, milord?"

"Remember when you asked about the mural? I want to tell you now."

Angela nodded; meaning she was listening.

The creature took a breath; this wasn't easy for him. "The mural...is of me. Before the curse. At the time, I saw myself as perfect...flawless. So much so, that had one of the best painters make it so I could see just how much. Bronze mirrors weren't enough, for me at the time. After the goddess cursed me, I...I couldn't bear to remember what I looked like. I wasn't as I had been, so I...scratched out my face from the stone. It helped a little bit, and as the years went on I just ignored it." He hung his head, in shame.

Angela pulled him into a hug, surprising him at first. But then he relaxed in her arms. "You've been through so much...I almost can't believe the sorrow you've had to endure. I wish I could ease it, somehow."

"You have in a way..." He said. "You've removed the blindfold that, had been placed over my eyes. These past few days, I feel like I'm seeing everything for the first time again." The Pharaoh slightly pulled away. "There's something else, I wish to tell you."

"What?"

"My name. But as it's for a human man than a monster...I don't feel like I deserve it."

"Please, tell me?" Angela asked, softly. "I do wish to know."

He swallowed, "My name...is Atem."

Angela smiled. "I like it."

The Pharaoh, Atem, blinked in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes. I think it suits you, 'Atem'."

He mentally trembled when Angela spoke his name, for the first time. It had been so long since someone had said it; his uncle didn't count as he would only call him 'nephew'. But it felt different when Angela said it. When she spoke his name, it was as if his very soul sang! It was such a wonderful feeling. "Thank you, Angela. Please...call me by my name, from now on?"

"But I thought no one was allowed to, at least that's what Seth and Karim told-"

"Those two can go swim with the Crocodiles." Atem snorted.

"Don't say that." Angela said, with a chuckle. "And if that's what you wish, I will."

Atem returned her smile, and hugged her gently. "Thank you."

...

 **Author Notes:** Aside from the library bit and the part with Angela touching Atem's hands...everything is/are my own ideas. The Library scene where she reads to him is from the Disney Broadway show (My favorite scene besides the ballroom one), and the part with his hands is based on a stage script by **Warren Graves**. Also, 'The Princess of Bekhten' is a true myth/legend from Egypt as well as the others that have been mentioned in this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

...

While Angela was getting to know Atem, her Godfather and Joey were learning about each other too.

The elder saw a bit of himself in the young teen; and had to chuckle when Joey inhaled three bowls of soup and two whole loaves of bread. Aside from having a huge appetite, Joey told of how his mother would paint pottery to sell in the market place. Almost every piece would be gone before sundown; and he and his sister would help her load them into the cart and sell them. However...because his father drank so much beer and wine, he would come home in a terrible temper and often would wreck or smash the works of art when he couldn't find anything else to throw. Or hit them...

It got to the point where his mother couldn't handle it anymore, and one morning...she was gone. "She left me a note, sayin' she'd come back for me once my sister was safe. But...it's been some years now. I reckon she's forgotten about me." Joey had told John the evening they had met. "I don't blame her; my sister's eyes were bad from birth, so she needs a lot of care."

"Aye, I imagine so. But yer ma still luv's ya, laddie." John replied, sipping his mulled wine. "Otherwise, why'd she leave tha note?"

Joey brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "I guess so. Just wish I knew if they're alright..."

Now the two were riding in the back of a cart; full of wares, heading back to John's village. The sun was high over head, and the driver snapped the reins of his oxen every so often. Joey was leaning against a few jugs of water, and John had back against a a couple sacks of grain. The elder stuck his pipe in his mouth, but didn't light it as he wished to not start a fire. And craved a cat from a small piece of wood he found before they had departed.

Joey, meanwhile, had fallen asleep from the rocking of the cart...snoring as if he didn't have a care in the world. Around mid-day, they stopped to let the oxen graze on some desert grass. John poked Joey with his walking stick. "Joey? Get up, boy."

"Eh? Wha-? Who...?" He suddenly remembered where he was, and stretched his arms. "Are we there?"

"Nay, Lad. 'Boot half way, just stopped for a rest and food." The old field medic climbed out of the cart, being careful of how he stretched as his old wound sometimes acted up. "Let's go."

Joey grabbed the sack of food, they had brought along before following the elder to a shaded spot to eat. After a bit, they were on their way once more through the desert.

"When we get to the village, I'll need you to help cleaning the house. As I've not been there for a spell." John said; working on the wooden cat once again.

"Sure thing. But uh...wouldn't the village be taking care of house for ya?"

There was a pause, before the elder answered. "Not many of the folk like to lend a hand to others..."

"Oh."

"Aside from that, I'm sure there's not much to clean. Me Goddaughter always kept the place spotless, so there won't be too much dust." The old man added.

"I see." Joey yawned, before leaning back to get another nap. "Welp, I'm gonna-"

"Ya are not sleepin' again."

"Huh? Why not?!"

"Because I'm going to teach you how to know if there's water nearby."

Joey gave another yawn, but then yelped when John bonked him on the head, with his walking stick. "OW! Sweet Mother Of Osiris! Wha' ya do that for?!"

"Fer not listenin'." John replied, sternly. "Findin' water is the most important thing, if ya're in the desert. Ye don't learn, ya die and become buzzard food."

Joey gulped, and looked up for any of the over-sized birds. "O-Okay...I'll p-pay attention, sir."

"Good. Now to start with..."

:~*~:

 _In the village..._

Ryou panted as he lifted a huge pot of water, onto the hook in the hearth. Using the back of his hand, he wiped sweat from his brow and rubbed his sore back.

During the past few weeks, that they stayed in John and Angela's house...Bakura had made him do all the chores. Which included cooking, cleaning, etc. It started alright, as the younger sibling liked to cook. But both his brother and Keith would make such a mess... Well, Keith was the slob more. The man had terrible table manners, left his empty beer jugs and cups all over the floor, plus would often play darts with knives and an old tapestry as a dart board. The piece of art must've been from John's homeland; as the designs were what Ryou often saw on the elders staff and clothes. It had a large image of a knight on a horse, that was rearing up.

The snow-haired young man, always cringed when Keith threw his daggers into it. For he liked the piece of art and was curious about other types from there. Plus, John would be furious when he came back to see it ruined. And Ryou felt no pity for what would befall the thief. And the fury would be doubled ten-fold once; he'd find out all the medical herbs, had been used as fuel for the fire.

Bakura, meanwhile; was becoming more and more irritated, as Angela and her guardian still hadn't returned. This also didn't improve his mood on the jobs he took either. Oh sure, he still got paid. But to say he had a little too much fun, taking down the ruffians...was putting it mildly. He'd come back with tales of blood and gory details that made Keith laugh and Ryou feel ill.

Today would be like all the rest, with no exceptions.

Keith and Bakura had left for the tavern to play cards, and wouldn't be back 'till nightfall. Leaving Ryou to tend the house...and do everything. The young man growled in anger as he threw more wood on the fire, and waited for the water to boil. "Go ahead, have fun...drink yourselves stupid..." He hissed. "Not like I've wanted to do something else today!" The young man a few shirts into the pot and then stomped over to the bucket of suds he had been using to wash the floor. Angrily he attacked the stone beneath him; even through he had washed the whole floor already. "Bloody idiots...think they could raise a hand or two...but no!"

Once his hands were sore, he tossed the bucket's contents outside. But hadn't been paying attention where he had been aiming, and a passing lady got splashed.

Ryou went pale and dropped the bucket onto the sand with a plop before running over. "Dear me, I'm so-please forgive me! I wasn't looking where the water was going!"

"It's fine." The young woman said, with a giggle. "I was getting pretty warm, so it cooled me off. Now I don't have to go to the public fountain to do it."

He was about to say something, when his breath caught in his throat. The young woman was very pretty; auburn hair, green eyes, and such a lovely smile. For a moment, he was struck speechless.

"Are you ok?" The young woman asked, worried.

"H-Huh? Oh! Y-Yes, yes I'm fine." Ryou quickly replied, blushing a shade of red. "Again, I'm very sorry I got you wet-"

"Don't worry about it. Really."

He then noticed, that her eyes were a bit paler than what he had seen before. And it hit him, when she felt for the fence. She was blind...somewhat.

"Do you live around here? I'm a little lost." she asked. "I'm trying to get to the seamstress...but I'm not familiar with his town yet."

Ryou raised a brow. "Did you just arrive?"

"A few days ago."

"I'd be happy to show you the way."

The young woman shook her head, "I don't want to be any trouble-"

"It's no trouble at all. I...don't have anything else to do." Ryou said, through he was mentally asking himself what he was doing. "I'll take the pot off the fire real quick. Be right back." The boy was in and out of the house faster than the wind, and before long; was leading the girl into town. "Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ryou. And you are?"

"I'm Serenity; it's nice to meet you Ryou."

"Likewise."

:~*~:

 _Back at the palace..._

Angela pulled a few more weeds out from around the fountain, in the palace garden. It was looking more like one, than it had been before. Plus green was taking over the brown, piece by piece. The Ka Animals could see it too, and often played in the new blades of grass. Mana would also play with them, which sometimes resulted in her getting her clothes dirty and a scolding from Isis.

She took the basket of weeds to the Ka Spirit, known as 'Green Phantom King', to make fertilizer. Angela had been fascinated by his Ka Spirit; as his hands were like that of tree branches. Through out the day, she would glimpse Atem passing the windows of the palace. Their days seemed to blend together, and more than once she found herself yearning to see him.

After dropping off the plants with 'Green Phantom King'; Angela went to the clearing where the altar to Horakhty was. The roses were thriving; but many limbs needed pruning and to have the dead leaves removed. The air felt heavy as it always had been, but she kept walking. It was when she had gotten a closer, that she saw Atem staring at the statue.

A shy feeling rose up, and she had to fight it down before clearing her throat. "Atem?"

He turned around, making his dark green cape whirl-around him. "Angela? What are you doing here?"

"I came to tend the roses around the altar. Unless you'd rather I, leave them alone?"

The Pharaoh shook his head. "No it's fine, go ahead. I just came here to avoid Seth and Karim for a bit. They've been on me about the repairs and other matters, and I just...well..."

"Needed a break?"

"Yeah." He answered, with a chuckle. "I must seem silly to you."

Angela shook her head, and went up to the altar. "No. Not at all, everyone needs time to relax and be themselves." She put down the new basket she had brought, and used a pair of shears to clip off the dried up roses and stems. Putting the clippings into the basket. "Besides, if you don't you'll end up going mad from the stress. But," She looked at Atem with a raised eyebrow. "I imagine that's not the only reason you're hiding here?"

He sighed; she figured him out. "Mana wants to cut my hair..."

"Cut your hair?"

"Isis was going to do it, but Mana thought she'd show everyone she was useful. So..." He bit his lip, not wanting to say anymore.

Angela ran her gaze over the creature's wild mane; while it was better and not as matted as when they first met...it was still a bit of a mess. She thought a minute, "I'm not sure you can hide from Mana for long...but maybe...no forget it."

"What?"

"Well...I...cut my Godpa's hair. If you'd like, I could...trim it for you." She admitted. "B-But I understand if you don't me to."

Atem blinked, in surprise. Then nodded, "O-Okay. I'd like you to...just...don't cut off all my hair?"

"I'm guessing Mana suggested that bit?"

A nod was his answer, a blush covering his cheeks. And Angela couldn't help but mentally giggle, _"He's becoming more of a man, than the beast I first thought he was."_ She saw a stone bench and led Atem over to it. "Sit down, and I promise I won't cut all your hair off."

He gave her a nervous smile, and sat in front of her. Angela cleaned the shears, and used them to trim the Pharaoh's tri-colored hair. She only cut off the tangled, matted bits that couldn't be tended to with a brush or comb. She was also careful around his ears and horns as well as the nape of his neck, before she finished.

Atem had nearly jumped when the shears first snipped a matted lock away. But then relaxed as he felt the weight leave his head and shoulders. When she said she was done, he ran his fingers through his mane; finding it much better and smoother. "Thank you, Angela."

"You're welcome."

A commotion made them look up at the palace, and they heard the servants chatter and laugh. The priests voices were mingled with them, plus Mana whining about being forbidden to chase the king around and return to her studies with Mahad.

"They seem to be having fun." She said, smiling.

Atem nodded, and got up from the bench. "Hey, you want to go somewhere?"

"Pardon?"

"You know escape the palace for a bit."

"I thought you couldn't leave the palace grounds?"

He gave a smirk, while crossing his arms. "We're not 'exactly' leaving the palace grounds." Atem replied, chuckling at the confused expression on her face. "I think it's better if I show you."

Angela raised a brow, and took his hand when he offered it. Allowing him to lead her to his chambers in the Wing Of Ra. It was there that she saw the Blue Rose again; a few more petals had fallen which made it look a bit smaller. The Pharaoh opened the chest at the foot of his bed, taking out a small orb that shone with a thousand colors. He placed it on a table. "This was a gift from Mahad, before the curse...it takes you the place you'd like to be. When I realized I could never be accepted, beyond the palace; I found no use for it." He explained.

"Where can it take you?"

"Anywhere you want. You just need a clear image of it in your mind, and the orb does the rest." Atem turned to her. "If you'd rather not-"

Angela shook her head. "N-No, I'd like to see how it do-?"

"You just place your hand on it, and think of where you want to be."

After thinking a moment, both she and the creature placed their hands on the orb. The room slowly dissolved into a foggy and misty meadow, with grey mountains in the distance. They could feel the mist on their skin and smell the moist earth. Strange trees, covered in moss, were here and there around them.

The pharaoh looked around, puzzled. "Where are we?"

"...Ireland."

His eyes lit up. "Your homeland, right?" He took a couple steps forward, looking at the area. "I've never seen such shades of green before...nor high mountains. And the mists...it's like I'm in another world all together." The pharaoh could almost smell the trees, and grass clearly. And had to mentally sigh. It was so different but pleasant, at the same time.

Angela; however, looked at the odd trees. Running a hand down one's rough bark. _"It feels...familiar."_ She walked the length of the trees, before stopping beside Atem.

"Where exactly did you bring us?"

"The Meadow where I was born. Godpa would always tell me, that I was born out here. In fact..." The young woman pointed to a few flat stones, in the middle of the Glade-like meadow. "I was brought into this world right there." She replied.

Atem raised a brow, "Really? Just out in the open like that?"

"Mom and Dad were looking for a place to build their home...and apparently I came when they were going to move on." She giggled. "I guess I didn't want them to leave a perfect spot." Angela then ran out a ways, before gesturing to Atem. "You coming?"

He blinked a few times, then a smirk appeared on his lips. A sly thought coming into play "Oh, I am." With that, he began to playfully chase her through the knee high grass. Angela laughed, as she weaved about to dodge the Pharaoh's attempts to catch her. After a while, Atem finally caught her round the middle before falling when he slipped. Both laughing hard.

"I haven't...done that...in years." He happily said, panting.

Angela sat up, smiling. "I...wouldn't have...guessed that."

"Tell-tell me...about those cliffs?"

"I don't know much. Mostly just that all of the rocks are grey black." Came her reply as she sat up, to see them better. Atem got up to join her when those strange trees caught his attention. The pharaoh then looked closer, finding that they weren't trees at all...they were remains of a house. Nature had taken it back into her fold; explaining why neither of them recognized the shape until they were at a distance.

As if in a trance, Angela walked over with Atem to all that remained of the wooden building. "Godpa said, he helped father built a cottage here...it hadn't been touched last he saw it. But I suppose nature had other plans. She always does." Angela said; when they stood in front of what might've been the entrance.

He shook his head, "It's not your fault. Time just caught up with the house." Something caught his eye, and he pointed to an object sticking out of the ground near what must've been a wall beam. "Is that sword your father's?"

Angela peered closer, "No; both he and Godpa had the same kind of sword, from when they were in the army. However, that one's the wrong shape and..." She stopped, face paling in realization of the weapon.

"What is it?"

She didn't answer, only trembled. _"Please...Please God, no..."_

"Angela? Are you ok?" The Pharaoh placed his hands on her shoulders, and was startled to see her shaking. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Norse...invaders..." The young woman whispered, breaking into sobs.

It was then the orb stopped it's spell, bringing them back to the Wing Of Ra. And it was also then that Atem, pulled Angela close to him...letting her cry into his tunic. He had heard tales of such people from merchants years ago...of how they plundered villages even ships without mercy and killed whoever crossed their path or dared to stop them. And even those who would continue long after the one's ended. Back then he refused to acknowledge their existence, as it had nothing to do with him or his kingdom. However now...now he witnessed the pain those demons had brought to others, and the sorrow they had caused one he cared for. He looked at the crying woman in his arms, _"Her Godfather saved her from a terrible fate, it must've been hard to leave his friends behind. Even though they asked him to keep her safe...I can't imagine how he suffered with knowing this and yet..."_ The king lightly hugged her. "Forgive me, Angela."

"For-For what?" She sobbed.

"For calling your guardian a thief." He admitted. "Please forgive me."

Angela nodded, "I...I do, milord. All this time...he couldn't tell me because of how much it haunted him." She went still as he lifted her chin to met her gaze. To her surprise, she saw a look of understanding and respect in his dark purple eyes. He brushed away her tears, with his hand and then said, "He did a good job."

"Of what?"

"Raising you." He admitted. "If he hadn't taken you away that night; I would never have met you."

The young woman blushed, at those words. Then brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I apologize...I did want to show you Ireland, but I didn't expect that to happen. There are so many things Godpa told me of it and I wanted to...to experience it with you."

This time **he** blushed, deeply. "Well...er...we could go again, some other time. If you'd like."

"Really?"

"Yes. And then you can show me everything."

Her smile; the one that he loved, appeared on her face. "I'd love that."

Unknown to the two; Seth had heard everything. He had been looking for his monarch, to tell him it was safe and not hide from Mana anymore. When he was about to step into the pharaoh's chambers, he saw the two had been using the orb and heard their talk. He had more respect for the woman now...as not many could face the truth as she did without losing their mind from shock or despair. Quietly, he left the two alone.

Once Angela had calmed down; she and Atem went to walk around the palace. A cool breeze blew through the open windows, and many of the Ka Spirits went about their chores. Neither realized how close, they were to each other as they walked. After a few moments, the pharaoh cleared his throat. "Um, Angela?"

"Yes?"

"I was...wondering, what was like? Being raised by your guardian? You must've thought about where your mom and dad were, right?"

She nodded. "Of course, I did. But Godpa told me early on that they had passed; but that they were happy in the next life. They loved me and wouldn't want to see me sad that they couldn't be with me." A small smile appeared on her face. "I wish I could've known them, but I have the stories Godpa has told me of them."

Atem tilted his head to one side. "Oh? Such as?"

"Well, my Dad and Mom were good healers like Godpa. But there were times when Mom proved she wasn't the timid lady people thought she was When they first met her." Her smile went wider. "She was, as Godpa put it...'quite a tough woman'. He told me of when a troop of soldiers came into one of the towns they were visiting; they were...well.. rowdy bunch. My parents put up with it, until one of them crashed through the window of the inn they were staying at. That was the last straw for my Mom, and before Dad or Godpa could stop her...she went to the commander."

"Someone escorted her to him? That was decent."

Angela bit her lip, trying to not giggle "Uh, not exactly...she literary walked through the crowd of soldiers. Calmly I might add."

"Wait, she just walked? Just calmly walked past a bunch of brawling soldiers?!" Atem asked, shocked. "Wasn't she worried one might hit her instead?"

"Nope. She was more worried about the people, rather than herself. And believe it or not; the men actually stopped and parted when she came to Godpa, my mother had this look she'd give people who'd cross the line. He's seen tough, cold-hearted men crumble and beg her to forgive them."

The pharaoh just shook his head. "...Wish I could've seen that. So, what happened? Did she find the commander?"

"Oh, she found him alright." Angela replied, with a smirk. "He was wrestling with one of his men, before they froze at her glaring at them. Next thing they knew; she was pulling them by the ear to the village gates."

"By ear?" Atem started to chuckle. "She hauled them to the gates just 'by the ear'?! She must've been a strong woman...how tall was she? I'm guessing around Isis's height."

Angela blushed and played with her hair. "Actually...I'm the same size as her."

"...Seriously? Wow, she...sounds amazing. Did the soldiers...leave, after that?"

"Yes. I don't think they wanted to make anymore trouble, unless they wished to dragged by the ear out of the village."

He started to laugh. "If I had been there, I think I'd be thinking the same thing. What about your father? Didn't he want to do something about those ruffians?"

"Yes. But he knew not to interfere, when Mom was mad. Or...let's just say **he'd** be needing the bandages."

Atem gulped. "Oh."

"He was a stern, but kind man. He never cared what other's thought of him...Godpa said my Dad used to say 'Those who talk behind you, are destined to stay there'. And he's right, people who whisper behind other's backs, are just fools."

"What about...growing up? Did you ever get...jealous of other's having a mom or dad?"

She nodded. "I'd be lying if I said 'no'. There were times I yearned for that, even when I was picked on for not being native or just being myself. I wasn't lonely through; I had Godpa and the garden, as well as the stories Adom let me read. On my seventh birthday, my Godpa gave me Mom's necklace. He said she wanted me to have it when I turned seven." Her eyes seemed sad, but happy as she spoke of her childhood. Her fingers reached up and touched the cross that hung on the sturdy chain. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked at the creature beside her. He had a sad smile on his face.

"I understand, Angela. I wish there was something, I could do."

The young woman returned his smile, and leaned against him. "Thanks..."

They stayed like that for a while, then continued their walk before Angela asked something that had been on her mind. "Atem? May I ask...was it hard, at first?"

"What was?"

"When...you changed." When he didn't answer, she started to worry she had crossed the line. "Y-You don't have to tell me. I only wanted to know-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "Isis and Mahad warned me, that you might ask. They were right...so, I might as well answer. But be warned; you might not like what you hear." He paused a minute. "Perhaps we should talk about it, in the Plant Room? We might have more privacy there."

She nodded, and they headed that direction. Upon reaching the room, Petite Angel and Fairy Dragon flew into Angela's arms with happy squeaks. "Hello to you both, as well." Angela laughed.

A small smile graced the pharaoh's face; and he closed the door behind him before sitting in one of the chairs. He played with one of his gold wristbands. "I'm not...sure where I should start..."

"The beginning is the best." Came the young woman's reply. "At least that's what Adom and Godpa always said."

The creature gave her a weak smile. "...Well, you already know how I became cursed. After the goddess left; I blacked out from the pain the transformation had dealt. That's, I suppose, where it all starts..."

:~*~:

 ** _It was the day after the Pharaoh and all in the palace had been cursed; and everyone was in a panic. Their king, however, had passed out after the Goddess left. When he came to; the king found himself in his bedroom, linen sheets covering him. With a groan; he staggered a bit when he tried to plant his feet on the floor. For his new body was heavier, than his human one. And made it hard to move like he used to do._**

 _ **"Pharaoh!"**_

 _ **The monarch looked up and saw a Dark Magician, a Zelua**_ _ **and some others came over to him. At first he was afraid, until he recognized the voice.**_

 _ **"M-Mahad? It that you?"**_

 _ **The Ka Magician nodded. "Yes, sire."**_

 _ **A Bastet, Karim, took a step forward. "You passed out after the goddess left, we brought you to your chambers so you could rest. Are you injured anywhere?"**_

 _ **"Do I look like I'm hurt?" He asked testily.**_

 _ **The Ka next to him, crossed his arms. "We were worried, don't bite our heads off."**_

 _ **"I didn't ask you, Seth!" The creature growled, before covering his mouth in surprise. "Did I just...?"**_

 _ **The Zelua nodded. "I'm-I'm afraid so, Pharaoh." It said in Shada's voice.**_

 _ **He suddenly felt dizzy and placed a hand on the bedpost to steady himself, before recoiling from the sight. Trembling, he raised it to his eye level. Tan fur replaced the smooth skin, and claws were where his fingers would be.**_ _"No..."_ _ **He touched his face and felt the same fur.**_ _"It can't be..."_ _ **Fear knotted his stomach and his priests were looking at him with worried eyes.**_

 _ **"Where's a mirror?"**_

 _ **The Spiria bit her lip. "On the side table by the window. But I don't-"**_

 _ **With quicker speed than he had possessed while human, the Pharaoh raced to where a small bronze hand mirror was on a table. His body shook as he grabbed the mirror and slowly raised it to his face. Tan fur, like the rest of him, had replaced the skin...two large horns shot from his fore head and his teeth were fangs.**_

 _"No...No, no...!"_

 _ **"My Pharaoh?"**_

 _ **"...Get out..."**_

 _ **"But-"**_

 _ **"I SAID GET OUT!"**_

 _ **Karim ducked as the mirror was thrown at the wall behind him, and was picked up by Shada as the priests ran out. The Pharaoh grabbed vases and threw them to the floor, tore tapestries from the walls and ripped them to shreds. He smashed the wooden chairs, tables, even his clothes and jewelry were ripped to pieces. He then saw the portrait of him on the wall, and raked his claws down the face...his claws were so strong that they gorged even stone! Again and again he attacked the mural of his human self.**_ _"What good is it now?! No one would love me like this! I'm just a twisted abomination!"_

 _ **When there was nothing left to destroy in his room, he clawed at his face. Roaring in his despair at what had befallen him and of his ugliness. He then shank to the floor and started to sob; how could he break such a spell...when no one could ever love such a monster?**_ _  
_ _ **  
All the bronze mirrors that had lined the hallway, he destroyed with one blow. He remembered always wanting to catch a glimpse of himself when he walked past. To smirk at his handsome form, that he had deemed 'perfect'.**_

 ** _One night; he came out to walk around the garden. He found an Oasis had seemed to grow over night...locking him and his servants away from the world._**

 ** _Fine with him. There was no way, he belonged anymore. He was an outcast now; a stranger in the land he loved. And, sadly, that's all he ever would be._**

 ** _Days became weeks, which in turn became months, and then years._**

 ** _He found out that he could no longer eat like a man...the food had to be almost rare for the monster to be deemed satisfied. Plus, he couldn't sleep in his human bed...so he made a 'nest' out of some blankets. The rose that Hokarty had given him, now sat under a glass dome on a small table. The mirror beside it._**

 ** _The latter, was often the one thing he used the most. He would ask to gaze at the Red Sea, the Nile, the people...until he couldn't bear to look anymore unless it was important._**

 _ **Like when Mana couldn't be found; and he had to use his mirror to seek her out. And he found her... asleep on bags of flour in the pantry. Often he'd wake in the middle of the night with tears running down his face. And when the second form of the curse was revealed...the creature within taking over and almost harming someone...it was then he knew things wouldn't get easier...**_

 ** _Shada created chains to bind him to the wall of his room, until the 'madness' had ceased. But the creature-or beast-within him was getting stronger with each time it happened._**

 _ **He just stayed hidden in the shadows until night fall. Roaming the halls and grounds like a ghost. His heart becoming harder than ever before.**_

 _"I'll never be a man again...so why should I be in the light? I suit the darkness better, it's where a monster belongs after all."_ ** _There was one thing however; the wild roses that took root and grew in his garden seemed to calm him...soothe him. He'd wander that one spot, avoid looking at Horakty's statue and just be among those flowers._** _  
_  
 ** _Centuries later, a stranger came to his palace to seek shelter..._**

:~*~:

"...The rest you know." He finished.

Angela placed a hand on his, sorrow in her golden eyes. "You went through so much, during that long time."

"Yes, but..." He gazed at her face. "I'm happy now, since I've been with you."

"You must've been lonely, I imagine."

He nodded, putting his other hand on top of hers. "Yes, I only just realized how much I had been."

A knock interrupted the sweet moment, and they released each other's hands as if they were white hot. Angela got up, much to both of the little Ka Spirits dismay, and opened the door to see a Witty Phantom there. The Ka Spirit bowed low. "Forgive the interruption, my liege...but there is a matter, that Lord Shimun and Shada must discuss with you. In the Library."

"Yes...I'll be right there." He got up and walked over to Angela. "Will we meet in my chambers for the reading lesson?"

"Of course. I'll see you there."

Atem then brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Until then, milady."

Once he was out of sight, did the Irish Woman's face start to burn. _"Wh-What was-?! Sweet merciful Lord of Heaven...am I feeling...?"_ She sat down on the fountain's rim. _"Not that there's anything wrong, with having feelings for him...right?"_

Fairy Dragon and Petite Angela chirped in concern, before crawling into her lap.

"I'm fine...I think. It's just when I suppose I know everything about him...he keeps surprising me." She held the two Ka Spirits close. "I might have, deeper feelings for him. Deeper than thought..."

 ** _Later that night..._**

Atem lay on his bed, in a plain kilt he used to sleep in. He was restless, for some reason. Not even switching the pillow, for his old headrest worked. With a snarl, he threw off his linen blankets and sat on the edge of the bed. He started to think about what could be preventing him from resting for the night.

Maybe it was seeing Angela's homeland? Telling her more about his past? Or perhaps how he made her laugh at dinner? He had to admit; she did have a laugh that was sweeter than any wine. It made her eyes seem, like they were real stars. And the way she always comforted him, when he was upset..."What's wrong with me?! " He moaned, in frustration. _"My head's spinning so much...I didn't have that much wine. Could something have been slipped into it? And my stomach...it's trying itself up..."_ A sigh escaped him, as he clutched his head. This was driving him utterly insane.

A few minutes later, he grabbed his robe and headed out to the kitchen. Maybe a few figs would calm his nerves... The half moon shone, the only light to let him see as he walked through the halls. He was half-way to his destination, when Angela appeared in his mind again. For an instant; he thought about the possibility that Angela was a child of the Sky Goddess, Nut. What with her night-colored hair, moon white skin, and star bright eyes...she could easily be deemed so. However, he shook his head with a small smile at the very notion. Child of Nut, no. Blessed...perhaps.

The creature thought a moment; about all the times he and Angela had been together. Ever since he had saved her from the Jackals, and held back the beast within himself from harming her...she had been there. Caring for him...teaching him...healing the wounds on his heart. And soul. His mind went back to when she nursed him back to health upon returning to the palace. Of when she had him take her hands in his own...of her comforting words when teaching him to read...her kindness...her smile...

Just thinking about all those things, made his heart want to fly out of his chest. Yet he didn't care. It was then that the monarch knew...he cared for her.

In fact he cherished everything about her! Not just her kindness, but the way she spoke her mind and cared for those in need. Her ability to defend herself, if need be. Even the way she got along with everyone. He thought he'd never feel, so happy like this again.

A flash of movement caught his eye, and he saw Angela staring out a nearby window. Her hair blowing in the slight breeze, and a smile on her lips as she looked at the stars above.

 _"By Ra's golden light...Nut has definitely blessed her."_ Atem thought, leaning against the wall in a happy haze.

Angela was surprised, when she noticed Atem behind her. "Oh! I didn't see you, Atem." She said, playing with her shawl around her shoulders.

Atem gave a small smile. "Evening, milady. I guess we both can't sleep, huh?"

"Seems that way. And it's a beautiful night...so many stars..." She smiled, then added, "We could look at them together if you'd like."

He nodded. "I'd love too...in fact I know just the place." Taking her hand, he led Angela down the hallways to an open patio-like area. The breeze could be felt fully, and the stars were seen clearer...in fact they almost blanketed the heavens.

"I've never seen so many," Angela breathed. "It's like diamonds were sewn into a piece of velvet..."

Atem nodded. "It is beautiful...Nut out did herself tonight."

"She's the Goddess of the Sky, right?"

"Correct; she is."

The young Irish maiden moved a bit closer, to the king. She felt so comfortable, so **safe** beside him. "I've been wondering something...you said you could summon the Ka Spirits that had no one attached to them. Could you...teach me?"

Had he heard right? "You want to learn-?"

"Forget it, it was a stupid idea." She mumbled.

"No, not at all. I'd-" He swallowed, before taking her hand. "I'd be honored to teach you."

Her eyes shone bright, like the heavens above. "Thank you, Atem! May we start in the morning?"

"Of course! Perhaps after breakfast? Or my Reading Lesson?"

Angela thought a moment. "I think after breakfast, would be best. But I...I have to ask..."

"Yes?"

"Do I...have a Ka spirit, within me?"

He softly, laughed. "Yes, everyone does. But before you summon it...you have to practice. Summoning isn't as easy as it sounds."

"It does sound hard, but I'm sure I can do it." She bit her lip, in thought. "I do wonder, what mine could be?"

Atem shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm sure it'll be as strong and bea-er- **fierce** warrior, as you are." He hoped she hadn't heard, his slip of the tongue. He seemed to be getting more flustered as of late, whenever he was around her. However, Angela had figured out what he had almost said. _"He was going to call me beautiful..."_ The young lady begged her face to not blush, at the fact.

The pharaoh cleared his throat, and shifted nervously before asking, "Are you cold, out here?"

She shook her head. "I'm never cold, when I'm around you."

He blushed, and mentally hoped Seth wasn't nearby. Otherwise he'd never hear the end of it...

Angela played with the end of her shawl, "I was wondering...does your name have a meaning? I'm just curious..."

A chuckle left his lips, as he took her hands. "Yes, it does. It has a few meanings, actually. 'Dark Star' for one. But the most common meaning, is 'Completion'."

"I like them both." Angela said, truthfully.

"What about your name? Does it have a meaning?"

She suddenly felt shy, but answered. "Mine is like yours, having two meanings. The first is 'Angel', of course. The second is...'Messenger Of God'." Angela fought to calm down her nerves. "As you can guess; I pray to the Creator. Or the Hebrew God as you call him...I just hope you don't..."

"Don't what?"

"See me differently."

Atem gave a gentle smile. "We've been cut-off from the world, for centuries. Even through I could glimpse it through my mirror; I've seen the changes and know that many don't follow the old ways anymore. But that doesn't mean I see you in different light."

"R-Really?"

He nodded, and they looked up to the sky again. While standing a even closer to each other, not being bothered by the cold. The two stayed under the stars a few more moments, then walked back to their chambers.

This time, sleep came easier.

:~*~:

 _Morning came...  
_  
Bringing clear skies, and fluffy clouds...a perfect morning. Angela quickly dressed and brushed out her hair, before going down to breakfast. Thoughts of what she and Atem had spoke of last night, echoed through her mind. _"Seems we might have more, in common than I realized."_

Breakfast was just being laid out, when the young woman arrived. Sweet juice, rolls, eggs, and fruit covered the stone table. Accompanied by figs drizzled with honey, and bowls of nuts beside trays of cheese. Water mixed with mint stood in clay pitchers; among the many flowers around it in colorful vases.

Angela sat down and began pouring herself some juice, as the servants finished bring out the morning meal. A coo made her turn around to see Kurriboh happily floating into the room; and gave a small gasp of surprise when it dove head first into the bowl of nuts. Sending many flying all over the table. With a smile, she plucked the still munching brown ball of fuzz from the bowl. Crumbs stuck to the fur around, what she guessed, was the mouth. Or where it would be...it was hard to tell exactly. Kurriboh let out a burp, and tried to go back to the bowl of nuts. Only to have Angela hold him back.

"Oh no, those are for Atem and me." She playfully scolded, while wagging a finger. "Besides, you've got more than enough food in the garden."

Kurriboh rubbed his head against her hand; before turning to the sound of a loud, clanging noise from the kitchen. Muffled shouts and groans were heard before a Ka Spirit known as Panther Warrior sprinted out the door as a pot narrowly missed his head. In his clawed hands he hand a plate of millet bread, which he carefully placed on the table.

"Is everything alright?" Angela asked, concerned.

"The cook just got into a temper; because the dish he was preparing, for lunch got ruined." Came the Ka Spirit's answer. "It got knocked over or something along those lines."

Another crash was heard, and the young Irish woman had to cringe from the sound. At moment, Atem entered the room. He wore a sand colored tunic and Shendyt, plus a sash with a cape that was a shade darker of the same color. His gold jewelry glinted in the early light, as he moved to his chair. "Good morning, Angela."

"Same to you, milord." Angela replied, before giggling at Kurriboh; who cuddled against the creature affectionately. "I must warn you; Kurriboh ate most of the nuts in the bowl there. If you want some, you better take 'em now. Otherwise, Kurriboh'll eat them all."

Atem laughed, while ruffling Kurriboh's fur. "Thanks for the warning. I'll do that." He then began putting food on his plate, and took a bit of the nuts that was left over. Then let Kurriboh have the rest, before telling the little Ka Spirit to go play in the garden. "Did you sleep well, last night?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking, Atem." Angela replied, while taking a bite of eggs. "I will admit I'm nervous, I've never really done any kind of summoning before."

He swallowed a bite of fruit, and gave her a calm smile. "You'll be fine. And I'll be there, to help you."

"Thank you, Atem. That puts me at ease."

A feathery feeling started in the pharaoh's stomach, but it wasn't a bad one. It was actually pleasant; and he hoped to feel it more often. The two of them talked and finished the delicious meal; while also ignoring the crashing and banging from the kitchen. Clearly the cook was still upset about the food that had been ruined. A few of the Ka Spirits ran out; frightened looks on their faces and scrambling for cover from whatever pot or object that the cook threw.

"Um...should we take some of this food with us?" Angela asked, a worried look on her face. "We might...uh...want a snack, before lunch."

Atem nodded and helped her put some cheese, what was left of the rolls, remaining nuts and grapes into a well as the pitcher of Mint Water. Once that was done; the monarch took her hand and led Angela outside through the garden. Passing the newly planted flower beds, and the animal dens, they neared a building that was as big as the palace...maybe even more so. Plus the length was the same.

Angela looked at the building in awe; it tripled in size at seeing the inside. Cool air greeted them, and once her eyes adjusted...Angela saw all four walls were covered with stone slabs of creatures. There were Angels, Demons, Animals, Dragons, Fairies, Elves, Merfolk, plus many others.

Atem chuckled, at her shocked expression. He had been the same way when he first saw this place. "You ok?"

"Y-Yeah. I just...there's so many!"

"Every time a person is born, one of these will disappear. As they are now bound together. When a person dies; they return here until they're paired up with another in the future." He explained, before looking at her. "Do you still wish to learn how to summon them?"

A firm nod was her answer, and replied, "Yes."

After putting down the bowl of food next to pitcher, she stood with the king in the middle of the room.

"Now close your eyes...empty your mind..." The Pharaoh told her. "Call out to the creatures with your soul. One will answer, if they deem you worthy of their help." He then smirked. "Don't worry if none answer right away, some are fickle."

Both laughed at that, and Angela closed her eyes...hoping that the Ka Spirits would answer her call. After an hour, they took a break. Angela sat down before having some of the Mint Water. "Seems they're very fickle." She sighed. "Well; I didn't expect to gain one on my first try anyway."

Atem sat beside her, and had a few grapes. "It took me at least eight times, to achieve a summon. It's not as easy as people think."

"What was your first summon?" Angela asked. "Was it a human-like one or animal?"

"Believe it or not...it was Kurriboh."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He admitted. "After that; the summoning's got a bit easier."

Angela gazed at the stone tablets around them; each was so unique. "I wonder...what my Ka Spirit is? Do you think I'd be able to summon it when I'm strong enough?"

"I have no doubt you will. Shall we try again?"

The next two hours passed the same way. Angela mentally called out to the spirits...yet none would answer. That is until...

The young woman jumped back; when an orb shot out of one of the Ka Tablets near the ceiling. It landed a few feet from her, before taking the shape of a tortoise. Which was twice as large as the ones, she had heard about from sailors. They said those Tortoises were only found on an island in the tropical seas.

This one, however; had a shell a teal-like green, with dark green gems sticking up like stalagmites of different sizes. They seemed to coat the top of the shell, in a fan-like fashion. Slowly; it poked its mint colored head out, and blinked large pale jade-green eyes. The legs then followed as Angela walked up to it, calmly so she didn't startle it.

 _"...Wow."_ Was all the Pharaoh could think. He had never seen this Ka Spirit before.

Angela kneeled in front of the creature; who made its head come out the whole way, to meet her eyes.

"Hi...I'm Angela. Thank you, for answering my call." She told it. Then slowly, and calmly, petted the Tortoise's head. It felt leathery yet smooth at the same time. The young woman giggled, when it closed it's eyes pleasure as her fingers scratched the base of back of its neck. As well as hearing a gurgling in the creature's throat. "It's nice to meet you, my friend. I hope you'll lend me your aid, if I'm in trouble."

Atem came over to see it better, but this frightened the Ka Spirit; making it withdraw into its shell with impressive speed. Of course the sudden action made Atem cringe; apparently the Spirit was scared of his appearance. "Sorry I scared you...but I mean you no harm." He told it. "Please come out?"

Slowly, it did. And let the king pat it on the head, after Angela. If the young woman could trust the creature before it, then it would as well.

"I wonder what its name is..." Angela murmured. "Do you think Shimun would know? Or Mahad?"

"Possibly. We could also try Shada; he's spent more time in here than anyone. As he's in charge of writing every one of these down in the scrolls." The Pharaoh replied.

After a few more minutes, the Tortoise gave a nod before returning to the Stone Tablet it called home. It was then, the Irish woman felt exhaustion wash over her. Her legs became wobbly, and Atem caught her before she could hurt herself.

"You alright?" He asked, worried.

"Ye-Yes. Why am I so tired?"

He gave her a smile, "As I said; summoning takes a lot of energy. I'm impressed you haven't blacked out, yet."

She gave him a weary smile. "Godpa did say that, I got my stubborn streak from my dad."

"Well, stubborn or not...I think we should stop for the day. You shouldn't push yourself."

The young woman gave a nod, and let Atem lead her to the wall where they had placed the food and water. She leaned her back against the wall, and took the pitcher when he offered it. Once Angela got enough energy back, they headed back to the palace. It was almost noon, so they stopped in the Dining Room to have lunch...to appease the Cook.

Luckily for them; he was in a better mood, than he had been that morning. Lunch was vegetable soup, bread, olives, and Honey Cakes. Plus, water with pieces of oranges inside. The two sat down and began to eat; the moment Angela tasted the soup, she felt a bit better.

"I've never had a soup, like this." Atem said, after chewing some of the vegetables.

The young woman raised a brow. "Really? I made this kind of soup, almost all the time. Only when we didn't have much meat, in the larder. It's expensive at times...the only thing cheap anyone can get is scraps."

Atem blinked in surprise. "Really? Does that mean the people, whose children you helped; could get meat?"

"You'd think that...but, no." She replied, sadly. "They don't have much, and even if they did...it wouldn't be a lot. Many have more than one or two children."

At this, the pharaoh had a grim look in his eyes. He had never went back outside the palace, after his father had died. After that he didn't care, thinking only of himself. _"But now I can't help them...it's too late..."  
_  
"Atem?"

He looked up at the sound of Angela's voice, seeing her worried eyes. "I'm alright, it's just...well...hearing what's happening to my people. And realizing I should've..."

Angela saw his struggle, and that he was trying to keep himself from sending the tableware to the floor. She got up and quickly went over to his side, before taking his hand. "You're not like that...you've changed. I can see it." The young woman told, soothingly.

"I'm not so sure..." He groaned, with a growl.

Angela stroked the fur on his hand, which calmed him down. "Truthfully, you've changed Atem."

He breathed heavily, and placed his hand on hers. "Really?"

"Yeah." Angela gave his hand a squeeze, and they both shared a smile before finishing their lunch. Afterwards, they headed to the Wing Of Ra for the pharaoh's reading lesson. The two bumped into Mahad and Shada on the way, and after inquiring about the Ka tortoise...it was Shada that gave them its name.

"Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise," The avian Ka priest, answered. "It's a very timid creature, and rarely shows itself to others besides the one it's bonded to."

"Does that mean it's my Ka Spirit?" Angela asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Came his reply. "Yours will appear, don't lose hope. But I find, that sometimes revealing that you keep inside...helps it come forth."

As the two left the priests, Angela turned to Atem. "I wonder what Shada means...?"

"I'm not really sure. But knowing him, the clue will appear when you least expect it." The king said, while offering Angela his hand as they ascended the stairs to his chambers.

:~*~:

 _Two Days later..._

Angela was with Atem, in the temple of the Stone Tablets once more. For two days, she had tried to make her Ka Spirit show itself. But it was being so stubborn...and the clue Shada had given her didn't make sense. No matter how many theories she came up with. Atem was stuck as well; something that was rare with him. Even now, while taking a brake, neither one could come up with a solution.

"Am I the only one who feels, like threatening, that Zelua into telling us what he meant?" Atem asked, while munching a few grapes.

The young woman gave a chuckle, "I don't think, it'd work milord."

"Probably not; but it would, make me feel better." He smirked.

That made her laugh, and the pharaoh couldn't help but join in. After they calmed themselves, Atem cleared his throat. "Um, Angela? Seth was commenting that, you've must've had admirers back in the village. Is-Is that true?"

She raised a brow, but answered. "Yes, one. Through he was often getting on my nerves; as I don't love him. He just won't except 'no' for whatever reason. Especially since-" Angela stopped and wrung her hands. "An-Anyway; there's no one in the village, aside from Godpa, waiting for me."

Atem mentally sighed in relief, as Seth had told him that Angela might've had her eye on someone. But his fears were put to rest, as Angela confirmed it. But... "You were about to say something though. What was-?"

"Just-Just forget it, it's nothing." Angela said, quickly. "Really, don't worry about it."

Atem placed his hands, on her shoulders. "Angela you know you can tell me anything, right? Why are you wanting to hide this?"

"Because you'll think of me differently, if I do." Came her answer.

"Unless you've killed a noble or anything along those lines, it can't be that bad." He told her. "I mean, look at me. I was merciless when I was ruling this land. You know that. So please tell me?"

She took a shaky breath, eyes becoming sadder than he had ever seen her, "When I was about ten; I became very ill. Everyone thought I'd die, like a few of the other's had...but I didn't. However...it left a mark."

"A 'mark'?"

"Yes. It...It took away the ability to have a child." Tears rimmed her eyes, as she admitted it. "I can't have one of my own. That's why...why I..."

"Why you care for the children, of the poor so much." Atem finished. His heart went out to her, again. And carefully, he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Knowing this, doesn't change my thoughts about you. Angela, the way you care for others...for those children...it's your gift. And I must confess; after being here for so long...I don't think I can provide Egypt with an heir."

"You mean, you think you're-?"

He blushed, nodding. "I haven't told Seth, or the others, about this. So," An embarrassed smile slid onto his face. "Can you keep it a secret?"

Angela gave him a smile; both of relief for him not thinking of her differently. And of the joy he would trust her with his own secret. The two of them now had a stronger bond, and seemed to understand more of each other.

It was at that moment, that an orb glowed from inside Angela's chest before floating in front of her. It then began to take shape; a thin body, elven pointed ears, long hair, and large wings. Soon the light faded, and the Ka Spirit was revealed. The body that of a thin female woman with skin the color of sea-foam. the eyes were only emerald sclera; no iris's or pupils. The flowing hair reminded Angela of a prism; for every time the teal locks would move, streaks of pink and purple would flash. A strapless dress, the same color as the spirit's eyes; was made of shimmering cloth that had a tint of yellow, stopping just above the knees. In its hands, it held a wand. But unlike the typical ones that Angela had seen fairies have in pictures...this one had an orange butterfly, in place of the star, on the end. However, it was the creatures wings that held Angela's attention. Large, powerful...teal colored and sparkled like the night sky's opalescence. The wing shape was that of a certain butterfly, but the young woman couldn't quite place which butterfly it was.

It blinked a moment before floating around the two, curiously.

Angela suddenly snapped out of her daze, and looked at the spirit. "H-Hello. Are you...Are you the Spirit I've been calling to?"

It nodded, with a smile before happily hugging her. Making Angela hug back, joyfully. At long last, she met the Ka of her soul.

Atem softly clapped, with shining eyes. "You did it, and just after two days."

"But wha-how did I-?"

"Remember what Shada told you? He said 'sometimes revealing that, or what, you keep inside'. You held that secret about yourself hidden for so long...letting it out helped your Ka Spirit emerge."

Angela didn't know whether to laugh at the answer being so simple, or to cry at seeing all her hard training pay off. "Do you know this one's name?"

"Yes, actually. 'Fairy's Gift'; it's know for delivering happiness to all." He broke into a grin. "Clearly it's true from the way you're smiling."

After twenty more minutes, Angela felt her strength starting to drain. She gave Fairy's Gift one last hug; who seemed to sense it well before Angela did, the Ka Spirit returned back within the young woman with a small wave.

Overjoyed that she got to meet Fairy's Gift, the golden eyed woman told Kisara the moment she was asked about her day. "I never dreamed such a fairy could exist...I thought they were like the ones in the pictures, I've seen in the books brought from over seas."

"I'm so glad you finally met your Ka Spirit," Kisara replied, while helping Angela turn down the bed. "There are many different Fairy Ka Spirits...perhaps now that you've revealed one of them, they may decide to appear before you. Some, though, are really picky...so don't feel bad if they don't."

"Thank Kisara, I'll remember that." Angela said, while covering a yawn. The day had been an exciting one, but she was ready to rest. Once she was settled in, Kisara snuffed the oil lamps and closed the balcony doors before bidding 'good-night'. As Angela drifted off, her thoughts turned to her Godfather. _"I hope he's alright...God watch over him..."_

:~*~:

 _In the village..._

John and Joey had just arrived. It had been a long journey, but the sight of the house ahead lifted their spirits. Or at least...until they got closer. "De gach rud atá Naofa! Nuair a aimsím an Bladgard a rinne seo-!" ***** Was all John could say, in his native tongue when he beheld the garden's state and the shattered clay jugs littering the sand. The native words got heated; when he saw what had become of his tapestry, holes and all. At least the house was clean...somewhat.

"Half of tha herbs, ya 'ave to send fer! And not cheap either! And the garden! What 'ool destroys a garden?! Look 'hat the Tapestry! That's one of the many thin's I brought wit' me 'ere! Family Treasure, it is! When aye find out who did all 'his I'll-I'll make 'em wish the Banshee cried fer 'em!" The elder roared, swinging his cane like a sword. "Mark me words!"

Joey had just replaced a chair to its right position, when he heard a creak. Clearly the old man heard it too, and before either could say something a blur shot towards the door. But didn't take into account of Joey, being faster and tackling it to the ground. "Hold it, pal! Where ya think you're goin'?"

"Don't hurt me! I mean no harm!"

John lit a lamp, and his eyes narrowed at who he saw. "'Ell now, what do we 'ave 'ere...? Didnae take ya fer a burglar, Ryou."

Joey hauled the snow haired young man to his feet, making sure he had a grip on the collar of the boy's shirt. "Ya know 'im, sir?"

"Aye, I do. His brother often 'talks me Godchild." He leaned forward, using his stick for balance. "Wha' ya doin' in ma house? Ye the one, responsible fer destoryin' me family treasure?"

Ryou swallowed. "N-No, sir! On my life, I swear I only tried to keep the house nice for you! Truly! I would never dream of destroying something that precious! It's just that..."

"Aye, 'hat 'what'?" The old soldier inquired.

"That they kept making a mess."

Joey raised a brow. "Who?"

"Us, of course." Came a calm voice.

All looked, to see Bakura casually watching from the shadows of the doorway. He was smirking and had at least two rings on each finger, while his dagger gleamed in his left hand. Clothes were dusty from his ride back, from his latest job. Along with mud on his shoes, there was some stubble on his face. "Long time no see, old man. Wherever have you been?"

"Yer 'ot allowed in ma home. Leave."

"Aw, but I just got here." Bakura falsely, pouted. He walked into the house, calmly. "Surely you wouldn't turn away, a weary traveler? You've always been...what's the word?...Hospitable."

John narrowed his eyes, at the mercenary. Who plopped into a chair, and put his muddy shoes on the table...as if **he** owned the place. Anger boiled within the war veteran's stomach. "Yer somethin', alright...'ut 'weary' isn't 'he wurd I'm thinkin' of."

"Come now, John. There's no need to argue, just a drink and I'll go." The cunning man said. "Surely, you wouldn't refuse me that?"

Ryou, who squirmed free of Joey's grip, watched the proceedings from a safe distance. His brother had truly loss his mind; the elderly man may have a limp...but he could still fight well. And a good thrashing, was not on Ryou's list of things he'd like to have. _"Bakura, what are you doing?"_

"Judgin' from wha' I've seen...yer've been 'ere long enough." The healer glared, at the cocky ex-thief. "Ruinin' the garden, ma tapestry-"

Bakura snorted. "Relax, elder. You should thank me, for taking care of this shack."

Joey crossed his arms, and glared. "Ya seem full of yourself, huh? From what I've heard so far; you've been wreckin' havoc, while he-" The blonde nodded at Ryou. "-has been keeping this place in order. Not exactly the picture you painted, man."

The older twin stared at Joey, as if he just noticed him, then burst out laughing. "Picking up stray dogs, are we John?"

"What did ya call me?! I'm not a dog, ya jerk!"

"You clearly need better training, mutt." Bakura smirked. "Maybe a leash as well."

"Why you-!"

 **"'Hat's enough!"** John shouted, banging his staff on the table so hard the pitcher on it bounced a few times. Ryou pressed himself against the wall, shaking like a leaf. The old field medic's eyes were stormy, and for a few seconds the only sound was the wind. "Get ya feet off ma table." He said, in a low tone.

Smirk never leaving his face, the mercenary did so.

"Now...get out of ma house."

Bakura crossed his arms. "Where's Angela, John? Unloading the wagon?"

John kept the reins on his temper; even if he threw the insolent whelp out of his house...it would do no good. Plus, the village respected Bakura more than him. Taking a steady breath, the old soldier replied, "Aye told ye, in 'he tavern. She's with the creature in it's palace. An' I'm glad she's 'here, and 'oot 'ere where demon's like ye roam."

"Don't give me that old man. On many of my jobs, I asked about this so-called palace. And all I got was a stupid fairy tale! Where is she?!"

Ryou saw a shadow move, and Joey was pulled into the darkness with a hand covering his mouth. He realized what was going to happen, to the veteran. "Uh, brother? D-Don't you think we should...let John rest? He's had a long journey after all, we should go back ho-"

"Shut up, Ryou!" The mercenary roared, before glaring at the old man in front of him. "I intend to have her, old fool...and one way or another I'll get the answer out of you."

Something hit the healer on the head, making him crumble to the ground in a heap. The walking staff skittered across the floor, and under a trunk. From the shadows, holding a thick wooden pestle; was Keith. The thief and gambler gave a bored look to his white-haired partner. "This bag of bones was a soldier? Must've been a small war." He tossed the object in his hand, off to the side. "Now what?"

"Just leave him, Angela's bound to this place. She'll be back." Bakura proceeded out the door. "C'mon, we have a few days to relax until my next job. And a few extra hands wouldn't hurt...hear there's going to be a large sum afterwards."

Kieth jerked a thumb towards the room, he had been hiding in. "And the kid?"

"He's no concern of ours, besides the lump you gave him? He won't remember what happened tonight...or he might not wake up at all. Same goes for John, his time on this earth is up." The last bit made both thieves grin. Laughing and planning their next move, they left for the tavern. The mercenary called over his shoulder."Oi, brother! Make sure the house is presentable for your future sister-in-law!"

Ryou just stood in shock, not moving until the two were out of sight. Then he sunk to the floor, as the events kept playing in his head. "What have we done?" He clutched his head. "Dear Ra above, what have we done?!"

A groan made him look up, and see Joey slightly move. Instantly, Ryou knew what he had do to make emends. He hoped he wouldn't be too late if he acted now...

...

 **Author's Note:** For Angela's parents; I thought a Viking Raid would fit more than an illness taking them. These Raids did happen all over Ireland (800–1169). There were those who kept doing this, even after the Vikings stopped. Claiming who/that they were them and stealing/killing for the fun of it. I based her mother after Queen Elinor from 'BRAVE'. (I have most respect for that woman.)

Please let me know what you liked about the chapter! XD

 ***Translation:** By all that's Holy! When I find the blaggard who did this-! (Dr. John is speaking in his native tongue; old Irish. Also, I tried to write how John would speak in his accent...not an easy thing! So, sorry if it confused you...)


	13. Chapter 13

"Eight...Nine...Ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

Angela pressed her body against the ground, as a certain female magician floated by her hiding place. She was lucky to have found a bush large enough to hide under. Ruby Carbuckle was also with her; rather the little purple cat Ka Spirit was on top of Angela's head...under her bandanna.

The Ka Spirit Animals, had joined Mana in her game of hide-and-seek. Apparently, the Dark Magician Girl roped Angela into it when she saw her taking a walk through the garden. Angela said she could do one round, before going to Atem's chambers for his reading lesson. Ruby Carbuckle poked it's head out from under the bandanna, with a meow.

"Shh, little one." The Irish woman whispered. "We must be quiet."

A cry of surprise was heard, and both saw Amethyst Cat, Dark Gray and one of the Fusionst's dart from their hiding spot. As Mana had found them, which in turn made the rest of the game go quicker. Until Mahad floated over.

"Mana, did you forget your lesson with Isis?" He said, in a stern voice. "She's been waiting for twenty minutes."

The apprentice swallowed nervously. "Uh...haha. Sorry Master Mahad."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to," He replied, arms crossed. "Now hurry along-"

"But I haven't found Angela, yet!"

"Mana..."

"Please~?" She asked, trying to make her eyes big. Just as Mahad was going to falter, Ruby Carbuckle decided it was tried of hiding. And hopped out into the open; with a small 'mew'. In turn, made Angela be found by Mana. Of course, the Dark Magician Girl was thrilled and seemed to bounce in place while in mid-air. However; she slumped upon realizing she had to go to her lessons, but hurried off after a glare from her mentor.

Once Mahad was sure his student, wasn't going to take a 'short cut'...he turned to Angela. "Forgive her, lady Angela. Mana should've kept her eye on the Sand Dial."

The raven haired woman laughed, while brushing off the sand and dirt from her clothing. "It's fine, Mahad. Really, I don't mind at all."

"Would like a lift to the Wing of Ra? The least I can do."

Knowing she'd be late, if she headed on foot; Angela accepted. The Dark Magician summoned his floating spell-circle, and helped her onto it, before they headed inside. It had been awhile since Angela had ridden on one...it almost felt like a magic-carpet. She waved to a few Ka Spirits that they passed and chatted with Mahad a bit. "The Pharaoh seems in better spirits since you've arrived, miss Angela." He commented. "I haven't seen him like that in years."

"I agree that he has changed," She replied. "I only wish I could do something to help brake this spell..."

The purple clad magician put a hand on her shoulder. "Milady, you shouldn't worry about that-"

"You've all been so good to me, I just...feel that I should do **_something_** to help all of you."

Mahad mentally chuckled, "I'm sure you'll find a way. Ah, here we are." He made the floating spell land in front of the stairs that led up to the Wing Of Ra.

Angela thanked the Dark Magician and headed to Atem's chambers, her skirt flowing around her ankles. The hallway was fully repaired; no cracks or claw marks in the floors or walls, the mirrors were gone and replaced with works of art, and shimmering fabric hung in arches. It was bright and colorful; not like the dreary state it had been before.

Reaching the door, the young Irish woman gently knocked twice. "Atem? Are you there?"

"Yes, come in." Replied his voice.

Angela entered the room and saw the pharaoh taking off a dark orange cape, before he turned to her. His kind smile made her own appear, and he came up to her. "I'm ready when you are, to start."

She took his hand, "Then let's begin."

They sat down in the nest of cushions, and unrolled the scroll they were to read. Angela sat close to him and, as always, helped him whenever he got stuck or frustrated. Atem had to admit, that if it wasn't for Angela's soothing voice and patience...he wouldn't have been able to finish learning how to read again. The story of 'Isis and Osiris' was long, but it was a good one to read. They just passed the middle of the tale, when a break was needed.

Atem laid back against the pillows, with a sigh. "Angela, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Atem."

He bit his lip, "Am I...still frightening to look upon?"

"Pardon?"

"Do I still scare you?"

She didn't say a word for a few minutes, then cupped his cheek. A gentle smile formed on her lips, when the pharaoh leaned into the touch. "No, milord. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering...it's been on my mind." He paused. "Angela? Do you-" A knock interrupted them, and Atem sat up stiffly. "Who is it?"

"Isis, my king. You wished to see me?"

Atem slapped his hand to his forehead. _"Gah, I forgot..."_ He then turned to Angela with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Angela. I forgot that I needed to speak with Isis. It's...a personal matter."

Angela placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. We'll continue tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded, and helped her to her feet before walking her to the door. Isis gave a nod to Angela, when the woman left and looked at her king. "How may I be of service, my pharaoh?"

"Thank you for coming, Isis. I...I need your help."

The Spira entered his chamber, and closed the door behind her. "What is wrong, Pharaoh?"

"I don't know...I...think I might be ill."

Isis made him sit in a chair, and took his wrist to check his pulse. "Describe what you're feeling to me."

"I'm not real sure. At first I feel fine; but then I want to give in to the beast within me and roar at the sky. And at times...I want to lie in the sun with Angela and smile. To see her smile more than anything."

Isis looked into his eyes to see if they were clear. "Anything else?"

"When I start to feel that way; my head throbs and my body seems to want to rip itself apart." Came his reply, as he held his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do..."

"My king, I'm not sure what is wrong...but I will consult Shimun and see what he thinks." She patted his shoulder. "We'll not rest until we find out what's going on."

He sighed. "Thank you, Isis."

:~*~:

 _In the village..._

Ryou ran through the market, with a basket under his arm. For two weeks; he had been re-gathering the herbal plants, that his brother had destroyed. It wasn't easy of course, but he knew a couple merchants that owed him and Bakura a favor. So, some were able to acquire certain plants faster.

But that wasn't the only reason: he wanted to make amends with John and his helper Joey. Course, Bakura would've just snorted and say to not bother. _"I'm not Bakura...so I don't have to do what he does. When it comes to people, anyway."_ When John and Joey had been knocked out; Ryou immediately started to tend to them. He remembered a few books John and Angela had, of which plants could help treat head wounds. Within minutes, he had bandaged both them after applying the poultice and kept an eye on them. In case the bruises bled.

Thankfully, it didn't. But John was old and not as young, as he once was; so he needed more rest. Joey wasn't sure that could trust Ryou, but after seeing the snow-haired young man worry over them...he began to. Althrough he kept his guard up. Once Joey was better; he and Ryou started to tidy up the house. Between the two of the boys, it was easier.

He caught sight of a girl with auburn hair, and his eyes saw Serenity. She was walking with, what he assumed, was her mother. Laughing and carrying a few clay bowls filled with fruit and spices. He could stare at her beauty all day...

Ryou was so busy gazing at Serenity, that he didn't look where he was going. Which ended up with him crashing into a wooden beam, of a closed stall with a loud 'thump'. The embarrassed young man, rubbed the sore side of his face. Oh yeah, he diffidently going to have a bruise tomorrow. "Geez...I'm glad Serenity didn't see that." He muttered, before continuing on to John's house. He saw Joey fixing the fence, and said a quick 'hello' as he dashed inside.

"Hey, Ryou?" the blonde called. "You know where the water jug is? Wasn't by the well."

"Try by the back door. I think you were watering the plants, near the wall yesterday."

"...oh, yea. Thanks!"

Ryou shook his head with a smile, then went to John's room to check on him. He knocked on the door, then quietly entered. The elder was sitting up in his bed, and turned to the sound of the door opening. "Back already, lad?"

"Yes, sir. I got more of the herbs you need."

"Good. And Joey?"

"Working on the fence; can't tell it was falling apart."

John nodded. "And the bruise?"

Ryou went red. "I...uh, that is...I bumped into something." A look from John, made him cave. "Alright! I was running and didn't see where I was going."

"She a looker, eh?" John asked, with a knowing smile.

That caused the white haired young man; to groan, and put his face in his hands. "How'd you know?"

"I know tha' look, seen it a hundred of times. Let me guess; you can't think straight when you see her...the world falls away...heart's a flutta'. Need I go on?" He asked, which made Ryou want to drop to center of the earth. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"I have, but I don't want her to think I'm like my brother."

John scoffed, before crossing his arms. "Lad, just be yer self. Get to know each other, first. Then see wha' happens."

Ryou dropped his hands and sighed. "Why are you, telling me this?"

The old Irishman chuckled, "Consider this a 'thank ya', fer wha' ye done fer me." That earned a smile from the youth before him. "However, ya might want ta wait until the bruise heals."

Ryou rubbed the back of his neck, as a blush dusted his cheeks. "Good point."

:~*~:

 _Back at the palace..._

Angela had finished making more medicines, in the Plant Room. Peitte Angel and Fairy Dragon played on the floor; making cute squeaks and coo's. She laughed as they chased each other around her legs, at one point. Mana came by to see how the Yellow Cornflower was growing; it almost had a bud. Through it would be a few more weeks, before it would bloom. She also wanted to hear another story that the golden-eyed woman knew.

The young woman had to chuckle, whenever Mana asked to hear a story. It seemed to be the highlight of her day. She had just gotten to the middle of the tale about Selkies, when Shada poked his head in. "Begging your pardon, Angela. But have you seen Atem?"

"Not sense this morning. Why?"

"Seth needs to ask him something, is all." He bowed, before taking his leave.

Angela thought a moment about whether she should help search, but perhaps she'd see if he was found before dinner. After all, he could be hiding from Seth to have a small break. Once she finished telling Mana the story, the Irish woman went for a walk around the palace. Maybe she'd bump into him.

Upon reaching the open patio, where she and the Pharaoh stargazed; she decided to practice summoning Fairy's Gift. As it was quiet and no one was around. She closed her eyes, and cleared her head to focus her energy. After two minutes, her Ka Spirit appeared. It gave a trill-sound like a bird, before hugging her.

"I'm happy to see you too, my friend. Do you think you can help me see; if other Spirits will lend a hand if need be?"

Fairy's Gift nodded, and got behind Angela to help should she use her energy too fast. Angela cleared her mind again, and called to the stone tablets in the temple. One Spirit answered her call, instantly which surprised her. But instead of one creature...it was three! Three tiny girls, with small feathery wings. One had brown hair and eyes, while the other two had red hair; one had a braid with blue eyes, and the second had hair cut to her chin and green eyes. The three spirits wore the same while smock-like dress, and their feet were bare. The collars were different; the green eyed one had leaves sewn on hers, while the one with brown eyes had a cleric style. The last one had ruffles of blue.

Angela smiled at the Spirits, who returned her smile. "Hello there, I'm glad you answered my call."

The three little girls giggled, which sounded like chimes. Then circled around Angela and Fairy's Gift; in curiosity. They talked to the green skinned spirit, as if asking permission. After a nod from the larger Spirit, they cuddled Angela. Making the young woman laugh, and pat their heads. "You three are certainly sweet. I wonder what your names are?"

"Dancing Fairy."

All turned to see Seth, standing behind them. The Duos had his arms crossed, and his mouth in a firm line. Even though one couldn't see the upper part of his face, the tone meant to say he had an eyebrow raised. The three little spirits flew behind Angela in fright; before peeking out timidly. The young woman sighed, "Hello, Seth. I assume; you still can't find, the Pharaoh?"

"Correct. Know where he is?"

"Sadly, I don't." She replied. "May I ask why they're called 'Dancing Fairy'? There's three of them; so shouldn't they be called 'Dancing **Fairies** '?"

Seth growled. "I don't know, I didn't come up with the name. Now if you excuse me; I need to find my cou-king." He turned to go, but Angela ran up to him. "Wait, please. Were you about to say 'cousin'?"

He stopped dead, and turned to her. _"She-?! The Pharaoh'll kill me!"  
_  
"Well?"

"No, alright?! Good-bye!" He dashed off, leaving Angela confused. She looked at the four Ka Spirits before her. "What on earth-? It was just a simple question, he didn't have to snap at me."

The three tiny fairies nodded, but Fairy's Gift shrugged. Angela looked that the little ones, "Is it alright if I called you 'Dancing Fairies'?"

They nodded in glee, and showed her why they were called that. They gave a little dance; flying around her, twirling, going up and down... it was quite cute. Angela clapped and couldn't help but join them; dancing the 'Irish Wheel'. Fairy's Gift also joined the fun; flying around the open patio. The golden-eyed woman laughed as she spun; making her skirt and hair flow around her, almost escaping her bandanna.

Kisara, who was flying by, stopped to rest and saw the five below. It was certainly fun to watch Angela dance, even with the Ka Spirits. She found Angela to be interesting; she was different from other women she had met. Perhaps that's what made her so special...

Few moments later; Angela felt her energy start to ebb away, and they had to stop. To her surprise, she found that she had lasted a bit longer than usual. Maybe it was because Dancing Fairies were smaller than the other Ka Spirits? Either way, it was fine with her. Once the three fairies said good-bye, Fairy's Gift stayed a few more minutes before leaving also.

 _"I wonder how many other Spirits will accept me? I'm sure if I practiced enough, I could summon at least three. Although...two is probably better."_ She headed back inside, as the sun was starting to set. Angela hoped to find the Pharaoh before dinner, but found out from Celtic Guardian that Atem didn't want to be disturbed for a while. So, she had her dinner in her room. Even though she worried about him, the whole time she ate. _"Maybe I should check on him? No, he doesn't want to be bothered. But..."_ She sighed and put her chin in her hand. "If there was someway to check on him without going to the Wing Of Ra..."

"Check on who?"

Angela jumped, and saw the Pharaoh in the doorway. Kisara soon came into view, and he let her pass into the room. "Atem, are you ok?"

"Of course, why?" He asked.

"Everyone was trying to find you, and then you didn't come down for dinner...I thought something had happened." She told him. "I was worried about you."

Atem entered the room, and took her hands. "I'm sorry, Angela. I was walking in the garden and lost track of time, then I needed to lie down for a bit." His cheeks then flushed. "I was out in the sun, longer than I usually do. But I'm ok, really."

Angela mentally sighed in relief, then squeezed his hands. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Kisara told me; you were able to summon, another helper Ka Spirit. I'm impressed, which was it?"

She blushed a slight strawberry red. "I was told that they were called 'Dancing Fairy', but as there are three...I call them 'Dancing Fairies'. They seem to like that name more."

"I can see that, who told you their name?" He asked her.

"Seth. He saw me, and asked where you were. He called you something, when I asked him about it...Seth got a bit...testy." Angela admitted. "I don't think I heard clearly, so I'm not sure what the word was."

"What do you, think he said?"

"Cousin, I believe." She told him.

Atem started to tremble, making the young woman worry she said something wrong. But then she saw a smile on his face, before he burst out laughing. "I wish I could've seen his face, when you asked him that!"

"What are you-?"

"Seth and I are cousins." The Pharaoh said, calming himself. "He was my uncle's son. Before you think harshly about Seth...he wasn't aware of what his father was doing. He and his mother were sent away from Egypt; to live with her family. Seth was really young when they did, so he didn't realize we were cousins until he returned to the palace to become one of the priests."

"He had no clue? During all that time, away?"

"Nope. Was quite the shock for both of us, but we slowly gained each other's respect. Although, uncle probably hoped we'd hate each other and fight." Atem chuckled. "The look on his face when he found out; I thought someone had cast a freeze spell on him." His features became sad. "There was nothing he could do to sway his father from treating me harshly. And vica versa. If there was, he would've done it."

Angela gave him an understanding smile. "He cares for you, very much. He may not show it, but he does."

"That I know all too well." He replied, while joining Angela at the small table. "I'm sorry I didn't join you for dinner. I want to make it up to you; perhaps I picnic in the garden would suffice?"

"You don't have to do that, Atem. But I would like to have a picnic with you none the less." She said, happily.

A grin formed on the king's face and they talked more before the sand dial pointed to nine. Although both didn't want to say good-night; they had to sleep, or Isis would give them a lecture. The golden eyed woman, changed into her nightgown and brushed her hair with a dreamy smile. She found herself smiling more these days; aside from the children in the village, she had never smiled like this before.

The Pharaoh was also smiling, as he laid on his bed. He always felt lighter when he and Angela spent time together. " _You would've liked her father..."_ He thought, while staring at the ceiling of his room. He soon got up to get ready for bed, when a tremor went through him. Atem fell to his knees and grunted in pain...and fear. _"N-No...not now...!"_ His thoughts became cloudy as hot pain shot through him.

:~*~:

It was late, when Angela awoke to something like a shrieking cry. Almost like a pig. Then a shadow moved across her window, then disappeared. Feeling spooked, Angela drew her blankets around her and shivered...what was that? One of the Ka Spirits? Or maybe-? She shook her head; not wanting the old tales of goblins and ghosts get to her. Her Godfather had told her of many creatures from the lore of their homeland; the Banshee, the Puca, Dullahan's, Kelpies, Leanan Sidhe; the evil fairy-muse, and others. _"Gah! Stop being a child, Angela! You'll-You'll be fine...!"_

Slowly, she got out of bed and grabbed her shawl before going out to her balcony. Clouds hid the moon, and the night was still. Almost too still. Her ears strained to hear any sounds; crickets, night birds, anything to calm her nerves. Until she did hear a sound...but it wasn't one she thought she would hear. Her first thought was that a Jackal might've gotten into the palace garden...but that was tossed aside when she remembered that the Egyptian Wolves couldn't enter. So...what was making that sound? Silently gulping, she turned to head back inside when she froze. A figure was on the other balcony a few feet above her; hunched over something. Her heart pounded; and the only thought that entered her head, was that Atem might've been attacked by something. Throwing caution to the wind, Angela ran out of her room and dashed to the Wing Of Ra. Seth would probably ban her forever after this...but she couldn't think about that just now.

The young woman dashed up the stairs and knocked hard on the door. "Atem? Are you there, Atem?!"

Nothing.

"Please, open the door! Answer me!"

Still no reply. When she was about to knock again, the door opened a bit. Taking a deep breath, she cautiously entered the room. There was only one lamp in the room...and it cast eerie shadows on the walls. Angela held her shawl tighter around her shoulders, when she saw that Atem's bed hadn't been slept in. And her stomach tied itself in knots, as she looked at the balcony. There, in the moonlight, was the figure she had seen before. But when her eyes adjusted to the dim light; they widened with horror once she saw who it was clearly.

There, eating the hind leg of a boar...was Atem.

Her hand went to her mouth; as she beheld the king gnaw, rip and tear at the meat. He growled and snarled, not realizing she was there. Angela felt her heart pound in her ears, as she thought how to approach him. _"I guess the animal within hadn't left completely...but if he sees me, will he attack? Hmm...I suppose I could summon 'Fairy's Gift' to fly me out of here..."_

Just then, Atem spotted her watching him. And, slowly, on all fours; he came towards her. The pupils of his eyes silted, while claws and fangs long. Just like they were that night, she first saw the second effect of the curse. Angela stood still as he neared; if she ran...he might chase after her. The young woman watched as the king circled her, head tilted to the side. As if he couldn't tell if Angela was a friend or enemy. Then sniffed at her arms, before staring at her face for a long time.

Angela bit her lip, "Y-You recognize me...don't you?"

He tilted his head again, and blinked. At that moment her shawl fell from her shoulders; and the creature began to run his hand over it. It was holding his attention pretty well, so Angela decided to try something. "I know you can hear me, Atem. You did that night...so, please speak to me?" She asked, in a worried tone. "Please?"

"...S-Speak?"

 _"So, he_ _ **can**_ _understand me."_ She thought, before saying, "You know me, right?"

"Angela...Y-You're Angela." He spoke, eyes becoming normal.

Angela sat in front of him. "That's right; what were you doing just now?"

"I-I don't remember." He replied; before seeing the meat on the balcony, and his eyes widened in shock. He then buried his face in his hands. "Forgive me...please forgive me..."

She raised brow, "For what?"

He turned away, in shame as tears brimmed his eyes. "For being a beast...forgive me...!"

Angela slowly came closer to the weeping Pharaoh, and placed a hand on his back. "It's alright, I'm not going anywhere Atem. It'll be ok."

"It came so...so f-fast and I didn't realize what I was doing un-until..."He then started to sob. "Even now I hear it! Telling me to keep feasting on the meat...I don't understand! It was gone for so long and now-!" Atem clutched his head, as he heard the voice again. It was going to drive him back to biting and clawing himself, at this point.

Angela felt her heart ache upon seeing him like this. _"My dear friend...how can I help him?"  
_  
The golden-eyed woman saw the blood smeared on his face, she then got an idea. Slowly she got up; and went over to the stand where a pitcher of water and a bowl sat. Turning back to him, the young woman beckoned him to come. "It's alright...come here. I just want to clean your face."

After a few long seconds, he approached her on all fours. Angela placed the bowl of water on the ground, and dipped a clean cloth in it. Then gently cupped his left cheek. Angela felt a tremor go through him, upon contact; and gave a small smile. She then touched the rag to his skin, removing the blood.

"Why are you doing this? You should be-"

"Hush, I'll do no such thing." She mildly scolded. "How can I leave, when you're in pain?"

Atem pushed her cloth away. "I'm nothing but a beast...a monster! I'm not safe to be around; how can I trust myself to be near you when this keeps happening?!" He curled into a ball, as if hoping the earth would swallow him up. The young woman placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm not going to let you face this alone, Atem. Please let me help you?"

He sadly chuckled, "What can you do, against it?"

Her thoughts went to the night she first beheld the struggle, he had to endure. There had to be someway to make the 'bestial urges' finally leave for good. _"There has to be something..."_ Angela bit her lip, then closed her eyes to gather energy. Within moments; Fairy's Gift appeared, looking worried.

"I know, the situation isn't good. But I need your help, is there anything you can do? Or think of?"

Fairy's Gift hovered before the king; then turned to Angela and spoke in it's chime-like voice while making a motion with her hands.

"Then why did it-?"

The Spirit spoke again, explaining further.

"...It was-wait are you sure?"

The Ka Spirit nodded, and stayed nearby as Angela made Atem look at her. "Atem, listen...the beast came back-yes-but that because of one thing. It came back; so you can face it one last time."

"I-what?!" The king gripped his head. "No, no! I won't be able to-I can't!"

"Like it or not, you've got to do this. And besides," She cupped his face. "You're not facing this alone. I'll stay right here, beside you. I won't go anywhere."

He started to shake again, before looking into her eyes. "You mean that?"

She nodded, and saw Fairy's Gift going over to something. Her eyes fell on the blue rose; it glimmered brightly. Many dried up petals were on the bottom; but it was still beautiful. Next to it; was the crystal and gold mirror that Horakhty had left. But the Ka Spirit picked up a different mirror, one of bronze. And brought it over to them. "Fairy's Gift wants you to use this. But I don't see-oh!"

Atem's reflection stared back at them, before the eyes changed and a snarl formed on it's lips.

It shocked them both, and Atem almost dropped the mirror. His mouth felt dry, as he looked at 'it'. _"Wants to face me once more, huh? I doubt it'll be a fair player...but I can't let him hurt Angela."_ He hardened his gaze. "What do you want, with me?"

The reflection only growled, in response. But Atem seemed to understand what it was saying. A scowl made its way across the king's face. "You won't get my body...not now or ever again. I won't let you!" The scowl became an even deeper one, when the reflection 'spoke' again. "That was before! I can't stand you, tearing me apart from the inside!" Eyes narrowed on both of them. "You want a fight?! Fine!"

Fairy's Gift pulled Angela away from the Pharaoh, as the bronze mirror became white hot. The king dropped it, with a yelp of pain. All three stared in shock as the mirror melted into a puddle of metal. From it, the 'bestial' version of Atem came out. It had Atem's body and face...but was shaggier, long claws that reached his wrists, eyes threatening, fangs bared in a everlasting snarl.

The king didn't have time to react, when his opponent lunged at him. Knocking him off his feet in one swift move; causing the two to roll out onto the balcony. Atem pushed the copycat off of himself, and put some distance between them before they circled each other. The creature growled, and swiped at the pharaoh. Scratching him across the chest, and arm.

The monarch roared in pain, but tackled the 'other' when it was distracted.

Angela felt helpless as she watched the two fight, she wanted to help...but how? There had to be away, right? She turned to her Ka Spirit; who had her arms around her in a protective embrace. "My friend, tell me; is there a way I can help?"

The Ka Spirit shook her head, 'no'. This was Atem's fight, and she couldn't interfere.

"What about the priests? Shouldn't we wake them?"

Again 'no'. To explain why; Fairy's Gift sent a mental image of Atem being chained up once more...and the animal within him forever in control. The Spirit's point was clear: if anyone tried to stop this, the 'beast-nature' would win. The golden eyed woman turned back to the fight, and clasped her hands together. _"Lord, please help us..."  
_  
The two fighters kept trying, to tear out each others throats. Neither one wanted to give up; and also rammed into objects. Angela saw the bell-jar about to fall from the small table, and dove in order to catch it. Saving it from shattering on the ground. She held it close to make sure it came to no harm. It was important to the Pharaoh, so she wouldn't let anything happen to it.

Finally, Atem pinned his opponent down and snarled. "I've brought you down, now you-!" He would've said more, but was thrown backwards against the balcony railing. The wind knocked from him for few seconds, then dodged the next attack. Atem hissed and punched his attacker as hard as he could, before pinning the 'copy-cat' down at last. "Yield, torturer! You don't control me anymore! Perhaps centuries ago I didn't care if you stayed, and let me harm myself...but things are different. **I** am different! **I'm not** like you! Not now. **Not ever again!** "

With those words, the thing struggled before glowing like fire...before shattering like glass. Then there was nothing left.

All was still, for a few moments...no one dared to move. Angela tried to keep herself from trembling, as Atem slowly turned to look at her. With shaking hands; she set the bell jar on the ground, and ran towards Atem. Who in turn, wrapped his arms around her in relief.

"I did it...I did it..." He panted, before hissing from the scratch on his chest.

Angela helped him inside, and Fairy's Gift helped her tend to the infliction. The adrenaline that had been coursing through the young woman, finally left her in one full rush. Which in turn; made Fairy's Gift decide to have her mistress rest. Once she was gone, Angela sank onto the pillows that she and the pharaoh used when they had their reading lesson. Atem sat beside her; weary but happy. "It's gone...for good this time..." He muttered, sleepily. A sudden touch on his shoulder made him jump, but calmed down when he remembered Angela was with him.

"It took a lot, but you've faced it. I'm so proud of you, Atem." She told him, smiling. He returned it, and felt himself start to slump forwards. Angela gently caught him, and guided him to lay down with his head in her lap. She stroked his hair, as he drifted off. And she soon fell asleep soon after he did.

:~*~:

 _At Dawn..._

Atem awoke to find his head, in Angela's lap. The whole events came over him in a rush; it took him awhile to focus. He quietly stood; covered Angela with her shawl, and picked up the sleeping woman in his arms. The Pharaoh carried her back to her room, every once and a while looking at her face. _"She's still full of surprises...hopefully, I won't bump into anyone. Don't know how I'd explain why I'm carrying her."_ A smirk slid across his face. _"Althrough the look on Karim's face, would be worth it."_ He finally came to her room, and entered as quietly as he could. As if she was made of glass; Atem laid Angela on the bed. With one clawed finger, he brushed a lock of hair from her face. Even sleeping, she was beautiful.

Then, soundlessly; he left her to sleep. The Pharaoh was halfway back to the Wing Ra, when he heard something. Out of instinct; he sidestepped in time to avoid Mana crashing into him. A grin broke out as he watched his friend, slow down enough to not ram into the nearest wall. "Little early to be rushing around, isn't it?"

"I'm almost there, through!" The Dark Magician Girl exclaimed, happily. She then blinked, in surprise. "Wait...why are you up this early? You're **never** up this early."

"I just...wanted to have a quiet walk." Atem replied, carefully. "Nothing wrong with not wanting, eyes watching you all the time."

Mana tilted her head in puzzlement. "But usually; you'd enjoy all, eyes on you. You said:'If they must stare, let them stare at my magnificence!' What made you change your mind?"

The king mentally fell over in shock. _"Did I really say that? Ra and Osiris, forgive me..."_ He cleared his throat. "I've been able to...see...things a lot differently."

"Does that mean-"

"Mana? Where are you, Mana?" Came Shada's voice. "Seth's looking for you!"

The female magician gave an 'eep' and hid behind the king. Making the Pharaoh raise a brow, at her action. "What trouble have you caused, this time?"

"Nothing! I swear! Isis wanted me to wake up Seth, but he refused to get up. So; I asked Kurriboh to help me. But Kurriboh woke him by...um...screeching in his ear." She shook a bit. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't know the big fur-ball was going to do that!"

Atem turned to face her; he knew how short tempered his cousin could be. His temper didn't compare to his own, but still Seth was terrifying when angry. "Go find Mahad, and explain what happened. If you can't find him; go hide in one of the big pots near the hall. At least until Seth cools down."

Mana quickly nodded. "Thank-Thank you, Pharaoh. I'll go right now."

Once the Dark Magician Girl was off, Atem entered his chambers and went to remove the remains of the boar off the balcony. He summoned a Ka Spirit known as 'Hunter Spider' to devour what was left. The creature was a black child-sized spider with orange stripes, and it ate anything it came across. So it wasn't picky when it saw the meat. With that done; Atem went to bathe and get ready for the day ahead.

Angela, meanwhile, woke an hour after Atem had left. She stretched out her arms, and went over to the table to brush her hair. The Irish woman thought about the events of last night. _"So; the beast within is finally gone. Hopefully, Atem will be troubled no more."_ She finished getting ready, and allowed a few female Ka Spirits to enter when asked to come in. They placed a new set of clothes on her bed and then left her to dress.

Her new clothes were a pale blue top, a grey skirt, and a new green ribbon for her bodice. Needle work of Roses were stitched in lavender thread on the top. Reminding Angela of the kind she often saw on bolts of Chinese Silk, in the market. It was so beautiful, and showed off her skin tone when she put it on.

She was putting on her shoes when a knock was heard. "Yes, who is it?"

"The Pharaoh. May I come in?"

"Of course."

He came into the room; wearing a fawn colored tunic and Shendyt with a belt and jewelry made of bronze. His cape was the same color of her shirt. The crown on his brow glinted when the sun hit it, and he gave her a bright smile. "Good morning, Angela."

"Same to you, milord. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, through I should be asking you that." He surprised her by kneeling and placing his forehead on her hands. "Thank you, Angela. Because you stayed with me, I had the courage to face the 'beast within' myself. I-I don't know what would've happened if..."

Heat rose to the young woman's face and she struggled to gather her train of thought. "Y-You're most welcome, Atem."

The creature chuckled, and stood back up before offering her his arm. "Shall we go to breakfast?"

Angela gave a large smile before taking his arm. "Yes, lead the way Atem."

They were half way to the Dining room, when Angela realized something. _"Atem's mask...its finally shattered at long last. There's nothing hidden anymore."_

:~*~:

 **Author's Note:** I always thought it was strange that the card was called **'Dancing Fairy'** ; when there were three on the image. So, I tweaked the name for this chapter.

 _(After some research; I found that when you summon the Ka Spirit of the soul, it will always be the same no matter what you wear. When Angela summons_ _ **'Emerald Tortoise'**_ _and_ _ **'Dancing Fairy'**_ _; they ware spirits who answered to give their assistance._ _ **'Fairy's Gift'**_ _shall always be the form of Angela's soul.)_

Also, the 'Banshee, the Puca, Dullahan's, Kelpies, Leanan Sidhe; the evil fairy-muse' are real mythical creatures from Ireland Folklore. The part where Angela cleans Atem's face is a scene from the book **'BEAST by Donna Jo Napoli'**. _(A very good book, that I also recommend)_


	14. Chapter 14

...

Angela covered a laugh, as Atem finished telling an amusing tale about a prank he and his father pulled. "You both did that? Seriously?"

"Father said if Shada didn't calm down, he find a way to cool him off." Atem replied, with a smile.

"I know but...a whole trough of water? How'd you both lift it; wouldn't it have been heavy?"

The Pharaoh shrugged, "My father was a very, strong man."

A bubble of laughter, came from the young woman. Making the king love the sound of it, even more. He was about to have a sip of water when she caught sight of the Dark Magician come into the room.

To say the events of what happened in Atem's chambers that night, were kept secret...would be wishful thinking. One of the night guards, reported to Mahad the minute the mage awoke. Who greeted his king with a look at clearly stated 'you're in trouble'. Atem cleared his throat, while getting up from the table as the priest came over.

"Before you say anything, Mahad...let me explain."

"It better be good, my king." The priest said, crossing his arms. "Because if not; the others will not allow you to be alone at night any more. Guards will be posted at the door-"

Atem fought the urge to roll his eyes, "I get it, Mahad. But I had to face that 'demon', on my own. And it couldn't have any...disturbances."

The Dark Magician raised a brow. "And how did you know that?"

"Well...Angela heard me during the night, and came to see what was wrong. She summoned 'Fairy's Gift'; who told her that if anyone outside the room interfered...the 'beast-within' would forever be in control. Please understand; if I could've woken you all, I would've done it."

Angela stood up, as Mahad sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. _"The things you put us through, Atem..."_ After a minute, he straitened up. "Well, what's done is done. Be sure to inform the others later through, otherwise you'll be in a whirlpool of trouble."

The Pharaoh nodded, and the priest left so the two could finish their meal. Angela noticed Atem was slightly weary, but happy nonetheless. She had a bite of her roll, then asked, "Will the others accept your explanation, like Mahad?"

"Shada, Isis, and Shimun will. But Seth and Karim might...be a bit more angrier." The king replied. "But I want to get it over with, and maybe we can walk in the garden later?"

A smile spread across her rosy lips. "I'd love to, Atem."

 _"By the Gods...why does her smile make me feel so...warm?"_ He thought, with his chin in his hand.

After breakfast, the two separated; Angela to the Plant Room and Atem to the Library to speak with the other priests. She gave a chuckle when she saw Petite Angel softly snoring in its basket; one wing occasionally twitching.

The young woman pulled the rope to open the skylight; allowing the sun to enter the room. A grin appeared on her face, when she saw the Yellow Cornflower's bud had grown bigger. Tying back her hair, Angela scanned the workbench for her notes of what was getting low in the medical wing. After two minutes, she found them under a decorated pot and scanned the papers. _"Let's see...not too many things. But better do the ones that'll take a long time..."_ Angela grabbed what she needed and started to extract the sap from aloe leaves.

Petite Angel and Fairy Dragon woke up a couple hours later, and started to help water the plants. Then stirred a pot of water that had Cabbage leaves and Comfrey.

"Thanks for your help, guys." Angela said, while cutting up some Arnica flowers to extract the oil. "You can stop stirring now, and have a break."

The two little Ka Spirits did so; Petite Angel landed on the top spout of the fountain, and contently washed its wings. Fairy Dragon began to fly around the room, to find fresh materials to make a new nest in the flower pot. As the old ones were now brown and hard; not to mention crumbly.

Angela hummed an old song, like she always did while she did her work. Her mind went back to when she had first heard it; she must've have been about...five or six years old. John had played it on a flute he had whittled, and the tune had been stuck in her head ever since. Once the Arnica oil had been carefully placed in the glass vials; Angela washed her hands in a bowl of soapy water.

"Figured you'd be here."

The golden eyed woman spun around to see Seth behind her. The Duos had his arms crossed, and a scowl as usual. He came into the room; causing the two little Ka Spirits to scramble behind the young woman in fright. Angela dried her hands, and looked Seth in the eye. "May I help you, Seth?"

"I just came from the Library; where my king told us, about the events of last night." He said, lowly. "And while I'm glad he won't be troubled by that...'sickness', anymore; why didn't you wake us up?!"

Angela blinked. "Didn't Atem tell you? Fairy's Gift told me that if anyone were to interfere...the 'beast within' would have won. And Atem would never have his humanity again."

"Then why did you stay?" He growled.

Her golden eyes flared, "How could I leave him, when he needed my help? Before and afterwards?"

"I'll grant you that, but you're not a warrior. The 'creature' would've torn you apart-"

Angela crossed **her** arms this time. "I can defend myself, Seth. Or have you forgotten?"

"No. But I still think you should've gotten us. I don't think you should ever be allowed in the Wing-"

A low growl made the two look up, to see Kisara looking through the sky-light with one eye. Fairy Dragon and Kurriboh were next to her. The look the Blue Eyes White Dragon was giving the priest, would make anyone squirm. The Duos started to speak with her but whatever Kisara 'said' made him shut up.

"Fine...fine, Kisara. I get the point." He replied; before holding up his hands, in surrender when the dragon growled again. "I said: I won't bother her again, okay?"

Seeming pleased with the answer, the Blue Eyes White Dragon gave a nod and went back to do her rounds. Kurriboh, however, flew in and squeaked in an angry fashion.

"Don't think I've forgotten, about this morning. You little pest." Seth snarled. "Just you try that again..."

Kurriboh puffed up in anger at the comment; reminding Angela of a Dandelion seed. Then got up in the priests face, and tried to be threatening. Angela was almost tempted to hold the little fur-ball back, but she found the fact of Kurriboh defending her to be cute. Even when the furry Ka Spirit started to shove/headbutt Seth towards the door. "Alright, alright; I'm going..." The Duos said, before leaving the Plant Room.

Angela hugged Kurriboh, once Seth was out of ear-shot. Giggling when Kurriboh, Petite Angel, and Fairy Dragon cuddled her. "Thanks, sweetie. You were wonderful."

"Wonderful, how?"

Looking up, Angela saw the Pharaoh entering the room. He had something behind his back, but she couldn't see what it was. He smirked at the scene before him. "Did I miss something?"

"Seth was giving me a hard time, like usual." Angela replied. "But Fairy Dragon got Kurriboh, who told Kisara, and all went well. Kurriboh even shoved Seth out of the room." She scratched the furry Ka Spirit's belly. "He was like a knight."

A laugh escaped the king and he patted Kurriboh's head. "Well, I wish I could've seen that. But I'm glad someone was able to help you, Angela."

The young woman released Kurriboh, and raised a brow at the King. "What's that you have, there?"

"Oh, this? I thought maybe you'd still like, to have lunch outside today." He brought out a basket, from behind his back. Smirking at Angela's delighted expression.

"I'd love to, Atem! Thank you!" She said, happily. Angela saw Petite Angel and Fairy Dragon starting to play with Kurriboh. Seemed they became good friends. "You three play nice, ok?"

Atem offered her his arm again, and they headed to the gardens. Passing a few servants on the way, who were carrying laundry to either be washed or put away.

The day was perfect for a picnic; sun was shining, cool breeze blowing, the Ka Animals walking or lounging in the shade, flowers on certain plants blooming... It was a day one only saw in paintings or the mind's eye. The Fusionist trotted up and rubbed against Angela's leg, purring away. Petite Dragon flew around the two in glee, before zooming off to rejoin Baby Dragon and Watapon; who were eating berries. Amethyst Cat was giving Ruby Carbuncle a bath, with it's tongue. And Dark Grey was eating a few weeds nearby.

Atem turned to the woman beside him. "The palace and garden are almost restored; it's a little hard to believe. I feel like I'm seeing everything for the first time. The garden especially."

"I'm glad too." Angela replied, as they stopped to look at the scenery for a minute. Once they found a good spot under a fig tree; they opened the basket. Inside were grapes, water with lemon, bread, cheese, lentil balls, and a small jar of butter. Atem poured the water into two clay goblets, as Angela took out the small plates. Which were made of pale wood.

Angela took one of the goblets from Atem and had a sip. It was quite refreshing, and cooled her off a bit. As they put food on their plates, the Fuisionist curled up beside the basket to nap. The young woman smiled and patted its head, before nibbling on a Lentil ball. Atem tossed a grape into the air, catching it in his mouth. Causing Angela to laugh, which was his intention.

"You seem to be in full spirits, today." She giggled.

He shrugged. "Perhaps it's form being around, your joyful smile all the time."

That made her smirk and playfully wag a finger at him. "You flatterer."

"Only saying the truth." The king replied with a wink. Making her blush. "Your smile; makes everyone, smile as well. It also makes you beautiful as the sunrise."

Her face went even redder, but she kept her smile. "Atem...stop that..."

The king laughed, "Alright, but what I say is true." He sipped some water, and leaned against the trunk of the tree. "I heard that you spared with Kisara a few days ago. Must've been interesting."

"Oh yes, she's very skilled with a spear. I'm guessing Seth taught her how?"

"Close. But it was actually Mahad...he's the head of palace security and guards. Or rather he was before the spell..." Atem replied. "He even taught me a few things." The king turned to the Irish woman. "Kisara told me she saw you dancing; said it looked very fast paced."

Angela laughed, and had a slice of cheese on the bread. "It's called a 'Step Dance'. And yes; it can be fast paced...but it's not as fast as the 'River Dance'."

The king placed a hand on hers. "I'd love to see those dances."

"I can show you, sometime." She replied, smiling.

Both looked up at the sound of a whinny; to see Oberon being groomed by to stable hands. One was feeding him a carrot, while the other was brushing out the horses sleek coat.

"Oberon has been enjoying himself, he gets be pampered daily." Angela chuckled. "I've ridden him a few times here, but I don't want to mess up the work the gardeners have done. So I don't have him trot fast or run."

The Pharaoh nodded, and looked up at the sky. "I wish I could ride with you...but this body...well, you understand."

"I do, Atem. If you ever want to join me, when I take Oberon for a walk...you're welcome too." Angela replied, before having another bite of her Lentil ball. He thanked her, and they continued the picnic. His mind drifted to what Isis had told him...

:~*~:

 _ **"We've found out what's wrong with you, Pharaoh."**_

 _ **Atem sighed in relief. "Well?"**_

 _ **"What you're feeling, is perfectly natural. We're surprised it took this long for you to acknowledge it."**_

 _ **The pharaoh raised a brow. "'Acknowledge' what, exactly?"**_

 _ **"You're in love."**_

 _ **For a moment the king as surprised, then slowly everything made sense: how his heart would pound against his ribs, whenever he was near her...of how warm Angela's smile made him feel...the way she filled his mind and thoughts...of how much he liked to see her happy...** "It's true...I am in love with her..."_

 _ **Shimun cleared his throat. "Seems it was that**_ **and _of_ **_**your body struggling, with holding back the creature within you. But now that it's gone; you shouldn't have anymore problems."**_

 _ **He gave a small smile. "That's good news. Thank you for telling me, both of you."**_

 _ **The Sprira suddenly gave a knowing smile. "**_ _ **You know, it's a lovely day...perfect to spend some time outside."**_

 _ **Atem blinked in confusion, then a bright grin spread across his face when he understood what the priestess was getting at...**_

:~*~:

At one point, the Fuisonist woke up and stayed for a minute. Then went off to give itself a bath. The two talked more and before long, the food was gone. Both gathered the plates and goblets into the basket, before getting to their feet.

Angela took the kings arm, once more and they walked back to the palace. When they reached the steps; he turned to Angela. "Thank you, for having a picnic with me."

"Thank you, for asking me." She replied, then let out a shriek when a gust of wind blew past them. Or rather, a certain female magician. "M-Mana?! What on earth is the rush?"

The blonde girl turned to the golden eyed woman, "There you are, Angela! I've been looking everywhere for you! The-The Yellow Cornflower...it's bloomed!"

"Are you sure, Mana?" Atem asked.

"Yes! Come quick!" With that, she was off like a shot. Angela and Atem running behind her, telling her to slow down. When they reached the Plant Room, Kurriboh, Petite Angel and Fairy Dragon were chirping and hovering around the potted plant. The buds had bloomed into beautiful yellow flowers with delicate looking petals. There were three in all...but it was enough to make anyone stare in awe.

Angela carefully picked up the plant, and turned to the Pharaoh and her friends. "We did it, it finally bloomed."

"It's so pretty!" Mana squealed.

Atem nodded, it was indeed. To think something as small as a seed...could become a beautiful flower. He reached out and touched one bloom with a finger. _"Incredible..."_

"Can we plant it in the garden now?" Mana begged. "Pretty please?"

The young woman shook her head. "We need to give it a day, Mana. It just bloomed after all."

"Aww, but-"

Atem held up his hand; stopping her from saying more. "She has a point Mana. It needs some rest, after that we'll plant it in the garden. Not before."

The Dark Magician Girl sighed, but agreed. She then bonked herself on the head, "Oh by Ra's golden boat! I forgot to tell you, Pharaoh...Seth says the palace is fully repaired. Well, the big stuff anyway."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Angela exclaimed, while setting the pot back down. "Everyone's worked so hard, we should celebrate somehow."

The king crossed his arms in thought, the idea did sound ideal. But how should they go about it? He started running through various ways that would work, yet none seemed to fit this occasion. _"This is going to be harder than I thought..."  
_  
Mana suddenly gasped and clapped her hands. "I have an idea!"

:~*~:

 _In the village..._

John was walking out to the back of the house, leaning on Joey for support. While his injuries were much better...his strength hadn't completely returned. Ryou had gone to check on his own home; mostly to make sure Bakura and Keith hadn't burned it down in their arrogance. And hopefully hide the beer from the two fools.

Joey, also, had proved to be helpful. Even after the fence had been repaired, and the brick wall in the back had been patched up...Joey kept asking John if he needed anything else. It didn't take the elder long to realize; that Joey seemed to think of him as a surrogate father. John had to admit the boy had potential...and it would certainly take him far.

Today through, John was going to need help making new reed baskets. As Bakura had used many for firewood; and they couldn't go into town to purchase new ones. Many of the sellers had raised the price; which was very annoying to multiple people.

"Bring the bundle over here...once I sit meself down." John told the young man, as he carefully walked. Once he was sitting on the chair Ryou had brought out, Joey carried over a large rolled up mat. The reeds were all rolled up inside, to dry out. "Ah, they dried nicely...grab a knife and lets start."

"Yes sir, O' Riley sir."

The old veteran laughed and watched Joey dash back inside to grab his knife. "Ah, youth..."

"Begging your pardon."

John turned to see a woman with blonde hair and honey eyes, standing by the wall. Her face was weary and she was leading a young woman; about 15, with red hair and pale green eyes. Her daughter perhaps? "May I help ya, lass?"

"Are you the Healer called O' Riley?"

"Aye, that I am."

The woman sighed in relief. "Oh thank God...my daughter has been needing to see you." She nodded to the young girl. "We were told you might be able to help-"

Joey came back out with his knife, looking pleased with himself. "Got it! Now, let get those baskets...!" He stopped dead upon seeing the two visitors. His mouth went dry as the desert, and his hands shook. It couldn't be... "M-Mom? Serenity?"

The young girl, Serenity, turned to the voice. "Joey...? Joey, is that you?!"

"Ye-Yeah, sis. It's me."

Serenity looked like she wanted to bolt over the wall, if she could. But her mother kept her still; shock and joy on her face as tears welled up in her eyes. Joey walked over, almost numb, letting the knife drop to the ground. He just couldn't believe it; he had found them...but now what was he to say? He wanted to tell his mother about how hurt he felt when she didn't take him with her...or even yell at her for all the pain he had to suffer by his father's hands. Yet nothing came out.

Joey let his sister run her fingers, over his face to memorize it. Before giving her the biggest hug, a brother could give. It was then his mother cleared her throat, to get his attention.

"My son...please forgive me, I know I should've come for you sooner. But I had to sell everything I had to get me and your sister safe passage from the village." She explained. "All the pottery, tools, even the sandals I wore...but it only made enough for two people. Once we were safe; I worked hard to save up enough to go back and get you from your father."

Serenity nodded. "It's true. We found a small village, and stayed there...but my eyes are getting worse. Mama has had to almost stop making pottery to help me when the pain gets too bad. And then, thieves attacked the village and took whatever mama had earned. We moved here shortly afterwards...but we both wanted to find you."

"I don't expect you to forgive me, Joey. But know that I thought of you everyday, I even prayed that somehow we'd find each other once more." Joey's mother wept.

And before she knew it; Joey had embraced her hard. He had missed her so much, and all the pain he had to carry around was lifted off his shoulders. "I-I do understand, Mom. Please...don't cry, I'm here now. And you know if you cry...I'm gonna cry too...!"

John sat there with a small smile, as he watched the events unfold. Then stood up with his curgel walking stick, and gestured to the house. "Perhaps we should go inside, laddie? Let yer mother and sister sit a spell, the baskets can wait. And perhaps ya sister can let me see what I can do aboot her eyes."

The young man nodded, and help his mother and sister step over the short brick wall. Things were suddenly brighter than they had been.

Few hours later; Joey waved goodbye to his mother as she and his sister headed back to their house. John had said that he could help Serenity's eyes get better, but the most of the herbs he needed hadn't arrived yet. However, he made the girl a tincture that he called 'eye drops' to tide her over.

Joey and his mother were over the moon; when Serenity said the pain had dulled, to the point where it didn't bother her. He turned to John, who was sitting at the table with a small glass of rhubarb juice. "Thank ya, sir! I've never seen ma sister so happy!"

"Ya welcome. But don't be dancin' a jig just yet, lad. Those drops are just until I can make the medicine." He had a sip of his juice. "Hopefully the plants will get 'ere soon."

The blonde haired man nodded, and sat down. "Even so...things are lookin' up, fer my ma and sister."

"And ye, laddie."

Both laughed, until a knock made them look up. Joey got up to answer it, and found no one there. "Huh. Musta been the wind."

"I wouldn't be so sure, kid."

Hands covered Joey's mouth and grabbed John, before dragging them outside. Where they came face to face with Keith. "Well, well...what do we have here?"

John glared at the card cheat, "Ye better have a good reason for this!"

"Oh I do, old man. You see...Bakura and I have been talking to the people. They seem to think that you've lost your senses." He got a little too close for the veteran's liking. "So, they want to hear what you've got to say." He made a motion with his hand, making the two thugs drag their captives into the middle of the village.

Half of the people were there; and held up lamps and torches. Standing in the middle of the crowd was Bakura; eyes glittering with wicked intent.

"Ah, good of you to join us Healer." He purred. "So sorry for the rough treatment."

The elder glared at the mercenary. "I might have known, ye were behind this."

"It's simple, old man. Just tell me where Angela is...and I'll let you go-"

"I told ye! She's with-!"

Bakura snapped and held his dagger to John's throat. "You say 'beast' one more time...and I'll gut you here." After moment of silence, the ex-thief growled and moved away. "Fine, if that's how you want it..."

:~*~:

 _In the palace,_

Mahad and the priests were in the Wing Of Ra, helping their king get ready. At the moment; he was in the stone bath, up to his neck in water and soap. A linen curtain separated them to give him privacy.

"...so, when Mana said we should have a party, I didn't think she meant tonight! Let alone both of us agreeing to it...what was I thinking!" He moaned, before dunking under the water to get the soap off of him.

Mahad shook his head, and floated beside the curtain. "No, my king. It's perfect! You can use this to tell Angela how you feel-"

"I feel like a fool!" The Pharaoh said, in nervousness. "She'll never love me..."

Mahad floated closer to the curtain. "Don't be discouraged. She's the one-"

Atem got out of the bath and shook himself off, before poking his head out and glaring at the Dark Magician. " **Stop** saying that! For the last time: There is no 'one'. Besides, I don't think I can do this."

Shada stepped to one side as a Ka Spirit servant came in with towels for the Pharaoh. "You don't have much time left, my liege. And you shouldn't worry; you care for the girl, don't you?"

"More than anything." Atem replied, drying off before coming out from behind the curtain. He had a silk robe over his frame, and a Ka servant started to help him dress. "But I..."

"Then relax," The Dark Magician reassured. "There'll be music...soft lighting... and when the moment is just right-"

The Pharaoh paused putting on his gold jewelry, "How will I know when the moment is right?"

Seth shrugged. "Simple. You'll feel sick to your stomach."

Mahad, Shada and even Karim gave the Duos a glare; that clearly meant 'shut up'. Then the purple clad magician, turned to the beastly-king. "You'll know because you'll feel it in here." He pointed to the kings heart. "Just speak from your heart."

"'Speak from my...'" Atem clutched his head. "I can't!"

"You must!" The male priests said, at once.

Seth threw his hands up in the air, in exasperation. "What are you afraid of?!"

"Nothing!" Atem snapped.

His cousin crossed his arms, and huffed. "Pharaoh, just spit it out."

The king averted his eyes. "I'm afraid she might...laugh at me..."

All the male priests looked at each other, then Karim came up to his monarch. "Somehow my king; you must find the courage to take that chance."

Atem gulped and took a minute to calm himself, before nodding and let the servant finish helping him get ready. Although this time, Atem applied the Khol to his eyes himself. Upon finishing; he stood in front of the bronze full-length mirror. His tri-colored hair, was combed and shone. His tunic and knee-length Shendyt were white as snow, a strip of sky blue fabric hung down the front that was attached to his gold belt. Gold bands were on his wrists, upper arms, throat and above his ankles. Ankh earrings hung from his ears. A matching collar glittered on his chest; while his crown rested on his brow, between his horns. Lastly, a cape of navy blue fabric adorned his shoulders.

He looked different than when Angela had first met him. A knock at the door, made him slightly jump.

"Your majesty?" Came Isis's voice. "Your lady awaits."

The pharaoh swallowed, nervously. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Seth beside him. The Duos gave a small smile, to his cousin. "You can do this. I know, you can."

Atem was shocked for a minute, then nodded with a smile before leaving his chambers. His stomach twisted as he waited for Angela at the end of the hall where her room was located. He took a moment to calm himself, just as Angela emerged to join him.

Angela's dress was the color of the Desert sand; sparkling under the light, of the palace's torches. The style was off the shoulder cut, with long flowing sleeves. Small beads of jade lined the upper hem, of the sleeves in two rows. Plus were connected to the hem of the top/bodice which was the same color. A band of gold with a pink gem in the center, was placed around her upper torso. A crown of pale green jewels was on her head; and a bronze belt with an emerald in the middle, was around her waist. Attached to the belt, was a sheer piece of fabric, the same color as the jade beads. It hung off the back and sides of the belt, so it could flow around her when she walked. Lastly; a cream colored rose was behind her ear, and diamond dust was speckled in her raven locks. Looking like the sky at night. As always, her mothers cross hung around her neck.

Atem's breath caught in his throat, upon seeing her looking so radiant. _"She looks just like a goddess...I don't think I'll see her as anything else, after tonight."_ He snapped out of it; then walked up to her. A blush dusted both their cheeks, as they took in each others appearance.

"You look wonderful, Atem." Angela said, shyly.

He smiled. "As do you, Angela." He kissed her hand, and smirked. "You're simply stunning."

She softly giggled, and let the pharaoh lead her to the dinning hall; where a full banquet lay out on the table. The braziers burned bright, which illuminated the room. Atem pulled out Angela's chair, then sat in his own seat.

The cook had out done himself this night; there were roasted green vegetables simmered in butter and onions, fish cooked with herbs, whole roasted garlic, more of the Lentil Balls and millet bread fresh from the stone oven. A goblet of fresh fruit nectar, was poured for Angela. While Atem had wine.

Musician Ka Spirits played in the room next to them; allowing the two to talk as they ate the delicious meal. At one point, Angela got up and took Atem's arm. "Dance with me?" She asked, with bright smile.

Atem was torn; while he wanted to dance with her...he hadn't danced in a long time. Yet the urge to dance with the golden eyed woman, won over the fear. He got up from the table, and escorted her to the next room. Which was the Throne Room. A thousand lights from the equal number of torches, lit the room.

A Ka Spirit known as 'Sonic Maid'; who was also the court singer, stood up and started to sing along with the music.

 **"Tale as old as time**

 **True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly**

 **Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared**

 **Beauty and the Beast"**

Atem and Angela glided across the floor, their steps in sync with each other. From the side, Mahad and the other High Priests watched their king and his lady. Happy that things were going smoothly. Even Kisara was there; with Seth's arm around her, her hands clasped as if in prayer.  
Hidden from view; Mana looked on with Petite Angel and Fairy Dragon on her shoulders. Mentally squealing with smile on her face, as she watched the two dance.

 **"Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
** **As the sun will rise...**

 **Tale as old as time**

 **Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong."**

Atem picked Angela up with one arm, and spun them around. Making lights seem to suspend in midair; causing the two to think they were dancing among the stars. When her feet touched the ground again; Angela lay her head against Atem's chest, contently. _"This is closest I've ever been to him."_ She thought. _"And yet...I feel so safe."_

 **"Certain as the sun  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
**

 **Beauty and the Beast."**

The pharaoh felt his heart beat louder, than ever before. And when Angela laid her head on his chest, his lips turned up into a grin. Not a grin of selflessness or pride...but one of caring and hope.

 **"Tale as old as time**  
 **Song as old as rhyme...**  
 **Beauty and the Beast."**

With the last note of the song, the dance came to an end. Atem offered Angela his arm, and led her outside to the courtyard. Mana moved to follow them, but was stopped by Isis. Her gaze was stern, but there was a smile on her face. "Off to bed with you, young lady."

"B-But-"

"It's past your bed time," She said, ushering the apprentice magician out. "Come along." Isis then did the same to the little Ka Spirits, herding them with one of her wings. "Same goes for you two."

The three groaned in protest, but obeyed.

:~*~:

In the courtyard, Atem and Angela sat on a bench to admire the decorated heavens above. A full moon shone among the countless stars; casting everything in a light of silver. The pharaoh took a breath, to steady himself. He looked at the stars; as if asking Nut for courage. _"'Speak form the heart'...Sky Goddess, aid me if you can."_ Then turned to the golden eyed woman, "Angela? Are you happy here?"

"Oh yes, everyone's so kind. Mahad, Isis-"

"With me, I mean." He added, taking her hands in his own.

Angela's smile was one of truth, as she looked into his eyes. "Yes, Atem."

Joy swelled within Atem's chest at those words, and their eyes broke contact for a moment. He rubbed the back of his neck in a shy-manner. Until he noticed a sadness appear in Angela's eyes. "What is it?"

She sighed. "If only I could see my Godpa again. Even if it was just for a moment...I miss him so much."

Atem felt guilt hit him, hard in the stomach. He had put that pain there; when he accepted Angela's deal of her taking John's place. But...he could grant her wish of seeing her guardian. "There's a way, you can see him." He told her, before leading the way to the Wing Of Ra. Once there; he held out the gold and crystal mirror, to her. "This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see."

Angela took it, very carefully, from the king. Would this really work? "I'd like to see my Godfather, please."

The mirror glowed with warm light, and in the glass an image of John appeared. But he was held hostage by the rouges under Keith and Bakura. They were punching and kicking him, without mercy. Angela had tears brimming her eyes. "Godpa! God above, what are they doing to him?! I...I..." She trailed off; what could she do?

Atem looked at the rose; another petal had fallen. He felt torn about what he should do...but then he looked back at Angela and saw the sorrow in her eyes. This was the moment of choice; but he knew there was none to be made. He had to fix the ones could be mended. "Then you must go to him." He said, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

The young woman looked up, in shock. "Wh-What did you say?" She asked, thinking she heard wrong.

"I release you, you're no longer my prisoner." He explained.

Angela's tears turned into ones of joy, "You mean...I'm free?"

He nodded; then gently pushed the mirror back towards her, when she tried to give it back. "Keep it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back...and remember me."

She looked at the mirror, and then at the king. "Thank you for understanding, how much he needs me."

Atem wanted to tell her that he needed her just as much; but he didn't. Only nodded, and leaned into Angela's hand when she touched his cheek. He wanted to remember this feeling, of the warm gentleness and healing her hands had. What they had done for him. After few seconds, Angela raced out of his chambers towards her own to grab her things...

As she left, he slumped forward and looked at the rose. Sorrow started to overcome him, but unlike the time he had first been cursed...this sadness was harsher...sharper...and more painful. _"I'll never see her again..."_

Karim walked into the room. A grin on his feline face, and if he was able to, lightly skipping in joy. "Well your highness; I must say that everything, is going swimmingly! I knew you had, it in you!"

Atem didn't turn around. "I let her go."

"Splendid! I always-wait, what?! How could-?!"

"I had to, Karim." He replied simply.

The Bastet's ears flattened against his head. "But why-?"

"Because...I love her."

:~*~:

"He did what?!"

Karim hung his head. "I'm afraid it's true, my friends."

"She's going away?" Mana sniffled. "But the Pharaoh was so close!"

Isis gave a bittersweet smile, "After all this time; he's learned to love again."

"Does that mean the spell's broken?" Shada asked.

Seth scoffed. "Would we be still Ka Spirits if it were?"

"He's right," Mahad replied, sadly. "It's not enough. She has to love him in return...but now, we'll never know."

:~*~:

In his chambers, Atem had removed his finery. Putting on a plain tunic and kilt, before going out to the balcony. His chest ached; the spell would never be broken, and he'd would forever be alone and unloved until he died. The Pharaoh watched as Angela emerged a few moments later and get on her horse, then charge out of the palace's grounds. When she was almost out of view; the king reared back his head and let out a roar. Tears falling down his face, as he felt his heart shatter into pieces.

 _"Let the world be done with me...forever."_

...

 **Author's Note:** This story's close to finishing. I love reading your reviews; please tell me what you liked about this chapter or the overall story.


	15. Chapter 15

...

Kisara and been in Angela's room with the clothes the woman had worn when she first came to the palace. Isis had sent word to the Maiden With Eyes Of Blue by a quick footed servant, to help Angela quickly change. And the stable hands made sure Oberon was ready to go as well. After making sure she had everything; Angela got on Oberon's back and they dashed off away from the palace.

The young woman heard Atem's roar; and her heart started to ache. While she had to save her only parent...she felt awful leaving the one person who she'd come to care for deeply. She hoped that once things were calmed down; she'd be able to find her way back to the palace. _"Ironic, that I've been wanting to go home...but now...I don't want to."_ She thought. _"God above, please let me get to my Godpa in time. And...let me return to Atem."_

Oberon's hooves pounded the ground; sounding almost like thunder. Wind swept his mane back, as he charged through the oasis and out into the desert. Above, the moon seemed to light the way with it's glow. Letting both the woman and her steed see what lay ahead of them...

:~*~:

Keith laughed; as he watched one of the men, Bakura had gathered hit the old man. Over and over...they had been at it. Every time Bakura told them to stop, he asked John where Angela was. Of course the answer was the same: 'She was with the Beast'. And then the pummeling started again.

"Stop this madness!" The scribe, Adom; tried to tell the others. "You know John would, **never** lie to us! Leave him and the boy be!"

But none of the villagers would listen. They were too doting-afraid-of the mercenary; so they obeyed like sheep following the ram. Serenity was crying into her hands as her mother sobbed for the men to cease their actions. Joey was being restrained by a few of the villagers, while fighting to escape their hold. Yelling at the thugs; calling them 'cowards', 'bane of the Gods', etc.

John spat out blood, and groaned as he looked up. Bruises were starting to appear, and a he narrowed his eyes as Bakura came up to him again.

"This can all end, John; if you tell me where Angela is." The Ex-Thief said. "Don't you want my men, to stop?"

John spat out blood again, and replied, "Go ride a Kelpie, ya miserable sidewinder."

Bakura's eyes became darker than the night, and he snarled while punching him in the stomach. "You fool...if you want to die so badly, then so be it." He made a motion at Keith, who gave a smile so chilling; that even the God of Chaos would shudder. The gambler took out his knife and twirled it skillfully, while walking up to the elder. Raising it with one hand, he readied to thrust the blade into the healer's chest...

All of a sudden; villagers scattered as a black horse charged into the torchlight. Keith stumbled backwards in shock, as the horse stopped in between the war veteran and himself...pawing at the air with its large hooves.

 **"STOP ALL OF YOU!"**

All turned to the voice, which had come like a bolt of lighting, to see that Angela was the horses rider. Her golden eyes were blazing like twin flames, as she got down from Oberon's back. She kneeled down to her Godfather, who had been dropped to the ground when Oberon broke up the group. "Godpa? Godpa, please answer me!"

"An-Angela? My Fairy Queen, is that truly you?"

She nodded and gently hugged him, before turning and glaring at all those present. "What have you done?! What gives you the right, to hurt an old man?! Have you all gone insane?!"

Shock fading, Bakura came forward. "Angela, thank goodness; we've been worried sick about you. Your Godfather has been making some...strange claims. Ones about a monstrous beast in a palace-"

"I just came from there, and there is a beast!" Angela shot back, before mentally adding, _"But you're more of a 'beast', than Atem. You should have his curse...!"  
_  
The crowd muttered among themselves, some saying that she had gone crazy as well. From the sidelines, Ryou gulped as he watched the scene unfold. Things were starting to take an unsettling turn.

Angela helped her guardian up, as Bakura took a few steps closer. He sensed that things were going to get tricky, he had to get the people back on his side. "Angela, be reasonable-"

"You know he's never lied, Bakura!" Angela angrily spat. She wished she could summon Fairy's Gift right now, and blast the mercenary into the next kingdom. Angela glared at the white-haired man, and fought the urge to vomit when he put a hand on her shoulder.

He pretended to think for a moment. "I might be able to clear up, this misunderstanding. If..." Bakura then ran the fingers of his other hand through a few locks of her raven hair. "You marry me?"

"What?!" Angela hissed. Of course, she should've known this was all Bakura's doing. He had planned this; making a situation where she would have no choice but marry him and be his 'little wife'. The young Irish woman felt her blood boil, from just the thought of it. Forget the next kingdom...she'd have him blasted into the Red Sea. Or better yet, the next country.

The mercenary smiled and leaned closer. "One little word, my dear. That's all it takes...and I'll tell everyone that your Godfather's lies are from suffering heatstroke. So?"

A second later; a loud slap echoed in everyone's ears as Bakura's cheek was hit. The Ex-Thief was stunned a moment, then realization slowly sank in.

"I will never marry you; you creature!" Angela roared. "I'd rather **die** than be your wife!"

A snarl formed on Bakura's lips, "Fine, you witch! See if anyone will stop hurting you and John for his lies! Without proof, you'll be unable to stay alive!"

"You want proof?!" She yelled, grabbing the magic mirror from her saddle bag. She held it in front of her face. "Show me the Pharaoh!" The mirror flashed and showed what she asked. Angela turned it to the people, when she saw Atem's slumped form. They shrieked and screamed, while backing away from the image in the mirror. Bakura was speechless, and didn't even stop the few thugs who ran away in fright. Ryou just stared in shock. _"John wasn't lying at all..."_

"Is he dangerous?!" A frightened mother yelled, while holding her four year old son close.

Angela shook her head, "No, he really isn't!" She turned the mirror's face back towards her, and looked at Atem who let out a roar. He looked so sad, and it hurt her to see him like that. "Please, I know he looks vicious but he's really kind and gentle..." Her lips turned up into a small smile. "He's my friend."

Bakura grabbed Angela by the shoulders. Jealousy burning in his eyes, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had feelings for this monster..."

"He's not the monster, Bakura. You **ARE**!" Angela shouted, getting free of his grasp.

The mercenary was filled with rage, and ripped the mirror from her hands. "She's as crazy as the old man! 'Friend?!' Hah! This beast will come after our children in the dead of night! Hunt even us!"

"No, he'd never-!"

"Forget the old coot, I say we go slay this beast!"

The men and women of the village roared in agreement, and Kieth grabbed Angela and dragged her off somewhere. He grunted in pain, when she kicked him in the knee. "Feisty...I see why Bakura likes ya."

"Get your hands, off me!" She roared; not stopping in her struggle.

The gambler threw her into an empty storage shed; where some of the people kept grain. John was thrown in too, and the door slammed shut. The young woman pounded on the door, yelling and cursing in her Irish tongue for Bakura to let them out. Finally, spent; she slumped to the ground in tears. "I have to warn him..."

"'Warn him'? How'd you even escape?" John asked, leaning against a sack of grain.

"I didn't escape...he let me go."

The old soldier blinked wide eyes. "That horrible beast?!"

Angela shook her head. "He's different, now Godpa. He's changed...when I'm with him, I want to smile. He even took me to Ireland-"

"He did what?"

She nodded. "He took me there, and...and I know what happened to Mom and Da."

John fought the tears that prickled in the corners of his eyes. "Then you know I had no choice to take you away...I promised Marcus and Rosemary I would protect you. I wanted to tell you about that night...but..."

Angela hugged her Godfather, being careful of his wounds. "I know, Godpa."

A squeak made them turn and see Angela's bag move around, until two familiar faces rolled out.

Petite Angel and Fairy Dragon shook themselves off and blinked before giving a chirp and flew into Angela's lap. John mentally slapped himself, as he saw the two spirits.

"Seems I had two stole-a-ways." Angela said, with a small smile. It turned into a chuckle when Fairy Dragon flew over to her Godfather and sniffed him, before laying around his neck like a scarf. She wondered how they could be here, when they were so far from the palace? She then saw the headdress she had been wearing in her bag. It must've fallen in, when she hurriedly changed her clothes. _"Atem said Silver Fang couldn't maintain itself, when he got too far from the palace...perhaps if one has a part of the palace, the magic stays?"_ Angela thought. _"At least, that's the only thing I can think it would be."_ A small smile, appeared on her face; when Petite Angel nuzzled against her Godfather's hand. "They like you, Godpa."

"I knew I wasn't seeing things," The old soldier muttered, giving Fairy Dragon a pat on the head. "So...these...creatures, are ya friends?"

"Yes. Even Atem."

"Who?"

"The Beast. His name; is Atem. Oh Godpa, he's not as bad as he seems-"

"Not the way, I remember it."

Angela stroked Petite Angel's soft pink fur. "He's changed so much, I couldn't believe it at first. Yet his heart had so many scars, mostly from childhood. If anything...he's more cruel to himself than others."

John watched his goddaughter closely. The way she spoke about the beast-er, Atem-was full of concern and emotion. "And you care for him? Even now?"

Angela nodded, "Yes. I don't think I'll ever see things the same again."

The elder sighed, then tried to stand. "Then ya know where ye stand, lass. So; let's try to get out of here..."

:~*~:

 _Back at the palace..._

Everyone was downtrodden, and their hearts were heavy. All had hoped that Atem would tell Angela how he felt and break the spell...but instead, he set her free. Now all they could do; was wait for the curse, to make them stone tablets.

In the Dinning Room; the priests were gathered. Kisara had just returned, from trying to speak to the Pharaoh in the Wing Of Ra. But she was unsuccessful. "He still won't talk..." She reported. "Just stares at the sky from his window."

"Thank you for trying, Kisara." Isis said, while rubbing a tearful Mana's back.

The Duos drank half a goblet of wine, in one swig. "We got our hopes up for nothing!"

"Oh shut up, Seth!" Hissed Karim; quite literary. "In case you haven't realized; this place has been a paradise when Angela was here. For the first time in centuries, I had the hope Atem would change under her care. Now that he has...I can accept my fate with grace."

The Dark Magician nodded. "Yes, I agree."

Seth growled. "But she doesn't love him! If she did, she'd have come back by now-"

A loud commotion made them turn and look out the window. They saw the lights from the torches, and the swarm of people. Many had make-shift weapons, and others had knives. Leading the charge, was a tan-skinned young man with white hair. And in his hand...

"He has the mirror, that Angela was given!" Shada exclaimed. "How did he get it?!"

"So much for true love." Seth muttered. Which earned a whap on the arm, from Kisara. "What was that for?!"

Mahad turned from the scene, and flew towards the hallway. "Someone warn the Pharaoh! If it's a fight they want, then we'll oblige. Shada? Summon the soldiers, and hurry!"

Kisara looked back at the leader of the mob of people, and gasped in shock. After hearing so many tales from Angela; she knew who the white-haired man was. She grabbed Seth's hand, making him stop. "Seth! I know who's leading those people!"

"Huh? How could you-?"

"Just listen, to me!" The Maiden With Eyes Of Blue pleaded. "Angela told me of a man in her village, who wanted to marry her. He wouldn't take no for an answer...she even mentioned that if he was pushed hard enough...he might resort to anything to make her his. May-Maybe even kill." Her hands began to tremble. "What if...what if he hurt Angela to get the mirror?! Or even...?!"

The Duos hugged his lover, "Easy Kisara, easy. Angela has proven she can protect herself...but if that cretin has harmed her; then we all will make him pay." He then kissed her forehead. "I promise. Now, find Isis and have her report to the Pharaoh."

Kisara nodded, then raced off.

 _Outside..._

Bakura looked at the palace ahead of him; pristine white alabaster stone, towering columns, and chiseled artwork. His fingers itched with the old feeling he remembered as a thief. The sight was more than he, could've ever hoped for! _"At last! I've found my fortune...with all the wealth of this palace, I'll become a king! But there's one thing..."_ He turned to the group behind him. "Those doors look sturdy, go cut down a tree, we can use to brake it down. Once inside; take whatever boon you may find...but remember, the beast in there is my kill!"

The men roared in both glee and greed, before they followed the mercenary's orders.

:~*~:

Angela tried to get the door open, for the fifth time. It was no use sadly...the door was barred from the outside. Petite Angel and Fairy Dragon tried to help too...but they weren't strong enough. Even if they pushed against the door, with wings flapping at full strength. John kept poking at the walls with his staff, to see if one was weak in one spot. If so, it might be possible to make a hole just wide enough to crawl out.

"When we get out of this," Angela panted. "I'm gonna make Bakura wish he never laid eyes on me!"

John cracked a smile. "And how would you, do that lass?"

"You really want to know?"

"...Probably best if I didn't."

A loud bang on the door, made them jump. Followed by a rough voice. "Quiet in there!" There was a rattle as door was opened and a lackey sneered at them. The two little Ka Spirits hid under John's shirt, as the thug grabbed Angela by the hair and dragged her out. "Makin' a racket at an hour like this...women! You need a lesson in manners!" He brought out his knife and it close to her face. A few other of the hired thugs, who had stayed behind, chuckled.

"Release her, ya troll!" John roared, being held back by another. Who gave a grin, with a few missing teeth.

"Don't worry, pops. You'll be next once-"

 **GONG!**

The man got a dazed look, before falling face first to the ground. Out cold. All turned towards the sound and saw Joey there, with a bronze pot held over his head in one hand. He glared at brutes around him, "Ya guys don't know, how to treat a lady. Might want to release her, before ya lose those hands."

The thug holding Angela growled. "Please, kid. You and what army?"

Joey smirked and jerked his thumb behind him. "This army."

There, holding tools and makeshift weapons, were the people of the poor part of the village. Not only the men, but the women, children and elders as well. All were glaring at those who Bakura had hired, some with looks that could turn one to ash. Among them; were Joey's mother and sister, plus Adom too. Seeing all the people; made the thugs back up and the one release Angela, before they were descended upon by the poorest of the villagers. Soon they were tied up, and gagged.

"Thank you, all." Angela said, with gratitude. "But why-?"

"You've helped us, many times. We figured this was a good way to repay you." Answered an old man with an eye-patch. The others around him nodded, and a teenaged boy with one arm stepped forward. "You helped care for me and my mother, when I lost my limb. I'd be in the afterlife right now, if it hadn't been for you and your Godfather."

"And you bring us food, and tell us stories!" Exclaimed a little girl.

"You bring a smile to our faces." An old woman added, with a motherly smile. "Every time you visit us, you bring a ray of light into our lives."

Muttered agreement was heard around the young woman and her guardian. Angela felt her soul swell, knowing that those she helped felt of her and John this way. But then reality hit, she had to get to the palace. Petite Angel and Fairy Dragon decided it was safe to come out, and revealed themselves to the crowd. There were some gasps, but no one panicked. In fact it was the opposite...most were in awe, while the children squealed and gently pet the Ka Spirits. Angela let them have her moment, then called them back over to her. The children giggled; as the two spirits, climbed back into the bag she now wore. Adom brought over Oberon. "I managed to hide him, during the whole commotion. You better get going."

"I thank you all," She said; getting on Oberon's back. "I have to get to Atem, I just pray we're not too late."

John suddenly got behind her. "Ye mean 'we'. I lost ya once, I'm not going to repeat it."

"Me too." Said Joey, as John helped him on to the steed's back.. "I've got a score to settle with Keith."

Angela smiled at the two gratefully. Then to the horse, said, "Take us to the palace, Oberon. Fast as you can!"

Oberon let out a loud whinny, and charged off. Faster than ever before; as if he was flying instead of running. The Oasis soon came into view and Angela felt her heart pound harder, as she felt and saw the Jackals watching them. _"I'm coming Atem...please, be okay."_

Unknown to them, an old woman wearing a hooded cloak watched from the shadows.

...

 **Authors Notes:** To those of you who don't know; a ' **Kelpie** ' is a shape-changing aquatic spirit of Scottish legend. Its name may derive from the Scottish-Gaelic words 'cailpeach' or 'colpach', meaning heifer or colt. Kelpies are said to haunt rivers and streams, usually in the shape of a horse. But they are very malevolent...should someone think them a tame pony, the Kelpie will drag them to the bottom of the lake where it lives and eats it's prey.

Only one more chapter and the Epuloge left...please let me know what you like about this chapter/story.


	16. Chapter 16

...

"Harder! Put your backs into it!"

The men rammed the door with a tree they had cut down, it wasn't going to open so easily. Inside, all the Ka Spirits were armed and prepared for battle. The Giant Soldier Of Stone had been told to not move just yet; as it would give a surprise attack. While Mahad told everyone to get to their positions, Isis flew to the Wing Of Ra to report to the Pharaoh. She peeked inside, and saw her king hunched over the blue rose.

"Pardon me, Pharaoh?"

"Leave me in peace, Isis." He said, not turning to her.

The Spiria wrung her hands, "But the palace is under attack!" The sound of the tree ramming the door, was heard again. "What should we do?"

Atem turned to her; his eyes were lined with red from crying. A few more slid down his face, and he turned back to the window. "It doesn't matter now...just let them come."

Isis gazed at her heart broken king, then turned and left him alone. There was nothing she could do for him. Upon reaching the entrance, she joined the others. Just as the door burst open.

The band of thugs looked around; they couldn't understand why the door had been hard to open. There wasn't a soul in sight, so there couldn't have been anyone barricading it from inside...right? Slowly they inched farther into the palace; Bakura looked at all around him. Artwork, gold and silver trinkets, gems...it was a trove of treasures just laying in the desert!

Ryou, on the other hand; gulped in fear. They shouldn't be doing this...he didn't want to be a part of it. A throb of pain hit his cheek from the bruise of the punch, his brother had given him. "This place gives me the creeps, maybe we-"

"Shut up." Keith hissed, while plucking a gold object from a table. He then saw another and hungrily reached for it...

"ATTACK!"

All at once; the Ka Spirits leaped onto the intruders with warrior cries. The Giant Soldier Of Stone grabbed a few of the thieves who had been lingering outside, then casually tossed them into the pond. Where the Ka Animals chased them around the garden and over the palace wall. Kurriboh multiplied itself, and pounced on the men nearest to him before exploding. Seth parried using both swords, and Kisara fought with her spear; landing a couple of non-fatal blows...but would still hurt.

Bakura was dazed a moment; then growled and left fight to search for the so-called 'beast'.

Isis created gusts of wind with her wings, sending a few of the attackers towards Mahad. The Dark Magician made a cage appear and the men landed inside...before realizing that the cage was on a Catapult Turtle. Mahad gave them a grin, before the Ka Spirit sent the terrified men airborne, and over the wall.

Keith punched a Tiger Axe in the jaw, before seeing the 'screaming' cage fly over head. All he could think was, that he was surrounded by fools. He caught sight of a Harpy's Lady in metal armor, and using a whip on a few of the villagers. He grinned and grabbed her from behind, then pulled out a few of her feathers from her arms.

"Let go of me! You brute!" She shrieked, while trying to escape.

The bandit sneered, "No one tells me what to do! Especially not a bird woman!" He pulled out a couple more feathers.

"Hey! Get offa her!"

Keith was suddenly tackled from the side, in time to see the black horse from the village ride past. His eyes widened when he saw who was on its back. _"How'd they get out?!"_ He then shoved Joey off of him, and growled. "I might've known you'd be around..."

"You and I have a score ta settle, creep." Joey replied. "You gave me a lump on my head, that kept me in bed for a few days. Ya jerk!"

The gambler cracked his knuckles. "Clearly, I didn't hit you hard enough brat. But if it's a fight you want...show me what you got."

Joey threw a punch, but missed and got hit in the stomach. Then elbowed in the back, before dodging a kick and striking Keith in the side. the young man made a move to punch opponent square in the mouth, when Keith knocked his legs out from under him and brandished his dagger. He raised it to stab Joey in the back...but was stopped when something lifted him off the ground by his shoulders.

The bandit turned to see the Harpy's Lady was the one, and she was taking him higher into the sky. "P-Put me down, woman!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that." She replied, before smirking. "Not yet." A few seconds later, Keith was released...falling into the pile of dead plants that was to be used as compost. Screaming like a little girl.

Joey stood up as the Harpy's Lady landed in front of him. "Thanks, for ya help."

"Consider it a favor; you did stop him from pulling out more of my feathers." She then pointed to the palace. "You might want to help your friends."

"Oh uh, yeah! I'll...uh, see you around?"

She nodded, and the blonde haired man dashed off.

 **In the palace...**

Karim ran through the palace; terrified as a group of the thugs chased him through the halls. He dashed into a room to hide, but was cornered. His pursuers burst in and he backed up against a wall.

"No where to run now, creature." One of the men, sneered. "You're trapped."

The priest suddenly smirked. "Oh really?"

A clatter of pots and pans made them look up, and see the cook; Bistro Butcher, brandishing the hook that had replaced his left hand. Waving a craving knife in the other, while the flames from the clay stove cast eerie shadow's and glow on his face. With an insane laugh, the cook started to chase the terrified men around the kitchen. Karim knocked over a pot of olive oil; making the intruders slip and slide all over the place, before sending them out back into the hall...and out the door.

Ryou saw them slide past him and pressed himself against the wall. This was insane! A yelp made him turn to see Mana being cornered with a shaking Ruby Carbuncle in her arms. Ryou didn't realize he moved in front of her; until he was blocking the villager's blade with his own short one. "Back off!" He hissed, pushing them away and knocking them out. He turned to Mana, who was stunned. "You ok?"

"Y-Yeah. But aren't you on-?"

"My brother's lost his mind, I didn't want to be part of this anyway."

The Dark Magician Girl tilted her head. "Then why are here?"

"I thought I could talk some sense into him...but he gave me this." He pointed to the bruise on his cheek. "I'm not that good at fighting...but I couldn't let you be hurt."

"I can't use magic well, but I still fight."

Ryou blinked. "With what?"

She held up her staff. "This! Works great as a club, as well as spell casting."

He laughed, and held out his hand. "Shall we get back to it then?"

Mana nodded and ran down the hall with Ryou; whacking her enemies on the head or in the shin. She heard a cry and turned to see The Maiden With Eyes Of Blue, attacking the pale haired young man. Clearly, she thought he was the mercenary Angela had told her about. And from the way she was fighting; Kisara wasn't planning on being merciful.

Ryou gulped and kept blocking her attacks, until their weapons were locked. "I'm not here to hurt you! J-Just calm down-!"

"Lair! I know all about you; the way you stalk Lady Angela like a predator...how you try to sneak into her heart...you'd even kill to make her your wife!" Kisara roared, knocking the sword out of Ryou's hands. "You're nothing but a Jackal! A worm! And now you're ruining the place she loved!"

Ryou ducked each of her attempts to skewer him, onto the end of her spear. Brown eyes terrified, and swallowed. "You've mistaken me, for my brother! Not that I blame you, we-we look alike to many people-!" He tripped and backed up against the wall. The blue-eyed woman seemed to have smoke coming from her mouth, like a dragon.

"Wait, Kisara!"

Mana stepped in front Ryou, making the Maiden With Eyes Of Blue halt. The apprentice magician shook her head, "Calm down! He's not Mr.-what's-his-name! Take a look at him; you said Angela told you that the creep, had dark tanned skin and a scar on his left cheek, right? Does this guy have that?"

The spear holding woman stared hard at the snowy-haired man, before backing up. "You're right, Mana. He doesn't look like who Angela described. Though the resemblance is...uncanny."

"We're brothers." Ryou said; catching his breath.

Kisara hung her head in shame. "Forgive me, I believed you to be him and almost-"

"I get that a lot." Came his reply. "Don't worry. But I think we should...uh...perhaps get somewhere safe?"

"Agreed." She beckoned to the two. "Come, we'll find Seth. He'll be able to keep others from hurting you like I almost did. Again; I'm sorry, for that."

"Like I said; 'don't worry'."

:~*~:

Angela kept her eyes forward as she and her Godfather rode past many fleeing villagers. But there were still more trying to get inside the palace, and blocking the way. Gripping Oberon's reins, Angela focused and summoned Fairy's Gift. The green skinned fairy appeared beside them and sent a couple of men away with a wave of her wand. To Angela's surprise; Emerald Tortoise appeared too! It withdrew into it's shell before spinning like a wooden top, and shot into the rest of the mob. Knocking them down like a stack of clay objects, and making the rest them run for their lives. "Thank you, my friends!" Angela called, over the noise.

She jumped off of Oberon's back, once they got up to the doors and pushed them open. All the Ka Spirits; who had been celebrating of the mob's defeat, all smiled when they saw her. Mana hugged her hard. "I knew you'd come back!"

"Is everyone alright?" John asked, coming inside. "Anyone hurt?"

Isis shook her head. "We're all ok."

Seth's eyes suddenly widened, in realization. "I didn't see the young man Kisara spoke of...you don't think-?"

Angela was already running up the stairs, with Fairy's Gift. _"Please, don't let me be too late...!"  
_  
 **In the Wing Of Ra...**

Atem stood on his balcony, he had heard the noises but just kept his eyes on the stary sky. The rose had only two petals now...soon it would be over, and he'd be stuck as a monster forever. But he didn't care; why should he? Maybe when he had hope of Angela loving him, but now... The Pharaoh heard his door open and, slightly, turned his head. From the corner of his eye, he glimpsed a young man with shaggy white hair. Brown eyes hard and full of hate.

"So, you're the 'beast'...you're even uglier in the flesh." The man taunted, before throwing a knife with a casual flick of his wrist.

The Pharaoh roared in pain, when it embedded itself deep into his shoulder. He pulled it out, and gritted his teeth in pain as the wound started to hurt intensely. But he didn't move to defend himself; what was the point? Bakura readied another knife, an evil smile on his face. "What's the matter, 'beast'? Too kind and gentle to fight back?!" He darkly chuckled. "Did you seriously think, she'd want you?" The ex-Thief kicked the monarch over the side on the balcony, and onto one of the multiple roofs of the palace. He jumped down near his prey; with a sword from the pharaoh's wall in hand, and watched the creature struggle to his feet. This was too easy.

"No!"

Atem slightly raised his head, when he heard that familiar voice. Eyes widened at the sight, of the raven haired woman on a lower platform near the ground. _"...Angela?"_ Seeing her suddenly filled him with a new strength, Atem didn't know he still had. Bakura; however, was filled with rage at seeing Atem get a loving look in his eyes, at the sight of the woman he had deemed 'his'. He yelled an inhuman cry and ran at Atem with it. The Pharaoh heard it, and dodged. As well as the next few times; which made Bakura angrier. While there was no where to hide...there was plenty of room to move around.

Angela, meanwhile; was running through the halls of the palace. Fairy's Gift was surging ahead to clear the way, of any debris from the battle with villagers had left. The woman felt red-hot anger surge through her; the Ka servants had worked so hard to repair the palace...! As she was turning a corner, a hand grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. Keith, for it was him; laughed as he held her in place. He was covered in dead grass, leaves and heaven-knows-what else from the compost pile. "Going somewhere, sweetheart?"

"Let me go!"

The gambler smirked, and side stepped Fairy's Gift when it tried to ram him. "Please, we know I won't do that. Also...you don't want to be late for your wedding. Right?" He yelped when Angela drove her heel into his foot, but twisted her arm tighter. Making her hiss in pain. "You'll pay for that you little-!" His words were cut off, as a growl was heard. Kieth turned to see a large tiger crouching a few feet away from them. But this wasn't an ordinary tiger...it was made up of blue flames. It hissed and roared, at the bandit holding the woman. Kieth backed up, making Angela move with him. "St-Stay back! Come any closer, and I'll-" He froze up when a sword was placed at his throat.

Angela turned her head to see an Amazon Paladin at the end of it. The female spirit had blonde hair, wore a leather hood the same color of her outfit, Roman sandals covered her feet, and her eyes blazed. "Let her go, unless you'd like to be turned into a steer."

Kieth swallowed, and released Angela. The Amazon Paladin nodded for her to go, and the blue flaming tiger helped Fairy's Gift up. "Hurry along, child. The Pharaoh needs you."

Giving the two a grateful smile, she and the fairy Ka Spirit continued on their way. Angela only glanced behind her once when she heard a girlish yell; from possibly Kieth. She suddenly felt her energy start to drain away. _"I can't keep Fairy's Gift here with me, much longer..."_ Angela thought. Fairy's Gift seemed to understand, and gave a small smile to the young woman before returning to the stone tablet. She turned a corner, and came to the stairs leading up to the Pharaoh's chambers before racing up the stairs.

"When I kill you, I'm making her my wife!" Came the mercenary's laugh. "And I'll hang your head on our wall!"

Angela threw the doors open and ran to the balcony, to see Atem and Bakura circling each other. Atem was moving a bit slowly from the wounds he had been given. Bakura ran at the Pharaoh, yelling, "It's over, 'beast'! Angela's mine!"

Those words made something snap inside Atem, and he stopped the sword with his hand. Snarling, he ripped it from Bakura's hands and tossed it over the side of the roof. Then wrapped his clawed hand around the man's throat, raising the mercenary off the ground and held him over the edge of the roof. He was going to make this scum pay.

"No! Please, don't!" Bakura pleaded, while clawing at Atem's hand. "Please! Don't hurt me, beast! I'll do anything!"

For a few moments, the words seemed to not resister with the Pharaoh. But then the rage faded from his face, and he slowly brought the mercenary back onto the roof and glared. "Get. Out." He snarled, letting him go.

"Atem!" Angela called, relief in her voice.

He then saw Angela above him, and joy swelled within at seeing her. Without another word, he climbed up to his balcony. Using his claws, to dig into the stone. The young woman offered him her hand, to help him up. Of course he took it, and joined her on his rooms balcony. Purple eyes locked with gold, and the Pharaoh smiled. It was her...she was really here, in his embrace once more. "You came back."

Angela returned his smile; before her face became full of horror, as Bakura threw one of the knives he still had. It hit Atem square in the side and Bakura laughed like a man who had lost his senses. He started to come towards the wall to climb up, but was stopped by Dancing Fairies. The three little girls, had their arms crossed. And one of them also had, her cheeks puffed out in anger.

"Out of my way, flies!" He roared. "I've a girl to marry!"

The Ka Spirits narrowed their eyes and summoned a gale of wind; blinding the horrible man and sending him flying off the roof into the garden below. Alive, but out cold.

Angela's Godfather came into the room; followed by Joey and Ryou, after she helped Atem lay down on the balcony. He hadn't been able to keep up with her, as the old wound had slowed him down. Seeing his help was needed, John dashed over and tried to stop the bleeding from the deepest of the injuries. Both the boys, could only watch from a distance as space was needed. Atem breathed heavily, and made his eyes focus on Angela. "You...You came back, to me."

"Of course, I came back." She replied, tears lining her eyes. "I couldn't let them...this is all my fault! I should've gotten here sooner..."

"Maybe, it's bet...better this way." He said, before coughing. It was getting harder for him to breathe, and his vision was going in and out of focus.

Angela shook her head, and stroked his hair. "Hush, don't talk like that. You'll be alright; we're together now. Everything will fine."

John took the kings pulse, and found it starting to slow. He muttered an old prayer; and hung his head, there was nothing he could do.

The Pharaoh reached up and touched Angela's face. "At least...I got to see you...one...last time..." His eyes then shut, and his hand fell to the side.

Angela felt her body go numb; this couldn't be happening. "No. NO! Wake up...Atem, wake up!" She sobbed. "Please, don't leave me...!" She cried into his tunic; praying to hear the heart still beating within. But there was nothing. After all they had gone through, was this how it all would end? "...I love you..."

With those words, the last petal started to sway on its stem...

:~*~:

All the Ka Spirit servants were slowly freezing in place. Then becoming orbs of light, that shot into the Temples where they became one with the blank stone tablets.

Seth was the first to notice, and hurried over to Kisara. Her blue eyes widened in both fright and sorrow. She reached out to him and started to say something, but became an orb before he could touch her. Next was Karim, then Shada, followed by Isis who hugged Mana hard.

Mahad took a breath to steady himself, then turned to Seth with a sad smile. "It's been an honor serving with you, my friend."

The Duos shook his head. "No. The honor was mine, Mahad."

The two then joined the others as Stone Tablets, making the palace deserted. Just as the final petal fell to the bottom of the bell jar.

:~*~:

In the Pharaoh's room Angela kept crying, not wanting to leave Atem's side. As her Godfather stepped away, to give her a few moments alone; something landed beside her. It sparkled like the sun on the water...another joined it, and then another. Soon multiple ones fell around the fallen king, before he was lifted into the air.

John and the two boys, stared in disbelief at the scene that unfolded before them.

Eyes wide in surprise, the Irish woman watched as Atem's cape wrapped around him like a half cocoon. Then his arm stretched out, the fur and claws forming into a human hand and fingers. Same thing happened to the rest of his body. Lastly, his head tilted back making the horns vanish, pointed ears became human ones, and fangs disappeared from his mouth.

The magic, finished with its job, gently lay him on the ground. Angela took a couple steps toward him, but jerked back as he moved. Slowly, with his back to her; he stood up on shaky legs. His tunic was a bit to big, now but didn't hang off his frame. He examined his hands, then touched his face to find it smooth. The young man turned to the wide-eyed woman behind him.

"Angela...it's me." He told her; taking her hand in his.

She was quiet for a moment, and carefully looked at him. She wasn't sure if this was Atem or not...one hand touched his face and he leaned into it, with a content smile. She looked into his piercing purple eyes. They held the same warmth, kindness, and affection her beloved pharaoh had had in his. Angela smiled bright, and cupped his face. "It is you!"

He returned her smile, and held her close. Their eyes met again, then both leaned forward and kissed as the sun rose. It was one full of the deep love that both shared.

The same magic swirled around them; before surging through the palace...repairing all the damage and restoring it. Even helping it fit the century it now was; then it entered each of the temples of the Stone Tablets. Once each tablet was touched; the servants were separated from their Ka Spirits at last. Many happy cries filled the air, as they celebrated their freedom.

Shada blinked a few times, and then cried out in joy upon realizing what had happened. The next was Karim; who stretched his human arms, loving the feeling. Shimun came over and shook his hand as Mana popped out and laughed before hugging the elder.

Seth appeared; dazed but happy then looked around before seeing Kisara. Looking just as beautiful as he remembered. "Kisara!"

The woman turned, making her white hair flow around her, and tearfully gave a cry of joy. "Seth! Is that really you?!"

He ran up and embraced her, before giving her a deep kiss. One that he had been waiting, to give for a long time. Isis was released next, and she shook some feathers off of her priestess robes; before hugging her fellow priests as Mahad was the last to return. His apprentice hug-tackled him with a happy squeal. "Master Mahad! We're human, again! We're human!"

The mater magician laughed. "Yes, Mana! I know, it's wonderful!"

"Come on; let's see the others!" She said, pulling him towards the exit. The priests and Kisara laughed and ran out with Mana leading the way.

:~*~:

Bakura had landed just near the statue, of the Goddess Of Light. With a groan he struggled to get up. Rage was swirling in him like never before; the ex-thief was going to have his vengeance one way or another! He suddenly cried out in shock as wind encircled him, his cries became ones of pain...

:~*~:

"So, you're sayin'...ya were under a spell? And Angela broke it?" Joey asked, still trying to process what had just happened. The five of them: Atem, John, Ryou, Angela, and Joey; were walking back from the Wing Of Ra.

Atem, now almost the same height as Joey; had his hand clasped in Angela's. "That's correct. After many long centuries it's broken." He turned to John. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, sir. But I hope to earn it-"

"Ye already have, laddie." Came the elder's reply. "Ya kept her safe and treated her well. And it seems tha' she's taken a shine to ya."

Angela and Atem's cheeks went pink, at the comment. Earning a hearty laugh from the old soldier and the two boys. Hearing voices from ahead, the five journeyed to the front of the palace. Taking in it's transformation as well, before seeing the front doors open and the many people; who cheered when they saw them. Angela saw Kisara among the crowd and waved, getting her attention. Mana pushed through the crowd and gave both the pharaoh and Angela a big hug, while talking a mile a minute. The Irish woman looked at the priests who gathered around them; aside from Kisara, they all had dark tan skin and black or brown hair. Of course; Shada had no hair at all, Seth had a lighter shade to his skin, and Shimun's hair and bread were grey.

Mahad gave a bow to his king with a bright smile. "My Pharaoh, it's so good to see you!"

Atem hugged the former Dark Magician. "Hello, old friend." Then to Seth, said, "Hello cousin, you haven't changed."

Seth smirked. "You have through."

The Pharaoh put his arm around Angela's waist. "You're right, about that."

"Long live Pharaoh Atem and Lady Angela!" Someone called from the crowd, making all erupt with cheers.

 **Hours later...**

Atem and Angela were dressed in their finery, and dancing once more in the Throne Room. Musicians played, the court singer sang, and the whole palace was full of sunlight. Many other couples danced too; among them were Seth and Kisara, as well as Ryou and Serenity. Joey watched from the side, and nearly bit his tongue when a gorgeous blonde woman came up to him.

"I just wanted to, thank you again." She said. "For stopping that creep from yanking out all my feathers."

Joey swallowed. "Your welco-wait a minute! That was...you were...?"

"Yep. I was the Harpy's Lady." She gave him, a flirtatious wink. "Would my hero, care for a dance?"

"Uh-huh. I mean, yes! Yes, I would!" He stuttered, before asking, "I'm Joey, and you?"

Ruby lips became a smile. "Mai. Mai Valentine."

:~*~:

Unknown to the people inside; an old woman watched from afar. At her side were two dogs; one a dirty blonde, and the other white as snow. After a moment, her skin became blue and golden armor covered her body. She smiled at seeing the Pharaoh and Angela, as they danced with love in their eyes.

"He has learned well; hasn't he, Horakhty?"

The goddess turned to see the Amazon Paladin and Soul Tiger. The two looked at the happy couple with sad but loving smiles. "Hard to believe he was so awful before." The female warrior said.

"Indeed. I was worried he'd never find someone to help him...but the girl never gave up did she? I wonder where she got such strength..."

The Soul Tiger shrugged, before replying in a male voice. "Only the Creator knows, but will they be alright?"

Horakhty gave a knowing smile, "As you said: 'Only the Creator knows'. In the meantime, I'll be taking care of these two." Then to the dogs, said, "Come along boys, we should go now." The dogs trotted after her, with out a second glance.

"Milady? A moment?" Asked the Amazon Paladin. "We wanted to thank you, for-"

The goddess looked over her shoulder, but kept walking. "It was the least I could do. Farewell."

The tiger Ka Spirit rubbed his head against the female spirits dangling hand. "Glad we're not looking after Bakura and Kieth. Even if they are dogs now..."

The amazon woman cracked a smile, at that. "Horakhty will take care, of them. Even though their human memories are gone, they're under the best watchful eye."

Soul Tiger looked back at his companion, who was once more watching the shining couple. "I know you want to stay, Rosemary. But we can't."

Amazon Paladin nodded tearfully. "I just wish..." She took a steadying breath. "At least we got to see her, right Marcus?"

"Yes."

After a few moments, they faded away.

:~*~:

Atem grinned from the sound of Angela's laugh as they glided across the floor. She still couldn't believe all of this happened; finding the palace...to gaining the friendship of the priests and Kisara...meeting Atem, and seeing his true appearance underneath the ugliness. It seemed like fairy-tale...

He gave a knowing smile. "What's on your mind, Angela?"

"I was thinking...perhaps Adom and Shimun could write our story? They offered to, and I think many would enjoy it. Especially the children." She tilted her head to one side. "What do you think, my love?"

The Pharaoh laughed, a loving smile on his lips. "I think, that's a wonderful idea."

 **"Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme**

 **Beauty and the Beast."**

The two stopped in the middle of the dance floor, and looked at each other Before sharing another kiss. One of devotion, promise, and most of all...undying love.

 **"Tale as old as time**  
 **Song as old as rhyme...**  
 **Beauty and the Beast."**

...

 **Author's Note:** Just the Epilogue left everyone, sad to know the story's almost over...but I'm happy you all liked to read it! Please let know what you liked about the chapter, I love reading your reviews.


	17. Epilogue

**Author's Notes:** Here it is guys...the last chapter. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, as I had so much fun writing the story. But I can't help it. *blows nose, and sniffles* Thank you to all who reviewed; I hope you'll enjoy the stories I post in the future. Enjoy the chapter everyone.

...

A pair of horses trotted through the jungle of the Oasis; one pulled a small cart full of sacks and trunks. Some of trunks were made of hard wood, while a few had ivory inlaid as decoration. The riders ducked under a low branch as they followed the path, that they had memorized well.

One rider stretched out his arms, and sighed. "Good to be back."

The second rider, a woman; chuckled. "Yes, I wonder how everyone's doing? We've been away for a long while."

He gave a smile, "I'm sure everything is fine, besides; with your guardian and Seth keeping an eye on everything...I doubt things got out of hand."

Angela laughed; knowing Atem was right. She and the former-pharaoh were returning from their honeymoon trip. The two had married a month after the curse was broken; it had been a small wedding, nothing too fancy. Besides, only the people who truly cared about the young woman; attended the celebration. As her mother's things didn't survive the attack that night, Isis introduced the seamstress to her...and created a beautiful gown of white and pale green. Angela adorned the jewelry, she wore the night she and Atem danced. And of course; her mother's cross.

It had been a beautiful ceremony; John walked her down the aisle and Shimun served as the minister. Mana, Fairy Dragon, and Petite Angel; were the flower carriers, Seth and Mahad stood with Atem. The whole time, Angela couldn't stop smiling. Atem either...they were so happy that they'd finally be together forever. Once the rings had been exchanged, and the couple kissed, the blushing bride tossed the flowers. Needless to say; there was a lot of women dashing and trying to grab it. But slipped over their fingers, and landed in a surprised Kisara's grasp. Seth; who was beside her, had to do a double take. Kisara got a blush as pink as the sunset, and Seth's was red as currents...but they both knew the occasion would be soon.

They had gone to Ireland, by way of magic. Mahad's wedding gift; to them. And Angela showed Atem all of her homeland; the mountains, forests, shores...it had been wonderful trip for them both. They did stop at the meadow where her parents had lived, and paid their respects. It was hard for the young woman...but she was glad Atem was with her and they made a grave marker in front of the remains of the house. The former pharaoh cheered her up of course; by playfully chasing her around the meadow.

"I'm glad I could show you, more of Ireland." Angela said, patting Oberon's neck.

Atem nodded and gave a chuckle. "It truly was a beautiful land." He then rubbed his arms. "But the cold weather was bit harsh on me...sorry for that."

Angela shook her head. "You're used to hot weather, it's only natural that you'd be sensitive to cold. Luckily I brought lots of warm clothes."

"And blankets." He added, with a smirk. "The good thing about it was; I had you, to help keep me warm."

The young woman blushed; remembering how they would cuddle, when the temperature dropped a couple of the nights. While it was sweet, Angela wanted it to never end. But some might get the wrong idea. She fixed him with a look. "Best keep that to ourselves, or Joey won't let us hear the end of it."

"Suppose you're right. Still..." Atem pulled his horse closer to hers. "I've never been more happier, than I have been with you. Not even my time as a king can compare with how I feel."

Angela softly chuckled, and remembered the event of before the dance in the ballroom to celebrate the end of the curse...

:~*~:

 ** _John and Isis examined Atem, in the Wing Of Ra; for any injuries, that the magic hadn't healed. Angela sat beside him on a second chair, not wanting to be away from the one she loved. It was at that moment; Petite Angel and Fairy Dragon flew into Angela's arms with joyful squeals. Atem chuckled, when Fairy Dragon curled up around his neck before nuzzling his cheek. "Hello to you too."_**

 ** _"How are they able to still be here? I thought they'd be with the other Spirits..." Angela asked, curious._**

 ** _"Like the Ka Spirit Animals; these two chose to stay in our realm." The king replied. "They like it here, than being in the temple."_**

 ** _The two healers finished, and reported all looked fine. Except..._**

 ** _"My Pharaoh? There is something that concerns the both of you." Isis stated. "I'm afraid that, after all these centuries, you won't be able to have an heir-"_**

 ** _Atem held up a hand. "I already knew that, Isis. I just didn't know, when and how to tell you all. But I'm not unhappy."_**

 ** _"You're not? But my king-"_**

 ** _"Please; from now on, call me by my name."_**

 ** _John leaned forward, on his walking stick. "Tell us then, 'Atem'. Why are ya not distressed by the news?"_**

 ** _"The world has changed, there are no more Pharaohs...even through if there still were, I wouldn't return to the throne." Came Atem's reply. "Besides, I have something better than a palace now. Something I thought, I could never have." He held Angela closer, making the old veteran chuckle._**

 ** _"I understand sire. And you Angela? Are you happy with this?" The healer asked, in a motherly tone._**

 ** _Angela nodded. "Yes, I am. As I'm sure you know...I can't have children either. But I don't let it sadden me."_**

 ** _John nodded. "Aye, that's why she cares for the children. And if she's not proof that a woman can overcome anything...I don't know what is."_**

 ** _Isis gave a smile and then turned to the two before her. "I understand."_**

 ** _John and Isis left the two alone, and it was then that Atem picked up his lady and swung her around. Before playfully falling upon the pillows they sat against when having the former king's reading lesson._**

 ** _"I feel like I'm dreaming," He told her, running his fingers through her raven hair. "That I'll wake up, and I'll still be a monster...and alone."_**

 ** _Angela squeezed his hand, affectionately. "We have got off on the wrong foot when we started...but afterwards, I didn't see you as a 'beast' or 'monster'."_**

 ** _"Angela? I don't know how to thank you, for what you've done. And I don't mean just lifting the curse..." Atem kissed her hand. "You helped me see and feel, the things I thought I could never have again. You taught me to be gentle, to laugh, to read again...to just...be myself. For that, I'm forever grateful."_**

 ** _"I'm happy you feel that way." Angela told him. "And I'm grateful too."_**

 ** _Atem raised a brow. "Oh?"_**

 ** _She curled up closer to him. "My whole life; I've wanted to meet someone, who'd love me for myself. Not wanting me to be like how everyone else acted. And I found that person in you."_**

 ** _The once king smiled. "Same here. There's no one who I'd give my heart to. Which leaves one thing..." He sat up, before taking both her hands. "Angela; Fairy of Ireland, will you marry me?"_**

 ** _Angela felt her heart stop and tears of joy brimmed her eyes. "Yes. Yes, a thousand times: Yes!"_**

 ** _His eyes shone with joy, as he pulled her into another kiss._**

:~*~:

Angela was pulled from the memory, when her eyes caught the sight of movement. The two then saw a few of the Jackals, watching from the distance. Her mind went back to the night; of when she rode back to the palace, with her Godfather and Joey.

A couple of the villagers had joined the mob of thugs and thieves, and were lagging behind. They blocked their way, refusing to let them pass and tried to pull the riders off Oberon's back. Then one of the men was tackled to the ground, a Jackal on his back. Another appeared; biting the man in the backside, as a few others joined in. Angela was stunned for a moment, but then saw the Alpha standing in the middle of the path. At first, it felt like it was going to pounce...but then it stepped aside to let them through. As they galloped past; she saw a scar across the Alpha's muzzle...the same spot she had cut the Jackal Atem had saved her from that night she ran from the palace. Which she saved from Atem, in return. Seemed the Egyptian Wolf was repaying the favor.

Even now, the young woman saw the Jackal watching from the boulder it sat on. While they no longer attacked those who traveled the path to the palace...that didn't mean they were wary of them. And besides, Mana made sure to tell the cook to save the meat bones so they could be left in a small clearing. That way the Jackals could have a treat, for their help and if food was scarce.

Speaking of scarce; Bakura had seemed to disappear...they didn't find his body in the garden, only some tattered strips of fabric from his coat. Ryou wasn't sure if his brother was alive, but decided that the Jackals probably got him and Keith. For they couldn't find the gambler either...and seemed to be the most possible explanation.

Atem pointed ahead, and the gates of the palace appeared. The two guards on the wall posts, saw them and waved before opening the doors. The gardens and the palace, were revealed to the couple. Many of the workers stopped what they were doing, and waved as they passed. Many changes had been made, once the curse was lifted; as the days of Pharaohs were gone...they had to come up with a new set of papers to explain who the former king was...to those outside of the village. After much debate; they came up with something: Atem was now a Lord, who had reclaimed his ancestor's home. And was starting to gain experience as a merchant, with his cousin Seth.

The former king and the others had to adapt to the new times. From clothes, to food, to transportation, the new language, etc.

Luckily, Adom and John were willing to help. And not only them; but those of the poorest part of the village. For when Angela had gone to grab her things, so she could return to the palace; she brought the poor people with her. With her beloved's blessing of course; as a thank you for saving her. Their lives were changed for the better; as they were given jobs, homes, and even the children were schooled by Shimun. Who was happy to teach again. The elders were treated well too, for they could sit in chairs by the pond or walk the gardens without people pointing or whispering about them. Mahad and Shada had then teleported the house onto the palace grounds; for John preferred the quaint and simple house.

John became one of the physicians, in the palace. Ryou became his apprentice in the healing arts, and even helped him and Isis in the Medical Wing. Joey started training to be a guard, and Serenity started working in the kitchen. Once her eyes were healed, she could do a lot of things and their mother kept making her pottery. Even letting Seth sell a few to their clients over seas.

Angela and Atem had their horses stop at the stables, and dismounted as Mana came flying down the stairs with Fairy Dragon, Petite Angel, and the children in tow. She tackled-hugged the two, almost sending them to the ground. "You're back! We missed you so much!"

"And we missed you, as well." the Irish woman replied, as the two Ka Spirits nuzzled her. John came up to them, and embraced them both as the priests arrived, and the servants brought in their trunks and bags. "How was th' trip?" The war medic, asked Atem.

"It was wonderful; Angela was a great guide. I can't believe the different cliffs and forests..."

The elder chuckled, "Glad to hear ye two didae get lost. Seth's been working on some contracts for a couple new clients...but things should be set by the end of the month. The story has been written and the children can't get enough of it."

"All sounds like things were ok, while we where gone."

"Aye. But there's something in your room, I think ye both should see."

Curious, the two followed John through the palace. Many of the servants waved and welcomed them back, as they passed. Angela waved at Shada who was talking with a scribe about the food report, and got a hug from Kisara when she saw them. To the Irish woman, Kisara was like a big sister and not just her best friend.

"How have you been, Kisara?" Angela asked.

"Wonderful! Seth and I decided on the date last night; it'll be in the fall." Replied the snow-white haired woman. Happiness shining in her eyes. "After all these years..."

Angela hugged her again. "I'm so happy, for you!"

"As am I." Atem chuckled, before hugging Kisara as well. "I know, you'll take care of Seth."

After a few more moments with their cousin's wife-to-be, the two reached their room. Mana had suggested that they combine the ceiling of Angela's room with Atem's. Now, when ever there was a sandstorm or rain...the two could always look at the stars. Which happened on more than one occasion. And Atem had to admit he liked the idea, and asked Mahad to enchant the ceiling so it changed the constellations with the seasons.

Both opened the doors, and entered. It had been kept clean while they were away; floors swept, objects dusted, linen and blankets washed and brocade curtains hung around the bed. Potted plants were placed around, a small table and two chairs were near the middle of the room, and the oil lamps were ready for the evening. The couple's things were already by the bed, and waiting to be put away.

Atem and his wife had linked arms, and she smiled upon him placing his other hand on hers. Her eyes met his, "You seem merry today, Atem."

"I'm with you, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, with a smirk as he kissed her cheek. Earning a chuckle from John, who pointed to the wall where Atem had his old portrait. "Have a gander, at this."

When the two looked, a gasp left each of them. Atem's side portrait had been fixed, but that wasn't the reason they were shocked. For now, there were scenes of their story; when Atem had been cursed, the day John found the castle, Angela arriving and the events that followed. Ending with Atem's side portrait and facing him; was Angela in her formal dress. A smile was on their faces, and they were holding each other's hand. Around them were vines of Blue Roses.

Angela put her hands to her mouth, as joyful tears brimmed her eyes. "This is...it's beautiful!"

Atem wasn't sure what to say, he walked up to the wall and ran his hand over the scene. He was in awe that their friends had did this. "Incredible..."

"Ya like it, kids?" John asked.

Angela hugged her Godfather. "We love it, Godpa!"

The former pharaoh nodded. "We do, it's a wonderful gift. Thank you."

John gave him a quick hug, and then left them to relax. Atem wrapped an arm around Angela's waist, and looked at the mural again. It truly showed how they came to know one another...and the love that had bloomed between them. "I've never received a gift like this...of this magnitude I mean."

"Me either. It's truly a gift from the heart." Angela whispered. She suddenly gave a surprised shriek, when Atem swung her around again. Before pulling her close, and placing his forehead on hers. "Then I'll add it to the other gift in my heart."

"And what would that be, my love?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"You." Came his reply, then he kissed her nose. "The one I cherish, above all."

A soft laugh came from her lips, and her arms went around his neck. They had a few minutes of the quiet moment, before they stared unpacking. The cool night soon replaced the heat of the day, and dinner was full of laughter and good food. Then everyone went to their chambers to sleep. Upon reaching their own; Atem changed into a thin tunic and pants, while Angela changed into her night-shift.

As Angela was turning down the bed; so she and Atem could retire for the night, the children came running in.

"Please read to us, Angela?"-"Tell us a story!"-"Please, please?!"-"We missed you reading to us!"-"We want to hear one before bed!"

The pleas came left and right; and Angela looked over at Atem, who gave a smile and shrugged. He didn't seem to mind, either way. The young woman sighed, with a smile. "Alright, alright...just one story."

The children cheered, and all got comfortable in the nook, where Atem and Angela would read together. The Irish woman and the former pharaoh sat in the middle of the cluster of children. A little girl with freckles, brought over a book bound in dark purple leather. She handled it to Angela and giggled as she sat in Atem's lap.

The two shared a smile at not only the girl's action, but also at the title of the story. Then Angela began, "'Long ago, in days of ancient Egypt; lived a king whose heart was cold as iron...'"

 **~THE END~**


End file.
